Water lilies
by CutieHeartless
Summary: Zexion is working at Marluxia's flower shop and all is normal, until a bright blond pops up and splashes things up.
1. Chapter 1

**Water lilies**

Zexion was sitting on a wooden stool behind the counter of the flower shop he worked at staring out the nearly wall-sized windows at the front of the shop, watching the heavy downpour. It didn't normally rain that much on this side of the mountains, but when it did; it was like a bucket had just been tipped. The phone under the counter rang on a sharp high pitched note and Zexion had it to his ear before the third ring.

"Hello, Marluxia's glowing flowers of the rays' emporium, can I help you?" His voice sounded tired, such as it always did when the shop should be closed instead of him sitting here by himself, board out of his mind.

A loud, excited sounding voice came from the other line so unexpected that it nearly tossed the bluenett out of his seat. "Hi there! I'm calling because I hear you're a flower shop."

Zexion righted himself and rolled his eyes, though the person on the other line couldn't see. "Yes, this is a flower shop, though the name, I will give you, is confusing." Zexion looked above him to the hardwood ceiling and the floor to the owner's house. _Who in their right minds names a store Glowing flowers of the rays emporium?_ "Is there something I can help you with, uh…"

"Demyx!"

"Demyx. Is there something you needed from the shop?" Zexion asked, not really caring for the name the guy on the other line gave.

"Oh! Yeah, I was wondering if you were open right now, even with the rain."

Zexion looked at his watch, and then compared with the shops clock behind his head. He wasn't allowed to close for another twenty minutes. "No, we'll be open until six, sir."

He could have sworn he heard a disappointed noise from the other side. "Can you stay open an extra three minutes?"

"Why?" Zexion was anything but willing to stay any longer than need be. Even if this guy had a broken leg and had to wobble here, he wasn't going to wait.

"Because, I get out of work at six, and it takes me three minutes just to get there. Please, please, _please_ wait for me?" Demyx pleaded. "I only need to pop in for a second and grab something!"

Zexion had opened his mouth to decline when his pink and should-be-bi boss came from upstairs. Marluxia pressed his lips together and nodded his head, in his hands Zexion's pay for last week. "Could you hold a minute, I'll ask my boss." And then Zexion put the phone down. "I don't want to wait an extra three minutes."

Marluxia held the check up and waved it. "You do if you want to get paid this week."

The bluenett narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "Didn't your wife tell you to stop tapping into the phone wires?"

"My wife is on the other side of the world right now, and won't know until she gets back in three months. I can live with myself until then, but can you live without pay because you don't want to wait for a customer who will only be three minutes late?"

Zexion knew he had been defeated. "You're a cold-hearted bastard."

"And you are my endearing employee who doesn't want to be replaced come spring." The pink haired man left without another word.

Zexion, remembering the phone, picked it back up and cleared his throat. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Demyx brushed it off. "S' okay. So? Can I come, or will it have to wait until tomorrow?"

Zexion rested his elbow in the counter and his face in his hand. "No, sir, you can come today. But can I ask what kind of flower you're looking for, to make it easy for you?" _And me?_

"Well, it's not so much a flower; I'd be fine with a plain plant really. I was looking for something simple, something that liked a lot of water."

Zexion picked his head up and glanced around the shop. "Is it for someone?" Sighing, he grimaced at all the roses they had on stock; hardly any other plant could be found. "Like a mother or a co-worker?"

"Nah, it's for my place."

"Would you like something easy? That doesn't require a large amount of work on your part?" Zexion took a notepad out from next to the phone and pulled the pen from behind his ear.

"Yes, please. I've never taken care of a plant before, so I want to get use to it."

Zexion wrote down a list so he could find a plant for the customer. _Simple, watered frequently, hard to kill, _"Anything else?"

"I have a lot of windows, so would that be a problem?"

"Not at all sir, I'll have a plant ready for you when you arrive." Zexion wrote down the last notation and said a quick goodbye before hanging up. "Finally." Standing up and heading to the greenhouse out back, Zexion eyed the different plants and checked the tags to see if they could have high water and high sun. After wasting the time between then and six on looking, the only thing he could find was joe-pye weed. It was a potted plant, and suited his needs, so he took two out to the front and set them on the counter, waiting the three extra minutes until "Demyx" showed up to pick them up. In no time at all, through the sheets of water, a tall figure stepped in through the door holding a wet newspaper over his head to keep it mostly dry.

"Mr. Demyx?" Zexion asked, eyeing the man in the business suit.

"No, Mr. Taskmaster. But you can call me Demyx." As the "man" removed the paper, he revealed himself to be a teenager no older the Zexion, who was only seventeen and a half. With odd hair and green eyes, Demyx beamed as he walked over to the counter and looked down at the plants. "These are for me, right?"

Zexion nodded, his voice frozen out of surprise. For some reason, on the phone, Demyx sounded older, and with the suit, Zexion only assumed him to be a business man, not a teenager. He handed the dark blond a receipt and the plants. "That will be twenty five, sir."

Demyx froze at the price of the two plants. "Twenty five? Why so much?"

Zexion could understand his reaction. They were overpriced. "Because the man who owns this place is greedy, and knows that he's the only flower shop for fifty miles in any direction from where you're standing."

Demyx pulled out his wallet and took out some munny, handing it to Zexion without further complain.

Zexion was about to put it in the cash register, when he noticed Demyx leaving. "Sir, your forgetting your change. You gave me a forty."

Demyx smiled and shook his head. "No, that's for you, for waiting for me. Thanks a bunch." And with that he left the store, leaving a yet again surprised Zexion alone.

Stepping into his quiet and empty house, Demyx set the plants (who were completely soaked) down on the side table in the hall and took off the tie that clung to his neck. Maybe taking a coat wouldn't have been such a hassle after all…who was he kidding, he loved the water! And after peeling the soaked shirt off, Demyx headed for the kitchen, which was big enough for six people to be in comfortably. He started water in a kettle and headed to the stairs that would lead him to the second floor. Reaching his room, he took off his pants as well, flinging them and the shirt to the hamper in the corner behind the bed. Turning to his left he rummaged through clothes he hadn't put away yet and found what he was looking for; his dark blue silk pj bottoms and an overly huge (even on him) white t-shirt.

Hearing the kettle scream, Demyx headed back down stairs and to the kitchen. He poured himself a hot cup of water and sat down at the bar counter where the new additions to his house sit, water still dripping from the leaves. "Hm…" he tilted his head to the side and bit his bottom lip. "I wonder what type of plants these are." Reaching over, he pulled one of the pots over to him and looked for a tag or something. Surprise, surprise when he found a piece of paper tucked under the plant, its edges wet, but luckily not the note itself. He opened the paper, curious as to what it was.

_Joe-pye Weed is a large, impressive perennial that brings a welcome splash of color to the late summer and fall garden. There may be from five to as many as nine of the late summer, purple flower heads (sometimes with some pink) packed together, the overall diameter of these flower heads together measuring 12-18 inches. -That's a foot and a half, if you didn't know. The coarse-feeling dark green leaves (8-12 inches) are in whorls of three to five leaves each, as you can tell; if crushed, they give off a vanilla-like smell. Joe-pye weed is a bold plant for along a stream or by a pond, where it will get all the water it needs and the full sun that it prefers. To make more, use seed division, or cuttings. If you don't know what that is, look it up. Under wet conditions it will become a large clump, best for large space. Also, it will attract butterflies like a large wood nymph, or a spicebush swallowtail. _

Demyx smiled at the notes the guy at the shop did for him and pocketed the paper until he could write them on a flash card. Deciding on where his Joe-pye plants should go for this evening, Demyx walked across the hall to the living room and set them down on the bay window sill. As his eyes danced with the rain on the window, he couldn't help but think back to the boy at the shop. With Those deep blue eyes, he could have sworn he was going to drown in them; so deep and full of intellect. The way his hair fell in his face, almost looking too soft to be real hair, and how he held himself… A chill ran down Demyx's spine as he shook the thoughts of the boy out of his mind.

"Come to think of it, he knows my name, but I don't know his…"

Zexion sat behind the counter again the next day, watching as mock five winds tore through the town, blowing everything from scraps of paper to one lady's baby's blanket across his view. He noticed all the debris, but his mind was leaning toward someplace else. Demyx, that strange teen from the night before, refused to leave his mind. At first it was mostly questions, like why a teen his age would be in a business suit, or why he looked so happy even though he was soaked, or why he had given him a tip, just for waiting three minutes.

When the phone rang in that shrill tone again, Zexion picked up after the second ring. "Hello, Marluxia's-"

"Hey, it's me again!" Demyx could be heard on the other line, in what sounded like the wind. Was he outside in all of this?

"Demyx, right?" Zexion asked, watching the owner head to the back with a bag of seeds. "Is something wrong with the plants I gave you?" A small sliver of fear crept into his mind; what if he had done something wrong last night? Then it hit him, why should he care?

"No, not at all. I know this sounds weird, but you know my name, and I don't know yours."

"It's Zexion, Zexion Dark." _Why did I tell him so easily? I don't even know him._

"Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes, Demyx?" Zexion pushed the first-name basis to the side for a moment.

There was a pause before the dark blond continued. "Is your shop hiring?"

A thud from in the back told Zexion that Marluxia was tapping in again, and was just as taken back by the simple question as his employee. "I-I don't know, Demyx, but I can ask."

"Could you do that for me?" Demyx must have walked into a building or something because the background noise was cut off.

"Yeah, sure." Zexion put the phone down and walked through the doorway to the green house. "Well? Are we looking for more help?"

Marluxia was thinking hard on this for a moment before he nodded. "With the extra stuff coming in, I could use another hand, and it might keep you from carving 'I am board' on your arm or something." The adult waved the teen back out front where Zexion picked the phone back up.

"Demyx, are you still there?" Zexion kept one leg off the stool as he waited for a response.

"Yes, I'm still here. So, what's the news?"

"You have a job. But when are you free? I don't know if the boss wants us working the same shift or different hours. What's good for you?"

"Anytime, really, I don't have anything else." Demyx sighed on his end. "Hey, mind if I stop by?"

Zexion paused to think about this. He was quickly, at a blinding speed, becoming friendly with Demyx, and without really knowing him. It was strange for him, because he normally just pushed people away. But something in him compelled him to nod, and once realizing Demyx couldn't see it, he confirmed. "Sure, come by and I can show you where everything is."

Demyx, windblown, came in shortly, a smile plastered to his face and a leaf plastered to his forehead. "Sorry if I came earlier then you thought, but I was in town anyway." He looked around and began to take everything in, whereas he just popped in last time without really looking around.

The room itself was almost like a shoe box, with two large bay windows on the front wall, flower stands on the sills along with signs. The room was a pale green with a dark green trim on the ceiling and down by the floor, the half circle counter where Zexion sat matching. The floors were just a plain stained wood. On both sides of the room were large black flower shelves, holding dozens of bouquets of deep red roses, and nothing else, with a logo sticker on each with the store's name on them.

Zexion stood from his stool and motioned for Demyx to fallow into the back room. Inside was the small green house holding other plants non rose related. It ran the length of the building, but was only six feet wide, barely big enough to walk in. "Marluxia doesn't care much for anything other than roses, so you won't find much back here. I was lucky finding the plants you wanted last night."

Demyx suddenly brightened as he pulled out the paper he found with his plants. "That reminds me, thanks so much for writing this stuff down, it'll help later on." Demyx handed the notes back to the bluenett who took them confused.

"But don't you still need them?"

"No, I wrote it all down on an index card, so I want you to have these, in case you want to have that type of plant sometime." Demyx smiled and looked around again, examining the plant life in front of him, newly dewed water still clinging to them. "So, is that it?"

Zexion pocketed the notes and headed back front. "No, I still have to show you the bathroom and kitchen." He made sure Demyx was fallowing before he headed up the wood stairs to Marluxia's house. Inside, Zexion pointed to a small door to the right. "That's the bathroom, it's small but it works, and over here," he walked to an open area that held counters and a sink. "Is the kitchen. We have our lunch breaks up here because it's convenient and we don't have to go far from the shop. No stove, but we have a microwave, so that should do for most foods, right?" Zexion turned to Demyx and smiled. "Have everything?"

Demyx nodded, than shook his head. "Almost. I was wondering if we could be friends? I mean, I like you, you're a great guy, and it would make working here that more fun. So, can we be friends?"

Zexion's smile faltered for a second. He wanted to be friends? _But, no one wants to be a friend to a kid like me._ "Are you sure? It won't help you become well liked around here, not many people like me."

Demyx just shrugged. "I'm not trying to become mayor or anything; I just want to be friends." His smile became goofy and he waited patiently for the answer.

"Well…sure. Why not give it a try?" Zexion nodded and watched as the blonde's smile grew even goofier.

Back down stairs, Zexion had found another stool and set it up next to his behind the counter. "What are you working on, the crossword puzzle?"

Demyx sat straighter and looked down at the paper with a sigh. "No, I'm trying to find a new place to live."

This came as a surprise. "Why? What's wrong with your old place?"

"Well," Demyx scratched the back of his head. "My parents are loaded, always have been, and they gave me this really nice house just outside of town, saying it was all mine when I turned eighteen. That was in March."

Zexion nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Well, the catch was I had to get a job at my dad's company. It's not really his, but he's one of the top people under the CEO. It's an insurance place, full of lawyers and stuffy people just looking to sue any person off the street. Well, yesterday was my trial run, and…" Demyx bounced his head on the counter when he let his head fall. Zexion jumped at the sudden movement and worried that bone might have been broken. "I blew it big time, and I mean **big** time. Apparently, I wasn't soulless enough and they saw me as an endangerment to their reputation, so they denied me, basically telling my dad he had sired a failed child." Demyx lifted his head up and sure enough, a small trickle of red slowly ran down his forehead. "So now my old man won't look at me or talk to me, saying I'm no son of his, and mom's not much better."

Zexion reached under the counter and grabbed a tissue, reaching over and wiping away the blood before it got into those green eyes that held such sudden sadness. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm their only child." Demyx sat there sullenly. "I have two days to find a place before they toss all my stuff out and turn the house into an office building."

Zexion nodded and threw the bloodied tissue into the wastebasket. "Let me help."

Demyx shook his head. "I can't. I have to prove to my parents that I can make a life for myself. Without their money."

Zexion nodded, not pressing the issue, his attention being diverted by the door opening to let in a customer. A petite blond with blue eyes and a simple white summer dress on. Glancing around the store, her eyes landed on the two boys behind the counter. "Oh, hello."

Demyx smiled, though the light didn't reach his eyes. "Hello. Can we help you with something, miss?"

"Uh, yes…I hope so." The girl walked to the counter and placed down a flyer. "I was wondering if I could post this in one of your windows. You see, I'm looking for someone to rent an apartment from me, but I'm having trouble finding anyone who is willing to."

Zexion held his hand out for the poster and read it, then glanced at Demyx. "I think I just solved your problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi, this is CutieHeartless, and this is my first fic. I forgot to put this up for my first chapter, so I'm doing it for this one. I hope no one hates it, and will give good reviews. Thanks!!!!!

**Water lilies**

Demyx and Zexion couldn't believe it. Naminé, the girl who came into the store, asking to put up a flyer, had a three bedroom apartment in her building that she was looking to rent. And it was only for one hundred and eighty munny a month. The reason why she couldn't find anyone to rent? The house was surrounded by over grown plants with thorns and was surrounded by ponds and a small river that was home to dozens of bull frogs. Everyone else who came to see the place thought it was horrible and fled without so much as a good bye. But Demyx thought it sounded perfect for what he needed and begged the girl to let him rent. Naminé wanted to say yes right away, so overjoyed that finally someone wanted it, but knew that she would have to come up with a contract. She promised that she could have it done within three days.

Zexion quickly wrote down Naminé's home number and bid her thank you as the blonde left the store. "Well, now. That was pure luck."

Demyx was grinning ear to ear and tossed the paper in the trash, glad to be rid of it. "I can't believe it actually worked out. It actually worked out." He looked around the shop and sighed contently. "You know, things are finally starting to look up for me, and it all started with this shop; and you."

Zexion looked to find green eyes glinting, staring at him with warm affection. It made him slightly unnerved. After all, he had just met Demyx, and although they were now friends, to receive affection like that…he just wasn't use to it. Why? Another story. Anyway, Zexion smiled, or attempted to, and stood up, brushing the matter off to the side. "Right well, do you want to start work today or…"

Demyx glanced at the door. "Work? But no one's here."

"Hardly anyone shows up on normal days. Because of the roses only habit of this store, only Valentine's Day, Christmas, and other holidays like them are busy." Zexion resisted curling his lip in a grimace. "Of all the flowers in the world, the rose is the most over used. I hate it."

Demyx nodded, than shook his head. "I don't think it's possible for you to hate any kind of plant. Your just around them too often." He nodded again, as if agreeing with himself, then lifted his head, deciding to add. "Why not talk to the boss, ask him to add other types of plants?"

"Because," Marluxia came into the room from the back and headed straight to the roses on the left wall, caressing a petal like a lover. "Roses are the supreme being in the plant world. So elegant, so soft and vibrant; who doesn't love the rose?"

Zexion raised his hand without hesitation.

Marluxia just ignored the boy, not actually wanting his say in the matter. "Though, I suppose I may get more customers if we had more flowers. Demyx, my boy, what say you?"

Demyx looked from his new employer to Zexion, who still had his hand up (though the bluenett wasn't paying attention) . "I would go for more flowers."

Marluxia mulled it over for a moment before he sighed in defeat. "My two boys, siding against me." He placed a tragic hand on his forehead and posed, like in some old play, staring off to mid distance.

Both boys rolled their eyes, agreeing that Marluxia was being a drama queen.

"Ah, but what flowers should we have?" Marluxia broke out of his pose and turned to Zexion. "You'll come up with a list, Zexion, since you are my plant expert. I'll have the list tomorrow, if you don't mind. Make it with lots of color, none of those plain things." And with that, he swept away dramatically, leaving behind Demyx and Zexion.

"Alright, what should be on the top of the list?" Zexion asked, sitting at the counter with pen and paper. "Name a flower, any flower. Anything would be better than the rose."

Demyx sat on the counter itself and sighed, racking his mind for a flower with color. "Chrysanthemums?" Weren't those pretty flowers, and they came in different colors, too. Right?

Zexion nodded, writing down the flower. "And?" he looked up to find a blank stare in his friend. "Right." He reached under the counter and pulled out a book. Flipping through the pages, he stopped and, after some quick reading, wrote down a name.

"What's the flower?" Demyx leaned over to see the picture in the book.

Without looking up, Zexion answered. "Douglas Iris. Do you know what an Iris looks like?"

"Yes. I guess it looks the same as any other." Demyx returned, pulling away to give Zexion room again.

"More or less."

"Can I look?" Demyx reached for the book hesitantly, eyeing the bluenett. When he was given a nod, the blonde grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages. His eyes landed on bright orange flowers. "Leopard Lily? They're bright and colorful."

Zexion shook his head, though did not look up. "It wouldn't be good in a bouquet. Try a different kind."

Demyx returned to the book and continued flipping through. He gasped and shoved the book under Zexion's nose. "This one!"

Zexion looked to find a wide flower of the daisy family with bright orange-red centers and yellow tipped pedals. The title under the picture; Blanket Flower. Zexion wrote the name down and began to look through the different pages. With only a few turns, he came upon another flower. The Butterfly Weed, a thick bunch of smaller flowers in one clump, with bright warm red colors. Down on the list it went. "Do you want to look for another one again?" he lifted the book up to Demyx.

Bee Balm, Black-eyed Susan, Tickseed, Western Blue Flag and Soapweed were placed down on the list, and where it was getting late, they decided that the list was long enough for now, and closed shop. As Zexion locked the door behind them, Demyx got out the keys to his car.

"Did you need a ride?"

"No, I walk. But, Demyx," Zexion turned to face the taller teen (who, as it turns out, was a year older by the day) with a broken smile, but determination. "I know you'll need a place in two days, so why not stay with me until the paper work is done for the apartment?"

Demyx stood agape, the words not seeming to sink in. "Really? Are you sure you don't mind, and have enough room for me? Or enough food? I don't want to intrude, Zexion."

Zexion rolled his eyes playfully. "Demyx, don't worry about things like that, it's just for one night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Lilies**

Ch3 notes: I do not own anything but the plot for this story and the name of Marley's store.

The two days came and went, and as movers hired by his parents packed everything away in Demyx's old house, he headed to the shop to meet Zexion. They had the day off, and the bright Sunday weather was calming to Demyx as he walked to the shop, his car being taken back by his father. Zexion said they could spend all day in town, and do whatever; Demyx was excited about what they should do all day.

As the door opened, Zexion looked up from a magazine and soda to find said thought of blonde walking in with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Morning, Demyx."

"Morning, Zexy!"

Zexion had been taking a sip of his drink and at hearing the name spit it out in a thin wave. Cough! "Demyx, what the hell!?"

"What?" Demyx stood on the other side of the counter and offered a napkin. "Did I say something?"

"What's with the nickname? It sounds like you're calling me sexy or something." Zexion fixed himself before trying to take another sip.

As Demyx turned bright red at realizing his mistake, Marluxia stepped in wearing a bright red, sparkly suit with a matching top hat. "Right, well my little cherubs, I'm off to a social event, close the store when you leave, and Zexion…"

Zexion turned to the ridiculous man he called a boss and wanted to close his eyes from the light reflecting off the fabric. "Yes?"

"Zexy is a cute nickname, but only let Dem-Dem call you it, since he came up with it." And with that, the man left. The two boys stood still for a moment after the door closed, both recovering from the suit, the silence only being broken when Demyx shivered and 'Brrrr'ed'.

"What was that?" Demyx asked glancing at the door." "And when did he come up with Dem-Dem?"

"Or cherubs." Zexion tossed the soda and tucked the magazine under the counter before hoping off the stool and walking over the Demyx. "Ready to go?"

For the first time since they met, Demyx paid attention to what Zexion was wearing; simply because it occurred to him how different they dressed. A tight but still loose black t-shirt with a thin red heart outline with a black denim jacket, paired with black skinny jeans and black and white converse. Demyx quickly looked down at himself to find he had on a white t-shirt, washed out blue jeans, a white belt and red converse. It was almost like day and night.

A hand waved in front of him and Zexion looked up with question in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Demyx took the hand still in the air and brought it down gently, vaguely noting how cool the skin felt. "No, I was just admiring your style. It's different from what I'm use to."

Zexion looked down and then quickly away, a light pink on his cheeks. "Use to prep stuff, right?"

"Yeah," Demyx caught Zexion's eyes by leaning over to the side. "But I like yours better. It's different, not so stuck up. You wouldn't believe how many people would drown if it rained because their noses were so high up in the air." This made Zexion almost laugh, and Demyx grinned as he put an arm around the shorter teen's shoulders and began to walk to the door. "So, where do we hit first?"

Zexion walked out the door than waited for Demyx before shutting it and locking the door. "Well, I have a little money, so we could get a bite to eat, or…"

"Or what? Was there something you wanted?" Demyx asked standing on the curb as a car drove by.

"A book at the shop across the street, but if you're hungry-" Zexion was stopped by a hand.

Demyx shook his head and thumbed the book store across the street. "Come on, let's get that book." He turned and looked up and down the street. They were in the business district of town, and the buildings were all mostly brick, tall and holding the sky up. Colors floated everywhere with signs or banners, and the pavement was perfect, not a crack in sight. Cars would come every now and then, traveling at a leisurely thirty miles an hour. Stores were on either side of the flower shop, a clothes store on the left, a glass shop on the right. Directly across the street was the book shop, and next to it a comic store and a bakery.

Demyx looked up the street, then down, found it safe, and crossed. Zexion was close behind and they reached the other side quickly. Zexion, knowing the store's keeper, went inside first and walked to the counter where a towering man with a very toned body stood, his brown (slightly wavy) hair slicked back and a deep frown set into place. He saw Zexion and nodded, turning around to a book shelf that covered the entire back wall behind the counter. He pulled out a black book from a shelf just above his head and handed it to Zexion who took it with a mumbled thank you. Demyx looked around the shop as this was going on. He found the shelves to be almost as tall as the shop keeper, all stuffed with books from romance novels to picture books for kids; fiction, science fiction, fantasy, horror…

"Demyx, where are you?"

Zexion's voice calling him snapped Demyx out of his browsing and he turned, thinking he would find Zexion and the man at the counter, but instead found himself in a box of shelves. "Z-Zexion?"

"Demyx, where are you?"

"I don't know." Demyx began walking through the shelves and took a couple of left turns, finding himself at another dead end. "Zexion?"

No reply. The teen began to worry just a little as he turned around and tried again to find his way out. Dead end, dead end, dead end. Demyx was freaking out by now, and he took a turn so fast that he didn't realize there was a shelf there and slammed into it, hitting his nose and causing the giant, thick shelf to wobble before resting. He fell to the floor and moaned as he felt something warm reach his upper lip.

"Demyx? What happened?"

Demyx opened his eyes to find Zexion leaning over him, worry clear on his face and the shop's lights above him, giving him a halo effect. "Am I dead?"

Zexion shook his head. "No, you're not dead, but your bleeding."

"I am?" Demyx sat up quickly, then reeled back from his head spinning. "Where?"

Zexion put a hand behind Demyx's back to keep him steady as the other one hovered in front just in case. "Lexaus, can you grab a cloth?" The tall man nodded and disappeared behind the books. Zexion got off his knees and crouched on his feet, placing one of Demyx's arms over his shoulders and lifting him up. They staggered through turns and row after row of books before finally coming to the counter where Lexaus waited with a damp white cloth. He handed it to Zexion without a word, and Zexion in turn gently pressed it to Demyx's nose.

Demyx tipped his head back and swallowed a mouthful of blood. "I think I must have put a dent in your book case, sir. I don't bleed easily."

Lexaus nodded and gave Zexion a meaningful look before heading for a door that must have lead to a very thin and cramped back room.

Zexion quickly returned his attention to Demyx. "You idiot, who walks into bookshelves?" he dabbed away the blood and folded the cloth to a clean side. "You could have just stood still, I would have found you soon."

Demyx shrugged. "Sorry. I don't like mazes, they make me feel trapped." He put a hand over Zexion's and pressed a little harder. "Were you worried?"

"Of course I was worried, I thought I had lost you. And when I heard something hit, it only made it worse." Zexion shook his head and pulled his hand away. "Do I need to hold your hand or something?"

"Depends if we're on a date or not." Demyx replied sarcastically as he pulled the cloth away. A few sniffles and he was breathing through his nose again, looking like it had never bled. "There, all better. I never bleed for long, nothing to worry about." He turned to Zexion in time to get a smack on the forehead by Zexion's book.

Zexion checked that the book wasn't damaged, then turned to the counter, placing munny down and heading for the door. "Before you ask, you deserve it for the date comment, now let's go."

Lexaus came out just in time to grab Demyx's arm and issue a warning. "Zexion doesn't get close to people for a reason; do anything to hurt him, and you won't have just a bloody nose. Got it kid?"

Demyx nodded quickly. "Got it."

Lexaus let go and motioned for him to leave, which Demyx was happy to comply with. As soon as the blonde was out the door, he shook his head and called the number on the top of the list on the counter.


	4. Author's note

CutieHeartless here, and I just want to say that I can't thank you all enough for the support. I haven't even gotten very far and I'm finding so many people reading and approving. But now is also a time of frustration, as you can imagine, because I have ideas pouring into my head, and no time to put them in the story without jumping around. Oh, well. ^^ I'm very happy with how Water Lilies is coming along, and if some of you don't understand the humor yet, don't worry, because I have some innuendoes in store for the two of them, and hopefully a good steamy scene or two…but I digress. AND NOT TO WORRY! I feel kind of bad for doing this to him, but Zexion is as tragic as you all expect, and you'll find out why in ch. whateverisnext. Well, this is just a quick thing before school, so I will continue with the story, and will try not to leave it on too many cliffhangers. Promise. Bye! :3


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I just want to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of these characters, but I do own the plot, the red suit idea, and the penguin. Don't worry, it'll make sense.

After leaving the book store, Demyx made a bee line for the windows to the bakery where little displays of sweets were calling his name. His stomach whined at the teasing and he soon wished he had eaten something this morning. "Hey, Zexy."

Zexion put a finger on his spot in the book and looked up. "Hm? And again, no nickname."

"Which one do you like better?" Demyx pointed to the window before flattening his nose against the glass.

Zexion humored the blonde and glanced in at the little cupcakes and cookies. All of them were bright and covered in powdered sugar, some with ribbon like borders. Zexion looked at each and every one of them, examining them one at a time before he closed his book altogether and placed a hand on the glass near Demyx's head. "None of them."

Demyx gasped, which to Zexion sounded a little childish for an eighteen year old, and spun on him. "How can you say that? They're all so pretty."

Zexion waved a hand over himself. "As you can tell, I'm not really one for pretty."

"Says the guy who works in a flower shop." Demyx retorted.

Zexion knew he had a point, but still pressed the matter. "Besides, there's too much sugar. Give me something simple like a plain chocolate chip cookie and I'll be set."

"Okay, then." Demyx put his hands on his hips before walking to the door and walking into the bakery. Through the window Zexion watched as Demyx walked up to a brunette not much shorter than him (Zexion) with spiky, gravity defying hair behind the counter. They started talking and Demyx pointed to Zexion once, still talking, and the brunette nodded, his head quickly turning to some part of the bakery before the boy, who was behind the counter, reached down and handed something to Demyx. The blonde smiled, probably said thanks, then headed for the door. Once out, Demyx pushed the white papered packaged into Zexion with an expectant look.

Zexion opened the paper to find a large chocolate chip cookie.

Demyx's expectant look turned into a smug smile. "Well, are you going to eat your plain chocolate chip cookie, or what?"

Zexion shook his head. "You're an idiot." He took a bite out of the cookie, then headed down the sidewalk past Demyx, heading for the park. "You coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming." Demyx put his hands in his pockets and fallowed after the slate haired teen.

…………………………………………

Zexion was enjoying the comfortable silence as the two headed for the park. The weather really was nice, if not a bit chilly for October. The leaves still clung to branches, but by now had lost their splendid colors and turned to dull light brown or red. People were walking the streets, but not many as it was a Sunday, and mostly everyone took this day to relax at home. Glancing down, he took another small bite of his cookie and told himself to thank Demyx later. He wasn't joking when he said a simple cookie was, for him, better than all the fancy stuff in that window. Glancing over his shoulder he caught Demyx a little ways behind, looking around at the town or up at the sky. Zexion worried for a moment before telling himself he was in plain sight and that Demyx would catch up soon.

"Well, well, well. Look who, or should I say _what_ we have here."

Zexion turned his head back just in time to walk into someone before stumbling back a few feet. He looked up and felt his heart stop. Seifer stood before him with Reno and Fuu flanking either side. All three had a look in their eyes that told Zexion he wasn't walking away from this easily. Reno quickly reached past Seifer and pushed Zexion down, his book and cookie landing before the gang. Seifer took one step and smashed the cookie under his steel-toed boots while reaching down for the book. "What's this? A book full of sad and depressing poems? Do you read them while you hack away at your skin?" he smiled. "I bet you read them out loud when you slaughter cats and dogs. Just so you can feel better."

Zexion stood and reached for the book. It ended with him getting punched in the face and landing on the ground again. "Give it back."

"Why would we do that, yo?" Reno asked rhetorically. "I mean, once we take care of filth like you, our town will be safe again, yo."

Fuu silently walked over to Zexion and knelt down, moving his hair away from his face so she could see both his eyes. "Leave. Safer that way."

Zexion reached out to touch her shoulder, but was kicked in the shin by Seifer's boots. "Keep your hands off her, you freak. You don't deserve to touch her, not anymore."

Zexion could hear how low those words had been said, and the anger that they carried. He knew another kick, one probably to his stomach, was coming; so he curled up to brace himself. When the kick did come, he saw stars, but refused to scream, or to even grunt. He wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure. Another kick came from a different angle, probably Reno joining in. Zexion knew he didn't have to worry about Fuu kicking him too; he knew her well enough to know that it wasn't her style. She would only fight a standing opponent.

"Hey!" Reno said suddenly. The kicking stopped and Zexion dared to open his eyes to see the two boys standing over him with his book open. "This isn't poetry. I can't even read it." Reno handed it to Seifer who took one glance at it, then handed it to Fuu. "What does it say?"

Fuu took the book gently and flipped through some of the pages, her visible eye widening ever so slightly before she dropped the book on the ground. "Don't pick it up!" She demanded when Reno bent down to retrieve it. "Don't touch."

Zexion sat up and stared up at her, knowing perfectly well why she let go of the black book. "Surprised?"

Seifer kicked Zexion in the shoulder, then stepped on it, keeping Zexion on the ground. "I told you not to speak with her."

"You told me not to touch her. Idiot." Zexion regretted the last part even before the word left his lips. However, before Seifer could cause more injury, he was thrown off.

Demyx stood near Zexion, his hand slightly tingling from punching the blonde kid off of Zexion. He turned to the brunette and the purple haired girl. Reno came at him, but Demyx dodged easily to the side and elbowed the back of his neck, making him fall next to Zexion who thought it best to sit up. Demyx then turned to the girl, who was already in a fighting stance when something tugged his pant leg.

Zexion looked up to Demyx with a bleeding lip. "Not her."

Demyx forgot the girl and bent down to help Zexion up. "Are you okay?"

Zexion held onto his stomach as he was helped up and tried to grin. "I've had worse."

Seifer and Reno both recovered and stood now, ready to try again. "Who the hell are you?"

Demyx stood in front of Zexion and thumbed his nose. "Someone not to mess with." Behind him, Zexion said nothing, but a look of surprise was on his face.

"I'd listen to him if I were you. You never know what he might do." A wicked and sarcastic voice came from the side and all turned to find a tall, thin boy walk up with a blonde girl just to his left. The boy's hair was that of a bright red, messy spikes combed back.

"Shit. It's Pyro and the Bitch Queen." Reno cursed looking at Seifer. "Maybe we should leave."

"And run away?" Seifer spat back. "Not a chance."

Fuu touched his arm. "Retry later." She glanced at Zexion before returning to Seifer. "Later."

The three turned after Seifer glared at Zexion and Reno flipped Demyx off. Fuu gave one back glance before turning away herself. Zexion turned away from them and turned instead to the redhead and blond. "Axel, Larxene."

Axel raised a black gloved hand before the slate haired teen could say anything. "Yes, Lexaus sent us to watch your back. But it seems," Axel eyed Demyx up and down, "That you don't need us after all."

Zexion sighed and turned to Demyx who held a confused face. "Lexaus is the bookstore owner."

Demyx mouthed an O and nodded, returning to Axel and the blonde who had been introduced as Larxene. "Name's Demyx. I'm a new friend of Zexion's."

Axel nodded with a grin that reminded Demyx of a cat who ate the cannery. Larxene just sighed and looked away. Zexion tried to walk, but his knees gave out on him and he gripped Demyx's arm. Axel came over and helped set the teen right again. "We should get you home. Is Yuffie home?"

Zexion nodded. "I don't think I can walk, Axel." He turned to Demyx and tried to smile apologetically. "Sorry 'bout this afternoon, Dem."

Demyx, with Axel's help, gently put Zexion on his back, holding his legs in place while letting his arms drape over his shoulders. "Don't worry, Zex. We were going to your house anyway, right?"

Zexion hid his face behind one of Demyx's shoulders and mumbled something. Demyx smiled softly at the contact and walked with Axel as the red head showed the way to Zexion's house.

Sorry the ending kind of sucked, but this is sort of a filler chapter, though I promise there wont be many…I hope. Anyway, review if you can, it makes me giddy to know it doesn't totally suck. Loves. ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

I know most people are use to a sad Zexion, and he will be sad, just give me time to get the wrinkles out, kay?

Axel unlocked the door to his floor apartment and let Demyx in first. A passed out Zexion in his arms instead of on his back. They were still too far away from Zexion's house to make it, and Zexion had begun to cough up blood. Larxene helped Demyx to set Zexion down on the living room couch and then went for the open kitchen behind the living room to get a wet cloth for the blood.

Demyx cupped Zexion's cheek and gently shook him. "Zexion, wake up. Open your eyes."

Axel stood behind him and shook his head. "It may be no use, they probably hit him hard."

Larxene returned and gave the damp cloth to Demyx. He in turn began to wipe away the blood on the corner of the bluenett's mouth. The cool contact must have brought the teen out of it because a groan escaped his lips. Demyx put the cool cloth on Zexion's forehead to see if that would work, and he was met with dark blue eyes.

"Hey there."

Zexion looked from him to Axel and Larxene behind. "Where are-ahh!" Zexion doubled over and clutched his middle. A shaky wheeze was what his breathing became.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Demyx picked Zexion back up in to his arms and turned to axel. "Got a car?"

"Only an old hot rod." Axel thumbed to the other side of the house.

Demyx headed for the hallway that lead to that side of the house with Axel close behind. He heard a jingle behind him and only assumed that it was the keys. Another quick jingle and he managed to shift Zexion so he could catch the keys as they were tossed in front of him. Zexion hissed a little but soon settled down. Out the back door, Demyx spotted the old hot rod; a rusted 1955 Chevy, the tailfins nearly falling off. Demyx could feel himself doubt the safety of this car, and was apprehensive about putting Zexion inside.

Axel patted his shoulder. "It runs, it's just old. Promise." He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door, climbing in the back and then fixing the seat so it laid down more. "Set him here."

Demyx carefully placed Zexion in the seat, laying his head down gently. "Keep an eye on him." And with that Demyx quickly went to the other side, slid in, slammed the door, and turned the key. Nothing.

"You have to jiggle it." Axel explained, holding Zexion down by the shoulders as he tried to sit up.

Demyx rolled his eyes and jiggled the key, the engine coming to life. Looking down, he found it to be a stick. "Damn."

Axel looked to the blond. "You do know how to drive a stick, right?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, a little too well. Hold on." And with that, Demyx shifted it into drive, pressed on the pedal and left the side driveway like a bat out of hell. Down the street they were doing just above the speed limit, hardly slowing down for any of the turns. In a drive from Axels house to town normally taking fifteen minutes took only eight. The hospital was on the other side of town, and when they finally got there, there were already people waiting outside for them. Apparently, Larxene was still at Axel's, and had called ahead for them.

The nurses took Zexion and gently put him on a stretcher, asking him where it hurt and what happened. Zexion wheezed and coughed more blood; it was the only thing he could do. While the nurses were making a room ready for him, Zexion looked around at where he was, slipping in and out of conciseness. Axel was right by his side, but when he spotted Demyx a few steps away he reached out a hand for him. Demyx took it immediately.

"You're going to be okay, Zexion. I'm staying here, and so's Axel, right?" Demyx looked from the pale (er) Zexion to Axel across from him.

Axel nodded his head. "Right. We'll be here when you get better."

The nurses returned and began to roll Zexion away. The teen held on stubbornly to Demyx's hand until his fingers slipped, his grip weaker than he thought. _Demyx…_

***

It had been ten hours since the three boys arrived at the hospital, the night come and gone with the rays of early day coming in to the waiting room where Demyx was laying on a couch with Axel in a chair nearby. The read head had fallen asleep sometime around twelve, but Demyx just couldn't relax. Worry combined with guilt had kept his body awake, even if his mind was willing. The sound of someone coming closer forced Demyx to sit up and find a pretty little nurse with a clip board in her hand look around the room. She spotted him and smiled, motioning for him to follow her. He did so without asking and she lead him into the elevator and up to the third floor where there was a receptionist who waved at the nurse. Down two halls and sliding doors, and Demyx was lead to room three o' nine, Zexion Dark on the door.

"He's still sleeping, but you can go in if you like." The nurse opened the door and smiled again at Demyx.

He nodded and walked into the room, the door closing behind him. Inside it was sterile white with a single bed near the large window. A chair was beside it on the window side, and he found himself hovering towards it. He pulled it over to the window and sat down, resting his head on the wall and staring out into a small garden they had on the side of the hospital. So…pretty…

***

Zexion first woke up to the dull pain in his torso, secondly to an itch in his arm. He forced his heavy eyes open to find himself hooked to an IV, and something holding tightly onto his ribs. Fogginess blurred his eyes a bit, but as he looked around the room, there was no mistaking Demyx, who lay sleeping against the wall next to the window, looking as if he had not slept at all. Zexion almost called his name out, but a hand on his shoulder brought his attention to his other side, where Axel stood.

Axel smiled softly and put a finger to his mouth. "Let's let the poor kid sleep. He's been awake most of the day, and he was up all night."

Zexion again looked at Demyx and asked himself why. _Why worry so much about me? We just became friends._ "Axel, what…happened?" He found he had to take quick breaths to keep up, almost as if he had been running.

Axel shook his head, a frown replacing the normally confident if not sarcastic grin-slash-smile. "Seifer, the bastard. He and Reno kicked you so hard they broke a rib, fractured two others and nearly ruptured a major blood vein. You're lucky to be awake and in such good condition, buddy."

"What about…him?" Zexion motioned to Demyx.

"Who, him? He's the one who carried you to my house, to the rod, drove us here, and staid with you as soon as he could. " Axel shook his head, a small spark of respect in his deep green eyes. Something Zexion didn't see normally. "The kid barely knows you, but is that worried. Either he's a fool, or you've found someone who knows loyalty through and through."

Zexion sighed, though because of the ribs it was more like a normal breath and it made everything sore. "Maybe a little of both."

"Well, Larx is coming over around noon with a card or something, Lexaus too. I hear he's bringing Saix and Luxord, so be forewarned." Axel sat on the edge of the bed. "What a mess, and a month before the comp, too."

Zexion shook his head. "Don't worry about that, you know I heal fast."

Just then, a soft knock on the door came before a boy with dark blond hair popped his head in and looked around. His blue eyes landed on Zexion and Axel and a light pink hit his ears. "Is Demyx still here?"

Zexion pointed to the sleeping blond before curiosity got the better of him. "Who are you?"

The boy stepped into the room fully and shut the door behind him. He wore dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a fancy jacket was over his left arm. Both Axel and Zexion could only think of one word: prep.

The boy spotted Demyx and crossed the room to the chair, waking the other blond up. "Dem, wake up. Come on, it's important."

"Let the poor kid sleep." Axel defended, not caring for who it was that just suddenly decided to barge in. "Who are you, anyway?"

The boy turned and looked at Axel. "Roxas, Demyx's cousin. I need him awake so I can tell him that his father's on a man hunt for his head."

Axel mouthed an O and staid quiet thereafter while Roxas woke, or tried to wake, his sleeping cousin. It wasn't working, Demyx would just go back to sleep. Roxas looked pleadingly at the other two in the room for help.

Zexion cleared his throat and turned to the blonds. "Demyx, wake up."

Demyx shot up and looked around the room. "Where is he, is he okay?!"

"I'm fine, Dem." Zexion rolled his eyes before smiling. "Idiot."

Demyx relaxed against the chair until he saw Roxas in front of him, then his spine went stiff. "Roxas-"

"He's coming-looking for you, and he wants blood. He's already yelled at your mom, won't answer his cell, and he's missing work. This is bad."

"Why is he looking for me?"

Roxas put a hand on his hip. "Well, let's see, shall we? You failed to go into the company like he wanted, left, got a job out in a flower shop, are moving into an apartment…your living your own life without him and his money, and he's livid because of it." Roxas turned to Zexion and Axel. "I was kind of hoping we had a place to hide him."

"We?" Axel asked leaving the side of the bed. "What's this 'we' thing?"

Roxas turned to Axel with his hand still on his hip. "If we don't hide him soon, his dad will find him, and chances are Demyx will wind up next to your-and his-friend."

"Axel, can we go to your house?" Zexion asked pulling himself up to sit more.

"We? Again with the 'we's'. Zexion, you're in a hospital bed."

"Not for long, the doctor just released him." A nurse suddenly came in and noted all the people. "Well, Mr. Dark, looks like you have a lot of friends."

Zexion was handed his clothes and the nurse left the room, closing the door again.

"Ha." Zexion said getting off the bed and heading for the side bathroom connected to his room. "Ax, help me get dressed so we can leave."

Axel helped Zexion to the bathroom while Roxas and Demyx came up with a plan. They would all go to Axel's house and phone Naminé, to see if the apartment was ready yet. If so, Demyx and Roxas would go there, if not, they would all spend the night at Axel's. Of course the red head wasn't thrilled, but what could he do? He had no reason not to trust Demyx after the attack, quite the opposite. But he had to admit, Demyx was getting close to them awfully fast. But then again, so did Larxene…

In the parking lot, all four stood in front of the hot rod that managed to make the ride over. Demyx called driving again, and Zexion opted for being in the front, so he wouldn't have to bend so much to get in or out. Roxas climbed in first, sitting behind Zexion and then Axel scooted in, sitting behind Demyx who started the car just as a silver Rolls Royce pulled up three cars down. Roxas ducked his head and muttered a shit before asking Demyx what to do.

"We pull away without bringing attention to ourselves." Demyx shifted to reverse, backed up, then drove away from the tall, mean man in the suit coming out of the car. When they reached the main road, they gave a collective sigh as Demyx relaxed and opted for driving with one hand, the other on the shift stick.

"Sorry for this, guys." Demyx said to Zexion and Axel. "I didn't mean to involve you in our-my issues."

"Same here, about Seifer and the others." Zexion said. Both shared a look before Zexion turned his head to talk to Roxas. "So you're his cousin?"

Roxas nodded. "His mom isn't nearly as bad as his dad, she's my mom's older sister."

"And is Demyx older than you?"

"By about a year and a half." Roxas returned. "So how do you know him?"

"Well, Demyx works at the flower shop where I work, and have for a while. We're kind of working on becoming friends."

"Well, Roxas Caine." He offered a hand around the seat.

Zexion took it gently. "Zexion Dark."

Roxas turned to Axel. "And you?"

"Axel. Just Axel." He offered no hand and turned to look out the window. Looking from the corner of his eye to see Roxas sticking his tongue out at him. He didn't speak for the rest of the ride, if only because he wasn't sure why he wanted to suck on that tongue.

When they reached the house, Larxene was already there waiting. She didn't ask about Roxas, didn't ask about why they were in a rush, didn't ask about anything, just stood around, doing things she needed to get done. It was only after Zexion was in clean clothes, and everyone was in the living room did she speak up. "So, what's up?"

"I got my ass kicked so hard I have busted ribs. Normal. But because Demyx isn't a spoiled rich kid his dad is out to find him, so he needs to hide. We know this because Roxas, his cousin from his mom's side, came to warn him at the hospital." Zexion said sitting on the couch next to Demyx.

Larxene nodded and pulled out a cell phone. "Who should I call?"

"No one, let's just get through today." Axel spoke running a hand over his face.

Demyx nodded and took out his own cell, dialing Naminé's number and having an answer after the third ring. "Hello?"

Zexion listened to the one way conversation.

Yes, is it ready?

Well how long will that take?

I could do that on my own.

Are you sure?

So you won't let me, even if I show up.

You're determined, aren't you?

No, it's not a bad thing, but are you sure?

Oh, all right. So tomorrow, then.

Demyx turned to Zexion and slumped into the couch. "She is determined to clean the place from floor to ceiling, and won't let us in, even if we show up and it's pouring out. But I have the place."

"So you're crashing here? Fine. Roxas." Axel came in from another room and motioned for the youngest to follow. He lead Roxas into the hall, up the stairs and into a small bedroom with a twin sized bed. "Help me make this. You'll sleep here tonight."

Roxas caught the blankets and pillows tossed at him from a closet in the corner and stood out of the way as Axel put a light blue sheet on the mattress. "So, you a friend of Dem's?"

"Haven't really met the guy. Don't know much about him." Axel took the blankets from Roxas and spread them out over the sheet, the royal blue standing out strongly to the bare white walls. Next were the pillows, though those were only a plain white. "What is he like?"

Roxas sat on the bed and looked around at the empty room. "Demyx? He's unique, sort of a shiny rock among diamonds. He grew up with money being thrown at him, but you know, he was never spoiled like I use to be. He found things he enjoyed that weren't meant for a prep."

"Like what?" Axel sat next to him on the bed and turned to give full attention.

"Music. It's his real passion; singing, playing that old beat up guitar, writing songs, stuff like that. Or racing cars. He's good at that, too." Roxas shook his head. "Or goofy stuff like watching cartoons, playing video games, he even tried ice skating once."

Axel nodded and glanced to the door.

Downstairs, Demyx was wondering what Axel was doing to poor Roxas. "Do you think everything's okay?"

Zexion was dozing on the couch, the painkillers still in his system. But he managed a nod. "Axel wouldn't do anything too bad to the poor kid."

A thump on the ceiling made Demyx doubt those words just a bit. Then running down the stairs and Roxas was standing in the living room, with different clothes on. Barefoot, white baggy jeans, and a white zip up t-shirt with a gray collar and black hems. "Well, how do I look?"

Demyx looked his cousin up and down and grinned. "You look like you finally match your personality."

Axel came in then, his grin once again reminding Demyx of a cat who ate the cannery. "I have old clothes from god-knows-who. The kids welcome to any of it."

Roxas smiled and sat next to Zexion. "Thanks."

Sorry if this wasn't a good chapter, but I have to go do stuff, and I promise I'll think of something better for the next one, and the next one is where you will find Zexion's dark past. And maybe why Fuu seems to have a connection… :3


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Hey everyone, it's me again. I just want to say thanks for all the people who have reviewed and added me to their fav. List. I love it and I hope this chapter is better off than the last one.

Just a recap, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the songs that will be put into this story, and I thank Lizzy-chan for getting me into writing.

For the rest of the day everyone was at Axel's. Zexion had called his house to let them know he was fine and that he was at Axel's, while Demyx tried to convince Naminé to let him move in that day. Larxene was in the large back yard cooking a barbeque early dinner while Roxas played with Axel's giant and I mean giant dog, Marly. Axel watched from the porch swing in the corner of the porch that didn't house the grill.

His green eyes fallowed as Roxas ran from one side of the yard to the other, Marly hot on his heels. He noted how Roxas' hair caught the late afternoon sun, making it almost glow, his skin sweaty and just as bright from the exercise. The clothes he lent fit the teen perfectly and Axel found himself admiring Roxas' hips and the way he held a certain feminine quality while also still having an equal amount of masculinity. _Ample curves that I'm sure prove useful._ He noted when, while keeping a stick from Marly, Roxas' shirt lifted enough to give Axel a pretty view of the freckle next to his naval. However, before the red head could consider the information, Demyx and Zexion joined the party, the blond holding a radio in his left hand.

"Anyone for music?" Demyx asked setting it on the floor near the grill and popping two batteries into the back. As static came through the speakers, he began to fiddle with the tuner until he landed on a clear station, "Mercy" playing happily with the bass carrying across the yard.

Zexion sat next to Axel, now the both of them watching as the blonds played with Marly. Axel turned to Zexion and grinned. "I think I've found my new play-thing." His eyes traveled to the young face of Roxas as he ran around Demyx to get away from Marly.

Zexion fallowed this stare and when he spotted Roxas shook his head. "No chance. He'll shoot you down, Ax."

Axel's eyes brightened at the sound of a challenge. "Why?"

"Because, unlike the pushover, swooning girls at school, he has a mind and knows how to use it. He'll leave you spinning."

"I was thinking more of screaming, Zexion. And I can prove to you that I can get him to agree." Axel stood up and barefooted walked across the yard over to a panting Roxas. Zexion watched curiously as Axel asked Roxas something and the other nodded, glancing over to Zexion for a moment before returning to Axel. Axel began to say something, and then extended a hand towards Roxas for emphasis. Roxas smiled cockily and shook his head, saying something in return before returning to the dog. Axel put his hands in his pockets, shrugged, commented, and then returned to Zexion on the swing.

The bluenett leaned in closer to Axel. "Well?"

"Well…"

"_Hey, Roxas. Having fun?"_

_Roxas nodded._

"_Good. Hey, I need your help with something. A bet with Zexion."_

_Roxas glanced over at Zexion and noted that he was indeed watching. "Kay."_

"_Well, the thing is, he doesn't think I can land a piece of ass; your ass, if we want to be specific. So I was figuring if you come with me, we can get this done and over with up in my room and settle the whole thing."_

_Roxas first looked surprised, than began to laugh under his breath, a smug grin coming across his features. "Seriously? You think that will work?"_

_Axel waited._

"_Thanks, but you're going to have to be more convincing than that if you want any piece of my ass." Roxas turned and headed for Marly._

_Axel put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "You're on. We'll see who will win this."_

Zexion sat there for a minute, analyzing it. "Well, I can only come up with one conclusion."

Axel kept an ear open while he returned to watching the blond target.

"He's going to be a handful; too much for you to handle. Face it, he will be the one who got away." Zexion smiled more to himself then anything really, Axel could land any woman in town if he asked. But Roxas, he just gave the impression he wouldn't be so easy to capture. It would be fun to watch, so long as no one really got hurt.

Demyx suddenly crossed Zexion's line of sight and the bluenett then began to think about said bouncing blonde. He knew nothing about him, had only known him for what, three days? And already he was fitting into Zexion's life comfortably. He wasn't sure if he minded or not. After all, Larxene did it somewhat similarly, just not as close as Demyx had become. When Demyx was looking his way, Zexion decided to call him over. Demyx smiled more and jogged over to the swing, sitting down out of breath but happy.

"Hey, Demyx." Zexion smiled at him and rubbed his ribs gently. "Would you mind sting with me for a while?"

Demyx shook his head and sat cross legged on the swing. "Of course not. Want to talk?"

"Sure." Zexion said leaning back on the swing. "Talk about what?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know, us?"

Zexion nodded and motioned for Demyx to go first. "Start wherever you want."

Demyx nodded and looked up at the sky past the porch's roof. "Well, as you know, my dad's in a big company. It's been a family tradition for the son to fallow the father, and had been for, oh god…seven generations?"

Zexion widened his eyes to show his surprise. "Had been? Isn't it still in place?"

Demyx shook his head. "You see, my family is old, really old. And so, we have a 'main branch' and side branches of the family." Demyx did the air quotes while explaining. "I am the only child under the main family. So it was expected by everyone that I continue on. Which I didn't, and never will, so…yeah. 'Had been' fits better in this time and place."

Zexion remembered when he had been asked if the shop was hiring over the phone. "So, why didn't you get the job at the company?"

Demyx shrugged. "I was nervous, so I was talking too much, bumping into things and nearly breaking an expensive vase… plus I wasn't a cold hearted bastard like them." He sighed and turned to the deep, dark blue watching him. "I was given anything I wanted, even when I wanted to work for it, and it grew annoying. So, I started doing things that would put me away from my father."

Roxas kept an eye on Axel. He was beginning to remind him of a cat, those green eyes fallowing him everywhere. He knew what the red head wanted, and he didn't so much mind as he saw nothing in it for him. Roxas was never one for a cheap one night, or "friends with benefits", but he wouldn't ask Axel for anything either. So, he figured he would tease the guy some, see how much he wanted it. Maybe he would humor Axel. Maybe not. In any case, he also kept an eye on Demyx and Zexion. The two were on the porch swing talking. Rephrase that, Demyx was talking, Zexion was listening. "Wonder what they're talking about."

It was Zexion's turn and he avoided looking at Demyx as he continued. "So, he want to jail for killing mom, and I was left alone. Eventually I came across Aireth when I bumped into her-literally- and she insisted that I come with her to her house. Probably because my clothes were torn and I was covered in dirt. Well, it turned out that her house was full of kids like me, with no other place to go. I was the youngest, the others in their teens. After a while they all got old enough to move out and start their lives on their own, leaving just me and Aireth." Zexion again rubbed at his ribs. "Yuffie showed up with about ten toddlers one day, saying they were escaping from a bad orphanage. Aireth took them all in an instant, and I became the second oldest, because Yuffie is about Roxas' age. I've been helping ever since with the kids. They're kind of my family."

Demyx sat quietly as Zexion finished his past and they both watched Larxene for a while cook the food.

"I'm not normally a happy person. I'm known around town by everyone as 'emo' and most avoid me. So, just the fact that you are willing to put up with me is kind of odd." Zexion spoke evenly. He glanced at Demyx and shook his head. "I mean, look at how we dress."

Demyx did look, and didn't find anything off at all. "Zexion, clothes are a stupid thing to base a person off of. Roxas is prime example. HE would rather be in cargo pants and a tight shirt rather than in kaki."

Zexion sighed and leaned his head off the edge of the swing's back. "Maybe, but I'll warn you again, I won't help your social standing."

"Maybe I don't want a social standing. Being a reject with you sounds more fun." Demyx shot Zexion a grin and winked as he headed off the porch to "protect" Roxas (Zexion told about Axel) from a pair of green eyes.

Zexion watched as he left and couldn't help the smile on his face. Bubbly, bouncy, goofy ditz of a blond.

**************

Later that night, they all sat on the porch and ate, Demyx and Zexion on the swing with *ahem* little Roxas in between. Axel sat with Marly on the floor, leaning against the house and Larxene had pulled out a chair from the kitchen, sitting in front of all of them. The food began with spare ribs and hamburgers, hotdogs and french-fries. A salad full of veggies came next and soon everyone had eaten their fill. "There's still desert left." Roxas whined when his stomach growled.

Axel looked up at the blond. "Roxas, you pig." He was amazed that such a small, thin body could hold so much food.

Roxas smiled and mockingly bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

Demyx laughed and patted Roxas' head. "It's not a praise, Roxas." He stood up and walked out into the yard, stretching as he did. "Anyway, I'm ready for a nap."

Zexion stood then, heading for the door inside. "Demyx, why not stay up a little longer so you can sleep tonight."

Axel scoffed. "Who said anything about sleep? We're goin' to stay up all night. Isn't that right, Roxy?"

Roxas grimaced at the nickname. "Roxy?"

Axel wiggled his eyebrows. Larxene rolled her eyes, and Zexion went inside mumbling something about a "playboy".


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

I want to say that this is going too fast, but then again I'm impatient, so…here we go, and I hope you like the songs I picked. It was for the sound they give and the words, not always who sings it. Though, if you have a song that you think I could use for one of the guys, please, let me know, kay?

Thoughts floated around Zexion as he rested between a deep sleep and a foggy state of being awake. Most of the thoughts centered around one person. He was kind, good natured, open minded, fair, unselfish, funny, responsible…if Zexion was out of his little world he would scold himself for sounding so pathetic, but right now, alone, only pleasant thoughts of Demyx floated by. And now that Zexion was tossing caution to the wind (sort of) he admitted that part of him thought Demyx attractive. A happy person by nature, smiles brightened his green eyes making them even more brilliant.

Slowly, though, Zexion began to wake up, and memories from the night came back in a sort of timeline. Getting to Axel's house, sitting on the porch swing, watching Demyx and Roxas play with Marly, eating dinner, sitting on the swing with Demyx after the sun was gone just talking about whatever came to mind, and then he remembered how after he explained his interest in Wicca Demyx began asking questions, as if it wasn't a taboo at all. Then after they returned inside, how the five of them watched a movie, how as he was growing tired he began to lean on Demyx, how he fell asleep… on Demyx…oops. Zexion hoped he wouldn't have to sort out problems that might have come out of that. As the darkness faded from his eyes he was met with more darkness, but this one playing a soft melody. Zexion turned his head to find Demyx on the floor at the end of the couch, Axel's old beat up guitar in his lap.

Demyx was staring out the front windows as he strummed the strings, soft words leaving his mouth, barely reaching Zexion. "Someone told me love would all save us. But how can that be, look at what love gave us; a world full of killing, and blood spilling, that world never came. And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watching as we all fly away."

Zexion listened and was amazed at how beautiful his voice sounded. Demyx never mentioned that he could sing, just that he loved music. Inching closer, hoping Demyx wouldn't notice, he began to hear clearer the words.

"Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you. It isn't the love of the hero, and that's why I fear it won't do. And they say that a hero could save us, I'm not going to stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, watch as we all fly away." Demyx glanced over his shoulder much to Zexion's horror and spotted the bluenett, the music instantly stopping and both boys freezing in place. The first one to move was Zexion, and only because he had to blink or his eyes would dry out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Zexion began to pull away back to his side of the couch and lay back down, though he didn't remember sitting up in the first place.

"No one's ever heard me play before." Demyx said quietly. He set the guitar down and turned to Zexion fully. "Was I bad?"

Zexion watched him from his spot on the couch and shook his head. "No, you were perfect. And you sounded perfect, too."

Demyx turned a bright red and hid his face in the couch. "I don't normally sing when people are around, but I thought you were asleep."

"Well, I was." Zexion switched places so he was still lying in the couch, but his head was closer to Demyx's. "You sounded really good, Demyx. You shouldn't feel so bad." _And I'm sounding pathetic again._

Demyx looked up, his face still really red, even in the dark. "You liked it?"

Zexion nodded, stretching his arms above his head, ignoring the dull pain from his ribs. They would heal in a week or two. "You should play another song."

Demyx pulled his face from the couch and reached for the guitar. "What song?"

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know any happy ones. You pick."

Demyx leaned on the couch again and strummed a few cords before it seemed he had finally picked a song. "Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on…Axel's head?" The improvising made Zexion smile and it gave Demyx just the little push he needed. "This is where I grew up, I think the present owner fixed it up. I never knew we'd went without, the second floor was hard for sneaking out. And this is where I went to school, most of the time had better things to do. Criminal record says I broke in twice, I must have done it half a dozen times."

Demyx stopped when a creek from the hall produced a sleep induced Roxas in only his pants. He shuffled over to the couch, snuggled right up against Zexion, then waited for Demyx to continue.

Zexion felt a little awkward, but seeing as Roxas somehow looked like one of the kids at home, he gingerly put an arm over his shoulder and let it hang there while Demyx started up again, but on a different song.

"Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling." Demyx began.

A loud crash stopped him dead in his tracks. Axel loomed over the three of them with an intent to kill…until he saw Roxas nearly asleep again. "What's with him?"

Demyx put the guitar down and motioned to his cousin. "When Roxas is tired, he migrates to the warmest body. It helps him to sleep."

Axel charged himself with removing Roxas and holding him like a bride. The shorter of the two snuggled even closer to Axel and clutched at his tank top. Axel stared at the other two for a moment before a very tired version of his cat smile played on his lips. "I'll let yo off this time because I have Roxas."

"Don't rape him while he's asleep." Demyx called before sitting on the couch near Zexion's head. He yawned and stretched. "I want to sleep, but I'm not use to the floor."

"So take the couch." Zexion said sitting up.

"No, you have busted ribs."

Zexion glared at the blond. "Fine, suffer then." He turned his back to Demyx and got comfortable on the couch…until he felt something against his back. Glancing over his shoulder he found himself back to back with Demyx, somehow with them both fitting on the couch. "Demyx?"

"G'Night, Zexy." Demyx mumbled, quickly falling asleep.

"Night, Dem." Zexion closed his eyes and wondered if he would regret any of this in the morning.

***Morning***

Yep. Definitely regretted it. Specially when it was Demyx pulling him closer that woke him in the first place. Axel and apparently Roxas were still asleep, so it was only Zexion's voice inside his head that really made any noise. It was screaming for him to get up and away from Demyx, but his body wouldn't respond. He just laid there, staring at the couch as Demyx's chest gently pushed against his back with each even breath. His mind was yelling at him to move, to get out of this situation. _Demyx doesn't mean anything more to you than a friend. So get up, don't just lay there next to him, what's wrong with you?!_

A soft mumble from behind him broke Zexion out of his inner battle. He chanced a glance over his shoulder to find a sleepy-eyed Demyx beginning to wake up, his green eyes hid behind full lashes, though short. Demyx rubbed his face into Zexion's shoulder blade and mumbled again. "Zexy, you're comfy."

Surly Demyx noticed the temperature change as blood turned Zexion's face a bright cherry red. The heat was almost about to kill him when Demyx propped himself on his elbow and stared at Zexion, eyes barely open. He placed a hand on Zexion's forehead and waited a moment before pulling his hand away. "Thought you had a fever or somethin'."

Zexion took a deep breath to calm himself down just as a knock on the front door alerted to a guest. Zexion managed to roll over Demyx and stand on his feet without touching anything but his chest and the couch, and made his way to the door.

Marluxia and Lexaus stood on the other side, Marluxia holding a single yellow rose and he offered it to Zexion before the teen could ask. "How are you feeling?"

Zexion took the rose carefully, eyeing the thorns. "Fine. Sore, but that will go away in a week or two."

Lexaus eyed Demyx who was on his back, an arm draped over his eyes. It was not a friendly stare.

Zexion saw and shook his head. "It's not his fault, Lex. He kept them from killing me."

Axel came in then, Roxas close behind and when Axel spotted Marluxia and Lexaus, he grinned as best he could for just getting up. "Morning Marly. Lex."

Roxas started to giggle a little. "You named the dog after the guy with pink hair?"

"Careful, kid, I'm no one to make fun of." Marluxia said pointing a finger at Roxas. He was about to continue, but Axel put a protective arm in front of Roxas while yawning. "In any case, Aireth told us to come and see if the kid was doing okay."

Lexaus handed a card to Zexion before he continued to stare down the unaware Demyx. Zexion read the card out loud. "Hope you feel well, because we have to keep our punching bag healthy. Love, the gang and mom"

"Mom?" Demyx asked finally getting up. "I thought you didn't have a mom."

"Aireth. Her nickname from us is 'mom' because she took care of us." Marluxia explained.

"Oh! So the gang is the original kids Aireth took care of, before Yuffie and the others came along." Demyx nodded as if to agree and then headed down the hall to the bathroom he had found last night.

Lexaus put a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "How much did you tell him?"

"No names, really. Just the basics and a few detailes here and there." Zexion said. "Trust him, all right?"

*********

Marluxia, Lexaus, Larxene, Axel, Luxord, Saix, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion. The eleven original kids "belonging" to Aireth. All but Zexion were out on their own, holding jobs in different parts of town. Marluxia owning the flower shop, Lexaus having the book store. Axel fixed up cars, Larxene cooked for the school, Vexen was the science teacher for the school, Luxord managed the winery, Saix and Xemnas worked in the mayor's office, Xigbar worked at the grocery store, and Xaldin traveled around doing odd jobs. Demyx listened as Zexion explained this over a cooked breakfast thanks to Larxene, and things began to click. Why Zexion and the "boss" seemed so close, why Zexion knew Lexaus' book store like the back of his hand, how he knew Axel well enough to come to his house without any feeling of intruding…it all began to make sense.

Zexion put down his cup of coffee and eyed Demyx. "Confused?"

"No, not at all." Demyx sipped his orange juice while watching through one of the windows as Marly and Marly the dog gave Roxas a lesson in throwing a stick properly. "I just didn't expect to know you so well so soon, is all."

Zexion looked into the light brown coffee and sighed to himself. "Sorry if it's too much to handle."

"Not at all. I just feel a little bad because I feel I know you better than you know me."

"Well, I'm sure it won't last long. Once you get settled into your apartment, you can have us over for a party or something." Zexion put the cup to his mouth but did not drink, rather he enjoyed the warmth against his lip. "Sound fair?"

Demyx beamed, but was stopped from commenting by a red head plopping himself in his lap. "Hey, Dem-Dem." Axel said throwing an arm around Demyx's neck. "So, what ya doing?"

Zexion hid his distaste by biting into his simple toast and chewing. Demyx, on the other hand, tried to push Axel off. "Trying to talk with Zexion."

Axel took the hint and stood, but kept a hand on Demyx. "Listen, I need to know what turns Roxas on."

Demyx shook his head, a light pink in his hears. "How the hell am I to know? As far as I know, Roxas has never been with someone before. Though I give you, he can be a tease."

Axel 'hmm-ed' and rubbed his chin. "I see, so I'll be the first one to see his sex face. Nice."

The pink in Demyx's ears grew brighter. "I doubt you'll get the chance, Axel."

Zexion was now focusing on his toast intently. Who came up with the idea, he must thank them if he ever found out (as you can tell, sex isn't a topic Zexion is use to).

"Well, he's a tease, so he must have some idea about what he's doing. In any case, you're his cousin, right?"

Demyx nodded, a little unsure of where the next comment would go.

"So, what are your spots? Maybe you two have something in common."

Zexion cursed to himself. _Damn. Out of toast. Coffee's next._

Demyx was by now red eared and the tint was heading across his cheeks. "I wouldn't tell you them, even if I knew what they were."

Axel's eyes widened. "Oh, so you're a virgin too. Wow, I've never known two at a time before. Is it because you're a-sexual?"

Demyx hid his face in his hands, the embarrassment too much. Zexion cursed when he found his cup empty and looked for a new, longer lasting distraction. None.

Roxas came in then, panting and sweaty again. He spotted Axel and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the back porch. "Axel, help me would you?"

The kitchen became silent once again as Zexion and Demyx tried to recover. "Well, that was…something."

Half an hour later, Axel came bursting in, a look of triumph on his face. Apparently, Roxas turned his head at the wrong time and pecked Axel on the cheek. The read head couldn't stop smiling. "I know he didn't mean to, but it's a new foot hole in my progress."

Demyx ignored him in favor of talking to Larxene about the public school in town and how technically Demyx hadn't finished school. He still had his senior year to do. Larxene said she would see if she couldn't get him transferred over, and Demyx thanked her deeply. Zexion listened while doing the dishes and wondered if they would wind up having any classes. The phone ringing next to him pulled him away and with dripping hands answered the rings.

It was Naminé, and she was calling to let Demyx know that he could move in at last, and that she would be waiting for him at the place with his house key. Demyx then called the place holding his stuff in storage and gave them the address and time to show up. "Could I have your help with unpacking?"

Zexion rubbed his ribs without thinking about it. "I can't do much, Demyx."

"Yeah, but you could direct stuff, and it would be keeping me company." Demyx said as he stood up off the stool and walking over to the shorter teen. "Please?"

"I want to help." Larxene said crossing her arms. "Why does no one ask me for help?"

Demyx looked to her apologetically "Sorry, Larx."

Marluxia walked in then, Marly close behind. "Whatever Larxene does, I do."

"So I have to go, because you both need to be looked after." Axel said carrying Roxas on his back, his hands on his upper thighs, just shy of Roxas' ass.

Roxas held his arms loosely around Axel's neck, knowing he wouldn't be dropped. Resting his chin on Axel's shoulder, he didn't miss the chills on Axel's darker skin because of his breath traveling across it. He grinned, having fun teasing the older man. "Well, wherever Axel's going, I want to go too."

Axel smiled and held on a little tighter, becoming very comfortable with Roxas' weight. The kid was lighter than he looked, by a good couple pounds. "See, we'll all help."

Demyx looked at his cousin and how close he was becoming with Axel. He knew it wouldn't be long before they were together, Roxas followed his heart, and if it trusted Axel enough to be his first (and hopefully only, in Demyx's mind), then what could Demyx do but wish them everything and be there if they ever needed his help. He then glanced at the boy with deep indigo eyes who was becoming very close himself. Would he follow his heart, or test it with time, wait to see what happens? He wasn't sure, but at this point, he was grateful to any of the gods listening for getting Zexion as a friend. His first real friend, but certainly not his only, with how well he worked with the others in the gang.

Zexion finished the dished as axel was arguing with Larxene while Roxas was still on his back. In any case, it would be done sooner if everyone did help; at the very least the seven of them. "I think it's a good idea. It would get done quicker so Demyx could at least sleep there."

And so it was decided. The seven of them (Lexaus being the only unwilling one) set themselves on going to help Demyx unpack. Or get the furniture in, whichever.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

I just want to say thanks to all of you who think my story is any good, you all have my love. But if you could give me a few suggestions in how I should do the mechanical things…^///^ thanks. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so long, there's just so much to put into it.

Axel, Roxas, Zexion and Demyx piled into the old hot rod that had so faithfully brought the three to the hospital and lead the way towards the back roads of town, not too far from Axel's neighborhood. Behind them Lexaus' car; a brand new Tacoma Base, the deep blue reminding Demyx of a hit man. Though, he supposed for a tall man he would need a big truck like that, wouldn't he? As they reached the end of Axel's road, which was named Wick Road (a-thank you), they took a right and headed away from town, towards areas with more trees than houses. As they reached the end of that road (none of them paying attention to any joke) Demyx headed strait, off the paved road and onto an unnamed road.

Zexion read the directions Naminé had given them and looked up to see if they were going the right way. _At the end of wick road, take a right onto juncture street and fallow it strait down until you hit dirt. The road doesn't have a name, but you should just go down in until you reach the driveway. It will be the one with a beat up red mailbox. Fallow that up the driveway, and I'll be waiting for you in front of the house._ "Well, I think we're on the right track."

Demyx's hand left the stick to gently pat Zexion's leg before returning. "Don't worry, Zex. Even if we miss it the first time around, we'll turn around and try again." A reassuring smile played on his face, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Zexion watch him a moment before nodding and looking away.

Roxas was once again behind Zexion, and he was facing Axel as best he could, being a little bastard and driving Axel crazy. They had decided to play a game. Axel would point to a spot, and Roxas would nod if it was a turn on spot, shake his head no if it wasn't. Only he was doing neither, just shrugging for every spot, little smirks here and there. Axel was about ready to just let his hormones take over and scour every inch of Roxas' body with his tongue until he found every spot that drove the youth wild. Thinking of having Roxas beneath him, writhing in pleasure and moaning his name… Axel was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Roxas reaching over and poking the bump in his crotch.

"Axel, you shouldn't get so excited, we haven't done anything yet." Roxas said quietly so that the other two in the front wouldn't hear. He put his hand directly on the bulge and ever so slightly moved his hand forward, as if a bump in the road had caused it. Axel stiffened as intense waves of pleasure ran like electricity through his nerve endings.

"Y-you shouldn't do that, Roxas." Axel kept his voice down as well, but it broke on Roxas' name.

Roxas moved it forward again, this time a little harder. "Aw, don't I get a nickname like Zexion has?"

Axel bit his lip to keep from making a sound as a real pot hole caused Roxas' hand pull away suddenly and press harder to keep his balance because of the way he was sitting. Roxas righted himself and looked apologetically at Axel. He mouthed a 'sorry' before facing forward and tapping Zexion on the shoulder. "How much longer?"

Zexion turned his head so he could see some of Roxas behind him. "Yeah, we should be there soon, Roxas."

The blond returned to the red head breathing deeply trying to calm himself down and smirked. "Hey, Axel." He whispered.

Axel turned his head and watched as Roxas somehow leaned over enough to brush his lips against Axel's ear as he whispered something that fired the red head right back up. Roxas sat down and faced forward, acting like a perfect kid as Demyx checked them in his rear view mirror before returning to the road. Axel just couldn't get his mind around this. Roxas was supposed to be a virgin?! What the fuck? It wasn't possible. Not after…

_Roxas leaned in and nipped Axel's ear before whispering. "Axel, once we get to Demyx's place, want to find my spots? I'm sure they're someplace hidden."_

…that. Axel shook his head and tried to push down the need to grab Roxas and put him on his lap. Technically it was possible, if Roxas unbuckled, and if Demyx allowed such behavior towards his cousin in front of him and Zexion. Probably not. "Damn."

Demyx pointed with his free hand as he turned the wheel to the left. "Look, there it is."

**********

All six stood in front of the cars, staring up at the apartment building, mouths in various positions. Demyx and Zexion looked on with their mouths slightly open. The building was more like a mansion cut in half by a giant wall. All the thorny vines had been cut back t the point that all that remained was to remove the roots from the ground. The frogs could be heard, but they were far away, not right up against the house. And there stood Naminé, covered in band-aids and paint from head to toe. She had, aside from taking care of the vines, painted the house a new fresh white along with the inside of Demyx's place.

"Demyx, it was a miracle we found her before someone else had." Zexion whispered to Demyx while looking around at the thick green freshly cut grass. "Poor girl must not of gotten any sleep."

Naminé smiled at everyone and walked to Demyx, handing him a set of two keys. "Here you go. I can make more if you need them, just let me know." She smiled again and looked over to Zexion. "Like if you need a pair."

Zexion smiled back, not really knowing how to respond.

"Well, let's start with the tour. If you guys don't mind, I'd like it to be Demyx and Zexion for now." Naminé asked as she lead the way to what looked like the front door.

"Could Roxas come? He's my cousin." Demyx asked, grabbing Roxas' arm. When Naminé nodded, the three boys followed her inside to the apartment. The first thing they noticed was that everything was white. Only the hard wood floors retained any color.

When they first walked into the door, they were greeted by an open kitchen and living room, only a half bar/counter stood between the two rooms, that and the walkway. Up three stairs past the kitchen and living room was a small landing with a door on the wall to the right. It was a normal sized door, but seemed small when you noticed the high ceiling on the entire first floor. It was explained that the door lead to one of the bedrooms. It was long, not very wide, but would be comfortable with the right furniture. Up ten stairs from the landing that took a small degree to the left brought them to the second floor, the open hall allowing you to see into the kitchen (almost like a balcony) and left you directly above the living room. To the left was another door, another room, a little larger than the first floor one, and more boxed off. Almost directly in front of the stairs was the bathroom, the only one unfortunately. It was large enough for three people at a time, with a shower in the far corner, and a four clawed tub next to it along the wall. The toilet and sink were accordingly. Back in the hall, there was one more door, at the other end of the hall. It was the master bedroom, and when Demyx saw it, he fell in live. High bay windows on the far wall were above built in stairs/shelves. Windows practically lined two out of the walls, giving a view of the back yard and the side of the house.

Naminé waited until Demyx turned to her before she asked. "Well? Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more." Demyx couldn't stop smiling at what was given to him. "I owe you so much."

Naminé giggled, happy herself and handed Zexion a piece of paper. "It's my phone number, in case he needs it, though I don't think he will. I live in the other half of the house."

Zexion took the paper and nodded. Just then, a pebble was thrown at the bay windows and Roxas opened them to find Axel in the back yard. "The stuffs here."

***********

The first thing he wanted out was the heavy furniture. So he, Axel and Lexaus took the four-person leather couch from the front of the pile in the truck and brought it in to the living room, setting it on the wall facing the windows. Next was the armchair and loveseat. The loveseat went in the corner next to the couch, the chair in the opposite corner. Next was the entertainment center, and that went in between the loveseat and the chair against the wall. A heavy duty dresser was put under the windows and then the flat screen HD TV was placed on top. The rug going on the floor was just thrown on the couch for later, and the smaller stuff was put against the entertainment center, again for later. Next was Demyx's things for his room. The queen sized bed frame was set along the wall with the bay windows; it fitting under the stairs/shelves standing out of the wall with enough room for the mattress. Demyx and Axel laughed as Zexion and Roxas tried to bring it up the stairs, both shorter boys not being able to see what they were doing. Eventually they got it into the room, throwing it on Demyx and leaving him to suffer. Meanwhile, Larxene and Marluxia worked on getting the tall bookcase and thick bureau into the room, both leaving less than impressed with the blonde's choice of furniture.

It took only three hours for them to bring everything inside, though it wasn't really all neat and perfect, most of it was put to the side here and there. They all decided to sit on the cars and listen to the radio. Lick you like a lollypop was playing.

"I hope you will be at work tomorrow, boys." Marluxia said as he ran a hand through his hair. I've already lost two days of work, and my shop won't be able to afford it."

"It would, if you stopped selling the most expensive flower there is." Zexion retorted under his breath. Demyx almost elbowed his ribs, but stopped himself just in time to instead poke his friend's shoulder.

"Careful, Zex." He whispered. Both boys watched as Marluxia went into a montage about how youth these days lost the opportunity of learning responsibility and duty. They laughed silently and headed to the old hot rod. Demyx turned back to Zexion and held out one of the keys to the apartment.

Zexion took the key but had no idea why Demyx was giving it to him. "Why me?"

"In case you need to get away from the kids, or them." Demyx glanced over at the four adults and Roxas. "I'll have a bed in one of the spare rooms by next weekend."

Zexion nodded and looked up at the sun. "It's past lunch. Why don't we borrow some food from Naminé and I can make sandwiches for everyone."

Demyx agreed and together they went to borrow "a cup of sugar" as it were.

**********

Axel hurriedly finished his sandwich that Zexion was kind enough to make for him and disposed of the paper plate he had been using. Roxas had said to meet in the back yard, by the water, and Axel could feel the anticipation growing. He was hoping to continue where they had left off in the car, and by the way Roxas had nipped his ear while telling him about the sneaking off, he was sure they would. After reaching the middle of the yard, Axel saw the all too familiar head of dark yellow by the tree line and, like the cat he has been compared to so often, went in search of his pray. He had reached the tree line, only to find it apparently empty. "Roxas?"

The lithe teen jumped from a branch onto Axel and they both went crashing down, Axel obviously on the bottom.

The red head rolled over so he was facing his attacker and was met by a smaller pair of lips on his. Roxas was kissing him; not a passionate one, but more of an exploration. Axel complied and began to kiss back, but found that Roxas' lips didn't move with his. He pulled away and looked up at the boy. "Do you not know how to kiss?"

"No, actually, I don't." Roxas said placing either hand beside Axel's head. "Is that a problem?"

Axel shook his head. "Not at all. Just follow my lead." And with that out of the way, Axel brought Roxas' head down so they could meet again, this time Roxas' mouth moved along with his, and soon Axel found the need to deepen it. He was pleased when Roxas stayed put, and even more when he asked for his lips to part and Roxas allowed it, his smaller tongue unsure as Axel's massaged it and roamed around in the warm wet cave.

As far as he was concerned, Axel would never kiss another boy. Probably never kiss another person-he was ruined. Hooked. Addicted completely to the boy, and the pine smell he had to him at the moment. Pulling away for a quick gasp of air, he dove right back in, his hands holding Roxas' face gently.

Roxas had kissed someone before, out of boredom, but it wasn't anything compared to this. The way his mouth was somehow moving with Axel's in a way that begged for more, how having him just hold him like that made Roxas feel safe…it could only mean one thing. He was stuck with the perverted red head, even if he didn't want him. However, that was not the case. Roxas did want him. More than he ever wanted any of the girls back home. Only question is…who would be on top?

"Hey, Ax." Roxas pulled away and straightened so that he was straddling Axel.

"Yeah, Roxy?" Axel breathed, wanting to get back to the kissing.

"Would I be on top every once and a while?"

Axel smirked. "You sayin' they'll be more than one try at this?"

Roxas nodded. "If I think your good enough." He was rewarded by a husky laugh from Axel. "Well, would I be on top?"

"Sorry, Rox. But I would be the seme." Axel said about to flip them so he could demonstrate.

Roxas held fast, not allowing to be turned just yet. "That's fine, but you know," he rolled his hips, putting friction on Axel's arousal, "It would still feel good with me on top."

Axel involuntarily moaned at the movement and his hands traveled up Roxas' legs to his hips where he took a firm hold. "Do that again."

Roxas watched carefully Axel's expression as he rolled his hips again. "What, this?"

"Yes, that. Keep moving." Axel guided Roxas' hips in a slow motion, loving the attention his lower half was getting.

Roxas allowed it for a moment before standing up, leaving a horny red head on the ground. "Sorry, Axel, but it wouldn't be a good idea to do it out here, first time and all." He flicked hair out of his face as Axel stood up. "Don't feel bad, though." Taking a hold of the collar to Axel's shirt, he guided the teen down to his eye level and placed a suggestive kiss to the corner of the poor guy's mouth. "We could always practice that."

Axel grabbed Roxas and held him close to his body, dipping his head and capturing those teasing lips, sucking on them until he heard a small moan come from the shorter body. Breaking it, he moved on to the jaw, and afterwards the neck. No sooner had he placed a small kiss on Roxas' neck did the small body stiffen and Roxas bit his lip. _Ah! One of his spots._ He kissed it again, only this time nicking it as well. Roxas took a sharp intake of air and grabbed a handful of Axel's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you suffer." Axel traveled down the rest of Roxas' neck before switching over to the other side. "While having fun."

"Just don't have too much 'fun', Axel. He's younger than Zexion."

The two boys froze to find Demyx standing near them, a light tint to his ears again. "Now come on, I have to get Roxas home."

"He's spending one more night with me, then I'll take him home." Axel said letting go of Roxas.

Demyx eyed the two of them, but turned and headed back. Axel sighed in relief. "Don't get too comfortable."

"Why is that, Roxy?" Axel slung an arm over the thinner shoulders.

"Because if you did anything to hurt me, he would kill you." Roxas informed while walking away.

Axel felt his mood fall down a few notches. "Great."


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Hey, hope you like this one, I don't know how long it's going to be, but with any luck it won't be too long or short. Warning, this is yaoi, that's boy on boy. So, if you don't like boy on boy, please, with all respect, move to a different story.

Demyx woke to a sore back and the sun shining through the uncovered window belonging to the spare room on the second floor. Sitting up, Demyx rubbed his neck and looked around. One bookshelf, the top shelf not even close to being half full. And his body. Glancing at his watch, Demyx found himself an hour late to work. "Shit."

He quickly ran down stairs and through the front door, just in time to crash into Naminé and Zexion. While he went down, Naminé was caught by Zexion, however. Standing up and brushing off the layer of dirt on his ass, he then helped Naminé up. "Sorry, I'm in a rush to get to work." He ran to the old hot rod Axel lent him, not even noticing Zexion still on the ground.

The bluenett hoisted himself up and turned to Demyx. "Dem."

Demyx stopped midway opening the car door and looked over the hood to Zexion. A short array of emotion played before Demyx spoke again. First surprise, then confusion, finally curiosity. "Zexion, why aren't you at work?"

Zexion rested a hand on his hip. "Marluxia forgot to pay the bills again, so the shops closed until tomorrow. And, with my excellent social life, I, of course, have nothing to do."

"Okay, but why are you here?" Demyx closed the door to the car and returned to the front of the house.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I thought it was obvious. I'm here to help you unpack."

Demyx mouthed an "O" and motioned for Zexion to lead the way inside. Once there, Zexion and Naminé looked around to see why Demyx had bags under his eyes. The kitchen was completely finished, the large utensils hanging above the bar, wine glasses neatly stacked on the bar. The counters were empty, but there was probably food in the cabinets and fridge. The living room was similar. The couch was set up, so was the love seat. A small, low coffee table stood in front of the couch, but still left enough walking space between it and the TV.

"How does upstairs look?" Zexion asked, glancing up the stairs. Before he knew it, he was picked up and thrown over Demyx's shoulder, heading for the stairs. "H-hey! Put me down! Demyx!"

Naminé was following behind and giggled. "Well, you did ask."

"Oh, thanks. You're a big help." He retorted.

She just giggled more.

Once in Demyx's room, Zexion was placed gently on the bed, which was soft and comfortable, really comfortable. Once the over tall blond moved out of his line of sight, Zexion looked around the room. His bed was made with a thick dark blue comforter, his pillows which were huge in thickness were just plain white. Nothing else was against this wall, but on the opposite on, with the closet, sat a music stand with sheet music on it, a guitar on one side, a sitar (and yes, they are different) on the other. A dresser just short and wide enough to fit under the side window was there, an unstained wood with the grains still visible. One poster hung next to the closet and over the music stand, but it looked to be a family crest. A very simple one; just a small bird on a shield with olive branches circling it. "It looks good."

"It looks amazing for how little furniture you have." The blond landlord piped in.

Demyx grinned with pride as he sat on the bed next to Zexion. "Yes, well, the two spare rooms are practically bare because I have nothing to put in them."

"Well, you do now." Naminé said clasping her hands in front of her. "I'll look around and see if anyone is looking to get rid of any furniture. With any luck, they will and it won't be in bad condition." She turned before the boys could protest and left them alone.

****Meanwhile****

Axel walked to the living room with a towel around his waist, able to hear the TV and guessing Roxas would be there. "Hey, Rox, have you seen my hair gel?" he turned the corner to find Roxas sprawled on his couch, one leg over the back, his head off the arm. Roxas looked over, not really affected by a naked Axel and shook his head. Then did a double take.

"Holy shit."

Axel took a step back from those words. "What?"

"Your hair." Roxas sat upright and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's not all…spiky."

"Because I need my hair gel." Axel tightened his hold on the towel. "So have you seen it or not?"

"Not." Roxas returned to the TV and pondered on how different Axel looked. Instead of having those stupidly red locks spiked out behind him like a porcupine, they laid flat against his head. It kind of looked nice. "You should leave it alone for today, we're not going anywhere."

****Meanwhile(again)***

Zexion sat in Demyx's bed, in dark blue pj's that had darker blue "X"'s on it, with his black book, the news paper, and some of Demyx's music theory books around him. Why, you may ask? Because he had a temp of a hundred and one. He didn't even know he was sick. Apparently, while they were down in the kitchen, his face looked red. So, Demyx being the person that he was, checked his temperature, saying "Humor me." And what became of it? Again, apparently he was sick. Zexion hated being sick. Everyone made such a big deal of it.

Just as he was beginning to brood again, Demyx came in all bright and happy in his orange colored long sleeved shirt with dark orange stripes and tan jeans. Zexion noticed the socks were white and neon green (a horrible clash) and wondered if the blond did to. He had no time to ponder, as Demyx climbed up on the bed with him and lay down on his legs. "Get off."

Demyx smiled knowingly and pointed a finger blazingly at Zexion. "You're not friendly when you're sick."

"Wonderful sense of observation, Demyx. I applaud you."

Surprisingly enough, Demyx's smile only got bigger. "Not friendly at all. Is there something I can get you?"

"Ibeprophen." Zexion said putting the book down.

Demyx hesitated. "Why do you make it sound like rat poison?"

He had to hand it to him, Demyx was perceptive. "I'm deathly allergic to it."

Demyx nodded and got off. "No Ibeprophen, got it. Anything else?"

Zexion shrugged. "Annoying people?"

Demyx headed for the door. "How about some ice cream?"

He was almost gone when Zexion gave in. "Black raspberry."

Downstairs, Demyx laughed alone, quietly at Zexion. His behavior was so childish, but cute at the same time. As he neared the freezer, he faintly wondered how his parents were doing. If they missed him, or if they were glad to be rid of their only son. Images of him and his mother going to operas crossed his mind, and they made him miss her, but he had no happy memories of his father. He grabbed the desired ice cream flavor of his bluenett upstairs and headed back up, a tablespoon in hand. Maybe he should write a letter to his mother. But if dad found out, it would make a mess of everything. He reentered the room to find Zexion laying on his stomach, trying to figure out a picture in one of his music theory books.

"Those are your vocal folds." He sat down and handed the spoon over. "Most people call them a voice box or Vocal cords."

Zexion closed the book and put it aside. "I think mine are swollen."

Demyx shook his head. "Your throat itself swells up, not your cords. The worse thing to happen to your cords is to get nodes on them. Ruins them forever." He handed the open container over and watched as Zexion took a mouth full. "I'm thinking of writing a letter to my mom, but I don't know if I should."

"Is she like your father?"

"No. She's like a mom, just, you know, under his thumb all the time." Demyx sighed. "She use to take me to see the opera all the time, before dad said it was a waist of money."

Zexion took another mouthful. "So write to her, and have Roxas deliver it, so your dad will never know."

Demyx nodded and pulled a notebook out from under his bed with a pen.

_Mom,_

_Hey. Bet you didn't expect to hear from me again. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay. I have a stable job, my own place with a fantastic landlord, and I'll be going back to school soon, though publically. I miss you, a lot, but you know, I have friends now. Real ones; who aren't looking for an internship, or want to climb the social ladder. Just regular people with issues who don't care if I stick out like a sore thumb, because they do too. Zexion especially. He was the first one I met after the job fail. He's my coworker, my closest friend, and right now he's sick on my bed eating ice cream. He likes the same kind you do. Funny, huh? I cant tell you where I am, incase dad gets this, but I'm close, close enough that if you need me, I'm there in no time at all. I'll see if I can write again soon. I love you._

Demyx finished by signing his name and then put the note down, refocusing on Zexion who had eaten half the carton by then. "You are going to make yourself sick."

"I'm already sick." Zexion stuck the spoon back in the ice cream, but set it down. "I know how you feel. I have someone I can't see either."

Demyx's curiosity was peaked. "Who?"

Zexion laid down and turned his back to the blond. "Can't tell."

Demyx didn't push, but tucked the information away for later. "Well, if you're feeling up to it, we can go and-" he was cut off by his phone ringing on one of the wall shelves. When he saw it was Axel's number, he answered. "Hello?"

Dem, it's me, Axel.

"Yeah, so what's up?"

It's Roxas. I-I don't know what to do.

Demyx straightened instantly. "What happened?" from the corner of his eye he could see Zexion sit up, worried himself.

I don't know. One minute I'm about to kiss the little fucking tease, the next he pulls out his cell. No big deal, right? Well, he suddenly got pail, and wouldn't tell me what's wrong. Now he's in the bathroom and won't let me in.

Demyx's heart plummeted as a past memory hit him. He cursed before focusing on Axel. "I need you to get to him. Now. Break down the door if you have to."

What's going-

"Now, Axel! Before he finds your razors!"

Shit!

Axel must have dropped the phone because Demyx could only hear faintly Axel pounding on something and shouting Roxas' name. Demyx closed the phone and shot to his feet, grabbing his keys to the hot rod from the same shelf the phone was on. "Zexion, stay here. I'll be back soon."

Zexion threw the covers and tossed his legs over the edge. "I'm coming." He was forcibly pushed onto his back by his shoulders and stared up at a strange and new Demyx he had never seen before. The hard eyes and deadset of his mouth-it wasn't the Demyx Zexion knew. Demyx let go of Zexion's shoulders and put his hands on either side of the slate haired's head. "I need you to stay here so I know you're safe. I'm not risking your fever."

"But-"

"No. I need you to stay safe for me, in case I'm too late. Please, Zexion. I don't want to risk you." Demyx waited until Zexion nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

Alone, Zexion tried to understand what was going on. What was happening at Axel's, and why did he have an empty pit in his stomach. Some was anticipation for the current issue, the rest was fear of Demyx. _But I shouldn't be afraid of Demyx. It's just…the way he looked. He was so…serious. _Zexion got out of bed any way and headed for the kitchen. He didn't want the ice cream to melt, and was sure staying in the house would be safe enough. Right?

********

Demyx ran into Axel's house to hear a loud crash and headed straight for the stairs. Taking two at a time, he saw the door caved in and rushed to it, looking inside the bathroom to find Roxas crumbled into a tight ball in Axel's arms, tears pouring out from his shut eyes. He was making no noise, but was shaking so hard Axel couldn't put his head down for fear of biting himself. And, thank whatever was listening, there were no razors. "Roxas,"

The blond opened his already red eyes and looked up at his cousin, moving in closer to Axel. "O-Ol-Olette. She-she's…" he couldn't make himself say it and instead turned into Axel, begging him to hold tighter.

Axel did as he was asked, holding Roxas so much tighter he was afraid of breaking the small body. He looked up to Demyx for answers.

"Olette was Roxas' older sister by five years. Their life at home isn't even close to great, so they made a pact. If one goes, they both go so neither one is left alone. Olette is gone."

Axel held onto Roxas as he began to understand. "Has this happened before?"

"She tried once before, after failing their father's expectations in school, but I found her in time and she lived. Roxas still tried though." Demyx slid to the floor against the door frame and rubbed his forehead. "Why this time?"

"Because." Roxas choked out. "Because of Hayner."

Axel began to run his hand through Roxas' hair as he rocked, wanting desperately for him to calm down. "Who's Hayner?"

"A well-to-do layer's son. Uncle thought he would make a good match for Olette, and put them together." Demyx looked to Roxas to see if he should continue.

"The bastard treated her like an object, messing around with his stupid frat boys that he could score some by the end of the first 'play date'. Olette wanted nothing to do with him, but Hayner wouldn't drop it. Kept touching her leg under the table when he was over for dinner, cornering her in the hall, telling her how she should be happy-grateful- that he was allowing her to be his trophy whore. I had had enough and punched him in front of Dad." Roxas coughed and sniffled a little before sighing. "It only made it worse. He still came over, only he would be more persistent, actually coping feels."

As silence fell, Axel was ready to think on something else when Roxas just suddenly got to his feet and headed for the door. "Roxas?" he stood and fallowed, Demyx close on his heels. They ran down stairs and Axel had to lunge to keep Roxas from leaving, wrapping his arms around the small frame. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go kill him." Roxas replied coldly. "He raped her! He fucking raped my sister, than when she killed herself had the balls to say it was consensual! I'm going to kill him!" Roxas tugged at the binds that held him, but found his strength fading the tighter Axel held him. It was his warmth. Axel just had to be one big fucking heater that was calming him down. "Let go."

"No can do. Your staying here." Axel said pulling Roxas from the door.

"No I'm not, you bastard! Now let go of me before I hurt you! Let go!" Roxas tried to yank away from Axel, but the man just would not let go. In a moment of blinded rage, Roxas spun around and hit Axel across the face, instantly setting him free. But when the sting in his hand increased with the hand print on Axel's face, all anger and color ran from him. "Oh, god."

Axel stood there, his head still turned, not moving. It was mostly shock at how much of a hit Roxas could give. And that was just a slap.

Roxas gingerly began to reach out to Axel but pulled his hand away. "I-I didn't mean to. Axel, I - I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He stared down at his shaking hand and choked on a sob. Covering his face, Roxas fell to his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Demyx couldn't just watch this, he had to do something. But before he could reach his cousin, Axel held a hand up for him to stop. Walking over himself, Axel bent down and managed to bring Roxas' chin up. "Roxas, babe, it's alright." He bent down farther and captured the small trembling lips. He left it short, pulling away after a second or two and scooping Roxas' fragile body up, heading back up stairs. "Go back to Zexion. I've got it here." As if to make a point, Roxas mumbled the red head's name into his shirt, holding on for dear life.

Demyx nodded and headed for the car, wondering how his little sick patent was, and if he was willing to talk after what he did to make him stay at the house. _Hope I didn't blow it._


	11. Chapter 10

CH 10

Okay, I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry, I swear. It's just what with school I got sidetracked. Anyway, my chapters keep becoming five pages long, six if I don't pay attention, so I'm sorry if you're not liking the new length, tell and I'll change it.

Ahem: BoyXhotboy. If it's not your thing, please find something that is. No mean comments about being a fag (which is a bunch of sticks if you look it in the dictionary) or being morally wrong. Thank you, and enjoy.

Demyx walked into the house to find a dizzy looking Zexion sticking his head in the freezer. "What are you doing?"

Zexion spun around, finding out he did it too fast and covered his forehead. "I'm hot." And indeed he looked it, with a thin layer of sweat covering his half naked body.

Demyx put the car keys down and walked over to the bluenett, helping him walk over to the couch. "So where's the shirt?"

"In your laundry, I spilt water on my head and got the shirt soaked." Zexion sat on the cool leather couch and watched as Demyx popped a DVD in, turning the TV on and the sound low. "Sorry."

Demyx shook his head and sat down next to Zexion. "Don't worry about it." As the movie came on, Demyx noticed he felt incredibly tired for it only being five in the afternoon. "Roxas will be staying with Axel until Naminé can find me enough furniture for him. He'll take the room down here."

Zexion nodded, not asking questions which he could tell Axel was grateful for. Instead, he leaned his head on Demyx's shoulder, pleased when he felt cool and comfortable. "I have a strange request."

"Request away." Demyx said as the beginning credits for the movie began with a sad French song.

"Can you take your shirt off? Your reaaaaly nice and cold, but the shirts in the way." Zexion said looking up at him. "If you use this against me, I won't forgive you."

Demyx smiled softly and shifted from under Zexion to remove his shirt, only to lay back down and pull Zexion over him part way. "I won't hold it against you, Zexy."

Zexion nodded and paid attention to the TV, a little surprised when the title Moulin Rouge came on. "Why are we watching this?"

Demyx sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Because, Satine reminds me of my cousin Olette. They're both trapped by the life given them, and plan on one day leaving."

Zexion still didn't make the connection. "Do you miss your cousin?"

Demyx nodded. "Very much."

"Why not write to her, like you did to your mother?"

"Because," Demyx put a gentle hand on top of Zexion's head. "like Satine, she only got her freedom through death."

Zexion suddenly connected the dots and stiffened under the knowledge. That's what went wrong at Axel's, Roxas found out. And the movie, Demyx was saying goodbye. "Demyx, I-"

"Shh." Demyx hushed, his hand moving a little through Zexion's hair. "Don't say sorry. Just, watch it with me, please?"

Zexion nodded and focused on the TV, in his own way, saying goodbye to Olette too.

……….

Throughout the whole movie, Zexion, inch by inch, began to lean on Demyx more. He didn't even notice. His attention was torn between the wonderful yet tragic love story of Satine and Christian, and Demyx playing with his hair absentmindedly. It felt good, not even knowing he liked his hair played with, and at one point found himself leaning into the touch. He was slowly beginning to realize he liked Demyx more than he originally thought. Now, weather it was the fever talking or his real emotions, he wasn't sure. But for now, he would be happy with what he had.

At the end of the movie, as Satine died, Zexion's heart hurt a little. He was never one to cry for anything, or even feel bad, but he felt the emotion and surmised it was Olette. When something wet hit the back of his neck, he did not move, or acknowledge the tears, he just waited until the movie ended. "Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"When the funeral comes, I'm going with you. So you won't have to face them alone."

Demyx wasn't sure how to react. Zexion would face the pure fires of hell to be there for him and Roxas? Well, Axel would probably go for Roxas, but still. "I would be very grateful."

Zexion sat up, his body missing the coolness in Demyx, but he did so to face him. "I owe you, Demyx. A lot." He bit his lip as a thought popped into his mind. _It sounds truly crazy, but I want to kiss him. I want to say it's the fever, but what if it isn't_? Zexion struggled with his thoughts a moment. But what he didn't see was Demyx sitting up right from a knock on his door. He didn't see it, but he felt it when Demyx's lips landed on his. Both froze, both not knowing what to do. Another knock, this one louder, finally pulled the two apart and Demyx quickly went to the door. Opening it, he was met with a tall brunette and a short black haired companion.

"I heard from Marly that Zexion was here. Is he okay?" the Brunette asked.

Before Demyx could open his mouth Zexion was pushing gently past him to face the woman. "Aireth, Yuffie, what are you doing here?"

The black haired girl stepped forward to hug Zexion. "We were worried about you, you know. You've been gone for almost a week."

"Yuffie, I'm fine." Zexion said patting the girls head. He turned to Aireth with an apologetic look. "I meant to call today, but I got sick, and there was an emergency."

Aireth turned to Demyx. "I hope everything is okay with you two."

Demyx nodded. "We're fine, ma'am. It's a family issue back home." He watched as Zexion reluctantly showed the bruises from the ribs that seemed to heal already and just tender now to Yuffie. "I'm sorry if I've been keeping him away from home."

Aireth shook her head and smiled. "Not to worry. I was just checking up on him to see how he's doing, and to finally meet you." She tilted her head to the side and motioned to Zexion. "It's not every day he makes friends."

After they were invited in, Demyx began to make dinner for everyone as Zexion was filled in on the home front. Yuffie sat back and let Aireth talk for a while before jumping in and animatedly explain the "Soapbox drama" between the kids. Demyx listened and tried to remember the names. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, Maron and Zack. Three boys, three girls, four if you counted Yuffie. He listened to how things worked in their house, how everyone's talents were praised, how everything was fair, or almost fair; the age group ranged from nine months to seven. Yuffie was turning thirteen in a few months.

"What about you? What's your home like?" Yuffie asked as a plate of pasta with meatballs was placed in front of her.

Demyx served everyone before sitting down himself. "Well, I'm an only child, so the kids I grew up with were my cousins. Mom is nice, she's a mom, but dad is more into working than a family. Not a big deal. Roxas, my cousin, he's staying with Axel for now but he's moving in with me soon." Demyx ate a meatball before continuing. "His sister died recently, though, so he's dealing with that. And we plan on going to the public school once spring break is over. Larxene is doing me a favor."

Zexion sat there quietly eating his pasta, listening t the white lies Demyx was spinning. Most of it was true, but the text of how he was saying it was far from the truth. He was making it all sound kind of normal, but it was anything from normal. His family (for the most part) were horrid people. "Demyx is working in the shop with me."

"Oh, yes." Aireth said. "I remember Marly telling me about that once, I think. So how is it going, are you two paying attention to your job?"

"Yes." Was their unison answer.

Aireth looked around and sighed. "Well, we should be getting home. Come one Yuffie."

Zexion put his fork down and pushed his chair away from the table. "Aren't I coming with you?"

Aireth shook her head. "No, you are sick. I don't need the little ones sick as well. You can come home when your fever's broke." She thanked Demyx for the cooking and lead Yuffie out the door, insisting that the boys continue eating without them. Once the door closed, all was silent as Zexion resituated himself in his chair.

"She's awfully nice, Zexion. And Yuffie's cute as a little sister." Demyx went for seconds on pasta. "I can see why everyone's so close, growing up in such a nice place."

"We didn't have much." Zexion reminded his blue-blooded friend.

"It's better than having everything, trust me." Demyx returned to the table and took in a mouthful of food. "Um…sorry about, you know, kissing you."

Zexion could feel himself grow red as he shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem casual. "It's all right. I mean, it wasn't bad or anythi…" He stopped himself, horror struck at himself and at how red Demyx was turning. "Never mind."

There they sat, trying to finish their food while avoiding each others' gaze, faces still red from embarrassment.

Zexion finished first, getting up and heading to the sink to put his plate in the tub of sudsy warm water. Turning around, he hadn't realized Demyx was up as well and collided with the taller's chest, stumbling back into the counter. He watched in slow motion as the plate slid from Demyx's hand, falling to the floor where a cloud clash could be heard as sauce and glass scattered in all directions. The time returned to normal and Demyx quickly bent down to pick up the mess. "Sorry."

"It's all right. Be careful, though, you could-" He stopped when Demyx hissed and drew his hand up, a nice sized cut along the length of his finger. "Cut yourself."

Demyx pushed the mess into a pile with his other hand before standing up and rinsing his hand in the sink. "I'm okay, it just won't stop bleeding is all."

"Here, let me see it." Zexion held his hand out for the index finger, and when it was given to him, he looked at it before sticking it in his mouth and sucking. "It will stop bleeding, promise." He mumbled from around the digit. Gently, he ran his tongue along the cut and sucking slightly, tasting the copper likeness but ignoring it. As he was doing this, he kept an eye on Demyx to make sure everything was fine.

Demyx stood quietly and watched as Zexion sucked on his finger, trying to stop the bleeding. Feeling the small tongue swirl around, running along his finger made him forget the pain and instead focus on something else. Like maybe Zexion. When his finger was released, he knew this was his chance, and took it. _I have to try._ He dipped his head down and pressed his lips with Zexion's, hoping that this wasn't going to mess things up.

Zexion stood there as Demyx kissed him (again, might I add) and wasn't sure what to do. Pull back and politely refuse? He was having a hard time deciding before he finally just gave up. _What the hell._ Zexion carefully kissed back, waiting until Demyx relaxed into it before putting his arms up on the blonde's shoulders, forcing himself to relax as well. He found this kiss to be nicer than the last one, secretly enjoying the feel of those lips on his.

Demyx pulled away then, his face a beat red and his hands fidgeting. "Just thought I'd try it. Hope you don't mind."

Zexion shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"So this is just between us?"

"Definitely."

They went their separate ways, Zexion going up stairs while Demyx staid down in the kitchen to clean up. Once inside the bedroom with the door closed, Zexion allowed the heat to hit full force and for his breath to become out in a short huff, like if he was holding it. "What the hell. I can't believe I let him kiss me, or that I kissed him. I mean, we were just seeing what it was like, but-" he stopped when he realized he was talking to himself. _But it felt nice, for my first real kiss, I guess. Oh! I don't know what the hell I'm doing! _ Looking out the windows, the first stars began to come out.

Zexion loved the stars, they meant everything to him, sort of like a passion. He didn't study them like an astrologer would, he just felt this sudden calm whenever he would look up and saw at least one. He liked finding the constellations, telling himself their stories, or making up his own. Heading towards the window, he opened it all the way and stuck his head out, the cool air giving him goose bumps. He craned his neck to look up and the brightest star he could find, and fixed on it. "I don't know what star you are, or if you can hear me, but please, help me understand this thing with Demyx."

Little did he know Demyx was asking the same thing.

**********

Axel lay in his bed, a pillow propping him up as he watched over Roxas. The blonde was waking up constantly, and wanted nothing more than to hide himself in Axel's arms. So, to try and keep him asleep, Axel staid up, rubbing Roxas' back, playing with his hair, anything he could think of that would work.

"Axel?" came a soft whisper.

"Yeah?" he spoke just as softly.

"Do you think she's happy now? Olette?" Roxas tilted his head so he could look up at Axel from his position on his lap.

Axel had no idea what to say. He didn't know his sister, so how could he speak for her? "I think she's happy."

"Why?"

"Because, wherever she is, it's peaceful for her. And I'm willing to bet she's going to keep an eye on you, just so you don't join her until you're an old fart with bad ear hair."

Roxas smiled. "You know, you're probably right. I don't think she wants me to be like she was. I have you and the others, she didn't. So, I'm going to make the best of it while I can."

Axel smiled reaching over and turning his small light off before scooting down into bed, Roxas' head in the crook of his shoulder. "Amen to that. Night, Roxas."

Roxas rubbed his cheek against Axel a few times before closing his eyes. "Night." And as he fell asleep again, he could tell he wouldn't wake back up again until morning.

**********

The next day was uneventful, just the two of them watching movies and stuff. Demyx was worried about the shop, But Zexion simply returned with a 'Marluxia will keep the shop closed until I'm not sick' and went back to watching Zombies fall off a skyscraper. Soon after, Roxas and Axel showed up, claiming they were bored as hell. So Zexion and Roxas watched the zombies while Demyx and Axel went over Demyx's new schedule (Larxene pulled the right strings and got both him and Roxas in) for the new semester next week.

"So, what are your classes?" Axel sipped on boiling coffee, the bags under his eyes explaining why he was on his fifth cup.

Demyx studied the paper closely. "I have art first thing in the morning with a Miss Aireth."

Axel nodded. "I had her, she's wicked nice. Just do your work and you'll do fine."

"kay, well next I have English with Mr. Leonheart."

Axel scrunched up his face. With Demyx's worried face, he explained. "He's a tough teacher, lots of notes and pop quizzes. Hated me to no end." Axel glanced over his shoulder to make sure the sick pigmy and the chibi sized mourner were doing okay. Once satisfied, he returned to his same aged companion. "What's next?"

"Gym with Heckler."

"Just call him Cid. If he asks, you know me." Axel waved his hand dismissively. "Awesome teacher. You have lunch after that, right?"

Demyx nodded.

"Kay, then?"

"Something about free block."

"Free block is simple. We don't have electives in this school, so free block is used to do things that would normally be an elective. Like pottery, or dance." Axel finished his full mug of black coffee before turning around to face the short people again. "Zexion, what are your classes?"

Without taking his eyes off the TV, Zexion answered. "Math, science, lunch, gym, free block."

"Mines math, English, lunch, science, economics." Roxas replied.

Axel sighed to himself. "Art, theory, economics, lunch, free block." He didn't have any classes with Roxas. He's have Demyx in art, but that was it. He wouldn't even be able to cheat off Zexion in theory.

"Well, we have free block together." Demyx offered, sensing the red head's trouble. "We'll do something then. And we have art."

"Yeah, but nothing with my Roxy." Axel pouted and headed over to the couch, sitting next to Roxas and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Demyx watched and had to smile; Axel was such a puppy, whipped without Roxas lifting a finger. Wondering vaguely if his cousin knew, he decided to not ask as Roxas snuggled into the "pyro". Maybe they were both whipped? Would that even work?

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, with Zexion going home that day and Demyx getting ready for school Monday, which happened to begin spirit week, so he didn't need his uniform. It was class color, and seniors had to wear…pink. He didn't have anything pink. Zexion got off easy, he had blue, it would match his hair! But no, he was stuck with pink. Again, he had nothing in pink. So, how would he do it? A pink polo shirt from Marluxia's school days and ruining a good pair of white shorts with a red shirt in the wash. Larxene, bless the woman, had given him her old bag and notebooks. (A small note, the gang just graduated two years ago, so they still have things left over)

Finally the day came, and Demyx was in no way ready for it. Jumping out of his bed when his alarm blared into his head was not how he wanted to start it. Going downstairs, he made himself toast and a glass of orange juice, making sure he didn't fill his stomach for the sake of his nerves. Once dressed in his…pink…outfit, he slipped on Naminé's slip-on's that were too big for her and just barely fit him, and pink sunglasses Larxene bought him, saying she better see him in them or else. Stupid evil lunch lady who just so happened to know where he lived. Looking himself in the mirror in all his pink glory, the best he could do was smile and plug his headphones into his ears, playing whatever was on his list. It was an aria from "The Magic Flute", the last opera he ever saw with his mother. TO SCHOOL!!!!!!

**********

Damn. He didn't think public school would be this big. It was three stories tall! It must have housed at least two hundred at a time. He was only use to a small preppy school for only the best, and since the bar was high, there were few who were good enough. Demyx looked around and noticed how the masses of people were in clumps, friends or people just hanging around. The freshmen were in yellow, the sophomores in orange. They were everywhere, with few blues or pinks. Feeling himself worry, he simply dug his headphones back in his ears and pressed play. Again another song from the magic flute was on, this one the Papagano and Papagana duet. The silliness of the song helped calm him down and he decided to look around the campus before classes started in twenty minutes. The halls were lined with classes, lockers and students, all in an array of colors, most the class colors. All of it was so much more relaxed and casual than he had dealt with, and the rumors about public schools so far weren't true. He had heard at his old school that as soon as you walked in you'd be jumped for money, have drugs forced down your throat and gang raped. He had no doubt there were bullies that took money, people who did drugs, but highly doubted the gang rapes.

Heading to the second floor, he found a sign taped to the wall with an arrow, saying LIBRARY. _Hm. Library…would normally equal Zexion. So, the Library is…my best bet._ He headed down the hall the arrow pointed down, not even noticing all the stairs he was getting by the underclassmen and seniors.

Zexion was sitting in the library, enjoying looking through the new books the school picked up over vacation when a strange tingling on the back of his neck told him that Demyx was near. Odd, considering he shouldn't have spidy-senses like that, but he turned around none the less to see a very pink Demyx looking lost and worried with music playing in his ears. Abandoning the books, he walked over and yanked a headphone out, still holding on as Demyx noticed him and turned the music off. "Morning."

"I found you!" Demyx hung his head. "I was starting to think I'd be lost forever."

Zexion shook his head, thinking the school's set up was overly simple. "Any rooms with numbers under two hundred are on the first floor. Any room under three hundred but above two hundred are on the second floor, and-"

"And three hundred are on the third floor." Demyx finished.

Zexion nodded, than pointed to a map of the school on a nearby wall. "The building's shaped like a U, the lower numbers like 101 or 203 are in the west wing, the higher numbers and the third floor are in the east wing. The part in the middle has classes on the second floor, but on the first is the main office, the nurses, guidance, attendance, the lobby and the auditorium." Zexion pointed to said areas. "If you need help, just ask anyone around, most are nice enough to answer. Now, gym is technically not in the main building, but rather shares the same west wall. It's on the first floor, the weight room on the second just above it."

Demyx nodded. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"Directly below us. There's a staircase to your left almost directly after you leave here. Go down and they are the two sets of red double doors."

Demyx nodded again, then looked around. "Are you always in here?"

"In the mornings. Why?"

"We can meet here, right?" Demyx returned to the bluenett, hope in his eyes. He was the new guy, and he wanted to hang out with his friend. "Please?"

Zexion stopped himself from smiling at the hurt puppy look Demyx was wearing. He had a reputation of not smiling. "Sure, just don't goof off too much, it is a library."

"Do you think they have anything on music?" Demyx asked, glancing around the large room before they landed on indigo blue eyes just a few inches down. Honestly, Demyx couldn't help but think Zexion had pretty eyes, even as a boy.

"No idea, don't usually look on that subject."

Just than, the bell rang, telling the two that class was about to start.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Hey! Loves you all for the positiveness, even if it isn't a real word. It should be. Anyway, sorry if the last one was really long, I wasn't paying attention. Just to clear the air, yes, the magic flute is a real opera, it's by Mozart. The original is in German, but there is a newer version in English which, I think, is really good. Again, any good song ideas are welcome, I don't know that many so help is welcome.

As the two left the library, Zexion explained that there were two bells that went off before the final one. You had to be in class by final bell or you were late. They went up the staircase next to the library up to the third floor (one of only three) and the first door to the right were the art classes. Like a catacomb, Demyx was lucky to find his to be the first one they walked in to, and the only one where the ceiling tiles were painted by seniors past. Standing by a decorated desk was a woman in a pink and white sundress, her long brown hair tied in a braid behind her. Cowboy boots finished it off, somehow matching.

Zexion cleared his throat and the woman turned around. "Yes?"

"This is Demyx Taskmaster, he's a new student to our school and this is his first class." Zexion pushed Demyx in front of him.

The teacher looked Demyx up and down before smiling. "First day and already in school spirit. You must know at least one girl, right? Those don't look like boy shoes."

Demyx turned bright red. "They aren't."

The woman walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, most guys borrow from their girlfriends."

"But she's my landlord." Demyx looked down at the shoes and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh? Who's your landlord?"

"Naminé of all people." Axel said making his grand entrance with said petite blonde girl behind him in a light blue sundress. Only Demyx knew why it looked like her white dress. Let's just say, she had the same laundry idea, and will be using bleach tonight to put it back to normal.

The woman seemed surprised, but in a good way. "So, you're the boy who took the apartment. I'm glad to hear it. My name is Miss Doupoint, but Miss Aireth is what my students call me. And I just so happen to be your landlord's aunt. That's how I know about the situation."

Demyx visibly relaxed and smiled at his new art teacher. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Aireth."

Zexion could see the blonde would be fine, so said nothing as he headed out for his class. Passing people in the halls, they all avoided him, some quickly darting across the hallway in front of him. Most were whispering. _I heard Seifer landed him in the hospital over vacation. Probably just rumor, look at him, he's fine. Why wear such a thick looking trench coat looking thing? Probably for the color thing, but look, he's got a new book. Does he do anything but read? What a freak! I know, but I heard it's a spell book. Maybe he'll hex us. What a freak. Wonder what Seifer's going to do this time. No idea, but we have to be there for it. _Zexion just ignored them all, it was pointless gossip anyways. And hearing freak so many times lost its bitterness. _But did you see the new kids? You mean the blonds? Yeah, ones a senior, the others a junior. How can you tell? The color, they must have known it was class color day. They look almost alike, don't you think? _Just to mess with them, Zexion stopped and turned to the group who was talking.

"Their names are Roxas and Demyx, and yes, they are related."

One of the quote on quote "Tough looking" guys in the group snorted. "Yeah, and how would you know?"

"Because I know them personally." Zexion said smoothly. "And if you do or say anything to either of them, I really will hex you." And with that, Zexion continued to class, leaving the group and most of the hall speechless.

Unknown to Zexion at the time, though, the tough guy was a friend of Reno's and went to tell the school's disciplinary committee.

**********

In the gym by the rock wall were Seifer, Fuu and Reno. Reno was doing pushups, Fuu counting for him while Seifer just leaned against the wall, watching. Reno had just gotten to twenty when a kid looking much like him broke through the crowd of admirers and stood in front of him. "Yo, Reno, we got a problem."

Reno stopped and stood up, Seifer straightening as well. "Tell us, and we'll fix it, ya know?"

The kid nodded and leaned in closer so the other students wouldn't hear. "You remember that freak, Zexion, right?"

Seifer snorted, a smug grin playing on his face. "Yeah, what's he doing this time?"

The kid leaned even closer. "That punk says he knows the new guys personally and that if anyone talks to them, he'll hex 'em."

"No, he wouldn't do that." Fuu dropped her eyes when she realized she said that a little too fast. She could feel Seifer's eyes on her and quickly corrected herself. "He's intelligent. Best marks."

Seifer returned to the kid with an ease in his demeanor. "Fuu's right, he's not stupid enough to make such a claim. Who does he think he is saying he knows the new guys?" he stopped a second before turning to Reno. "Who are the new guys?"

"It's totally cool, ya know? They're two rich kids coming here, ya know? I heard their both blond, one's a senior the other a junior, ya know? Majorly cool, and the chicks love 'em already, ya know?"

Seifer started laughing. "Two kids after my own heart. Find them and bring them here during lunch, we'll introduce them to the disciplinary committee. If they are that cool, we may have to add two more to our group."

**********

Miss Aireth took attendance, than the count to see who was in spirit. Calling the freshmen, only two raised their hands. Calling sophomores, about five out of the seven raised their hands, and when the juniors were called, Demyx watched from one of the large tables in the back as Naminé and all the other juniors raised hands. "And that just leaves out two seniors, who I am glad to see are both in pink; Axel and our new student Demyx. Pinks a lovely color on both of you."

Axel threw an arm around Demyx and they both smiled to the class.

"Now, as we're getting back into the school times, and this is your first class, I want you for today to draw me something. It can be anything you want, it could me monster trucks (two sophomores high fived) or it could be something magical, like fairies. Whatever you like and I'll take it at the end of class." Miss Aireth sat down and began to look through paper as everyone started. Axel took this time to show Demyx where everything was. Paper in the floor cabinets, coloring things and rulers in the metal filing cabinet, and extra pencils on the teacher's desk.

Demyx sat down with paper in front of him and racked his mind for what he could draw. He could draw a music note, but how was that creative? He asked Naminé-who was sitting in front of him-to show what she was drawing, and he was taken aback by her sketch of a water sprite, little bubbles floating up around her as her wings of water melted and merged into the background water, the wing shape defined by shadows and highlights, it's hair the same way. "Holy shit."

Naminé pulled her work away, a worried eye going over it. "What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's absolutely amazing and I'll never see anything as good again." Demyx said looking down at his blank paper. "There's no way I can draw like that."

"The point is to find your own way to create art, not to do it like someone else." Axel said showing him his picture, that of fire covering the whole page. "We do things that come natural to us, for little Naminé here, it's fantasy things and people, ask her to draw a tree, though, and it sucks."

Naminé rolled her eyes playfully. "Right, and Axel's specialty is drawing fire. It's the best thing he can draw. Ask him to draw a person and you'll get a stick figure."

Demyx nodded and went away at drawing his…thing, whatever it was. He just doodled for a long time until Naminé said it was really good. He then looked down to find he had drawn his old school from the garden it had. Its stone walls and high arches always reminded him of a castle, that and the small tower that had a small window seat for two.

"I had no idea you were so good at still life, Demyx." Naminé praised, gaining the attention of the rest of the class. Everyone wanted to come see; if Naminé, the schools best artist was highly complementing someone's work, they had to be good. Miss Aireth came along too, and praised Demyx just as highly for his work as her niece did. "I can see great works from you, Demyx."

Demyx did see what the big deal was, it was just a doodle, but if they thought it was good, why complain?

After art was English with Mr. Leonheart in room two twenty eight. Demyx found it easily enough, but getting in was the hard part. A group of giddy girls stood in the doorway, blocking it off completely. "Um, can I get by? Excuse me?" Demyx was completely ignored and he was fearing he'd never get in, when a hand put itself on his shoulder. Turning he found the two people he was missing the most. Zexion and Roxas.

"Move, I got this." Zexion said standing in front of Demyx and clearing his throat. One girl turned around and froze when she saw it was Zexion. "Hey, let's get to class." The other girls looked to see why their friend made such a suggestion and, upon seeing Zexion, all scampered away.

Roxas shook his head and headed in the class after Zexion, Demyx close behind. At the front of the class was a tall man with dark brown hair and a scare across his face. He looked less than impressed with his hard brown eyes as they watched his students chose to sit in the back using the three seats in the center row. "Names."

"Zexion."

"Roxas."

"Demyx."

The teacher checked their names off the attendance list and turned to write on the black board. Mr. Leonheart. Rules: No food. No drinks. No gum. No cell phones, IPods, MP3s, PSPs, ect. No talking in class unless asked to. No goofing off. Don't listen and see what happens.  He turned to the boys and crossed his arms. "Any other questions?"

The three shook their heads, which looked funny because Demyx sat in the middle with the two shorter boys on either side. Other students came in then, and Demyx watched them, seeing if he knew anyone. When a bright eyed, bouncy brunette came in, Demyx turned to Zexion. "You remember that cookie I got you?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the random topic. "Yes, I remember the cookie."

Demyx pointed to the brunette who was looking for a seat. "You see him? He works at the bakery; I got the cookie from him after telling him about the bet."

The boy turned around then and spotted Demyx, smiling a goofy smile and walking over, sitting down in the desk in front of Roxas. He turned to Demyx. "You're the one who asked for the cookie."

Demyx nodded. "I'm Demyx, this is my cousin Roxas and my friend Zexion." Demyx motioned to the boys next to him and the boy smiled to each.

"I'm Sora Donavin. It's nice to actually meat you guys." Sora turned around to glance at Mr. Leonheart. "He looks pretty tough, but he's not that bad if you're not a trouble maker."

"How do you know?" Roxas asked taking a notebook out and pen. He opened it to find a note on the first page. Hey, Roxy. Have fun with English and do a good job for me, kay? I might have a goody in store…~.~ Chu.  Roxas flipped to the next page without missing a beat and returned to the conversation Sora was starting. Something about being Leonheart's god child.

"Wow, we have connections and we didn't even try. We have the art teacher, the English teacher, the lunch lady…I kind of feel important." Demyx said taking out a note book as the teacher began writing on the board and fished out a pencil. He had just pressed the lead down when it broke. Looking around, Demyx found no sharpener.

Zexion quickly pulled out a spare mechanical pencil from his bag and held it out for Demyx. "Here, use this for now." He suppressed a shiver as his hand brushed against Demyx's, a flash memory of the experimental kiss distracting him.

"I want utter silence as I call your name. You are to simply say here and nothing else. Jake."

"Here."

"Cathy?"

"Here."

"Selphie."

"Here."

"Tidus."

"Here."

"Sora. Wait, Sora?" Mr. Leonheart paused and looked up to see Sora waving at him from his seat. "Oh, god. This is going to be a long class." He took the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Sora turned back around as Mr. Leonheart continued. "He acts like I'm the worse thing to happen to him."

Demyx tilted his head. "Does he not like you as a god child?"

"No. I'm just a bit too energetic for him. He's not use to it." Sora turned around at the sound of the teacher clearing his voice, but still wore that goofy grin.

"We're doing twenty words per week, every week. These are your words for now. I want them written with type of speech and definitions." He turned to the board and began to write each word down. "And no complaining.__**Sora.**"

"But I haven't done anything!" Sora shouted.

Mr. Leonheart never turned around. "Yet. Yet is the key word, Mr. Donavin."

Twenty minutes later and Demyx was getting help from Zexion who had already finished with finding the definitions. "How do you do it?"

Zexion flipped through the pages of the dictionary he was smart enough to bring. "One word per minute." He pointed to the definition and allowed Demyx to write it down. "It's simple, really."

"Not for me, not really." Demyx sighed. "I always feel like I'm on a time limit and if I don't hurry I'll get it all wrong."

"That can lead to mistakes. You should be careful Demyx." Zexion said unaware that the teacher was right behind him.

"He's right you know, you should take your time when doing work. I'm not timing you, I just don't want people not doing their work in my class." Mr. Leonheart explained, noticing Demyx was almost done. "Besides, it looks as if you're doing fine." He glanced over at Sora and Roxas and had to double take. The two of them looked almost identical. "Class is almost over, if you're not done, do them as homework."

Demyx and the rest of the class began to pack up as the bell for their lunch was getting ready to ring. Demyx handed Zexion his dictionary back and mouthed a thank you to which reply Zexion nodded. They waited as Roxas and Sora exchanged cell numbers (fast friends, eh?) and then stood by the door until it was time to go. The bell was just about to ring, any second now, any second…BOOM! The door swung open, hitting Zexion square in the nose and nearly hit three other students. Reno was on the other side, and when he spotted Roxas and Demyx, and not recognizing them, grabbed both by the shirt collars and dragged them off.

**********

In the gym, Reno let go of Demyx and Roxas before returning to Seifer's side. "These are the new guys, ya know?"

Demyx tensed as he recognized the blond who attacked Zexion last week. "What do you want?"

Seifer didn't make the connection and grinned. "In my school, it's tradition to welcome the new students. So, I hear your both rich. Hang with us, (insert short laugh here) and I can promise you no one will think to look at you wrong, much less start anything."

"And this…protection, it would require some sort of allowance?" Roxas asked, wary of the three in front of him. Demyx seemed uneasy around them, which meant trouble in his past experiences, and he wasn't one for taking chances before he knew all the cards on the table. That and Axel wouldn't stop if he got in any kind of trouble first day.

Seifer laughed and elbowed Reno. "Smart kid, for an underclassman. Yeas, we'd ask for some sort of payment from you two, but I hear you can afford it, so there's no issue, right?"

"Wrong."

All turned to find Zexion and Larxene standing just past the doorway. Zexion wasted no time in walking to Demyx, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and guiding him away from Seifer. "Come on, Larx has lunch ready for us." He had Roxas follow close behind, and when they reached Larxene, Demyx turned around.

He broke into a smile as his eyes met Seifer's. "Glad your nose healed well over vacation."

Seifer first went white as he realized it was Demyx who had nearly broke his nose, then red when the anger hit. He was about to react, but Larxene shot him a warning glare and walked behind the boys as they left.

In the hall, Demyx let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and forced himself to calm down so to be happy again. "You know, next time I think I'll hit hard enough to break his nose." He and Zexion walked side by side down the hallway, Zexion watching Demyx warily and Demyx ignoring the stare.

Zexion shook his head as they rounded a corner. "You should avoid trouble, not make it. You're normally a good student, so don't screw it up over him. It isn't worth it."

They headed for the caff quietly after that, none of them really knowing what else to say.


	13. Chapter 12

CH 12

You can not imagine how sorry I am that it's been so long. I had to go to my dad's because of this whole, you've been home for months, you should go. Yeah, yeah. Turned out great. Well, some good came out of it, I'll have a new story up and running soon, but instead of Zemyx it'll be more RikuXSora, in a fairytale sort of theme. Funny, I swear. Anyway, here ya go, chapter 12!

At lunch, Zexion showed Demyx and Roxas their new table. It was the first table against the wall, and had three large windows. Besides Zexion, Naminé sat there with Sora and another girl by the name Kairi and a silver haired boy named Riku. Demyx and Roxas sat down with their barbequed pulled pork sandwiches Larxene was kind enough to save them and began to eat to make up for the lost time in the gym. Demyx listened as Naminé and Kairi spoke about how many people in their class were wearing blue while Sora went over recipes with the silverette, who just nodded his head at the right times. Glancing over to the bluenett next to him, Demyx found his nose deep in a book he was reading with great speed. "Anything good?"

Zexion stopped reading and looked up, nodding his head. "It's not really interesting to most people, just technical talk on paintings and each artist's unique style of doing things."

The small blonde's head turned suddenly from her conversation and she beamed brightly. "Zexion, I bet Demyx never told you he's an amazing artist. You should have seen the amazing still life he did of a castle with a garden."

Zexion saved his place with a worn book mark and then turned to Demyx. "You never told me you could draw."

"It's not my strong point. I mean, all I did was draw a doodle of my old school." Demyx said pulling the picture out and showing it to his friend.

Zexion took the paper gently and looked it over. Naminé was correct, Demyx was a very good artist. Zexion looked over the rough stone bricks as they arched over the doorway, the ivy vines as they climbed one of the columns, and the leaves of the bushes below the open glassless window arches next to the door. "Demyx, this was done well. You'll only get better with practice." He handed the picture back with an affirmative nod.

Demyx smiled back and deposited the picture back into his bag. "So, are we going to work today?"

"No, but I could go over your house, and we could go over your class requirements." Zexion offered. He took a small piece of bread from Demyx's tray and popped it into his mouth. He was not surprised when the blonde nodded with his common smile before finishing off his food. "Good. Then I'll meet you at the front of the library after school and free block."

"So, Dem, what class do you have next?" Sora asked, handing his tray to the silver haired boy who offered to take it up.

Demyx sighed and visually slumped. "Gym. I hate gym."

"Well, we can all hate it together." Zexion said reopening his book for the last three minutes of lunch. "As far as I know, we all have it next."

Back in the gym….

Cid, a scruffy blond man in his mid thirties stood before the class of twenty five with a frown set on his face. All the students had changed into gym clothes provided and were now standing in a line, waiting to see what would happen. "You're all too skinny, damn it. We need to build some muscle on them bones." The students looked at each other as he continued. "Kay, here's what we're going to do. I want five laps around the gym every day. After that we'll cool down with stretches, then move on. Is that under stood?"

"Yes sir."

Cid gave a ghost of a smile before bringing his whistle to his mouth and blowing. "Then git moving."

All of them turned and began to run around the two basket ball courts in clumps. Zexion and Naminé were lagging behind while Sora and Roxas were just behind Riku and Demyx, who were near the front, Kairi putting just a little effort into keeping up. Zexion turned to Naminé, already running out of breath. "I blame their long legs."

Naminé nodded, trying to concentrate on breathing, her face already turning red.

Back in his spot, Cid watched, seeing each student individually, and how they needed to improve. He was pleased that they weren't all fat like he thought they would be. Most were in good strength, if not needing a little muscle here and there. Once the students were done their five laps, he simply barked for them to do any stretching they could.

Demyx stretched his back and legs, wishing the class would just end. He really did not like gym in any way. Oh sure, he got to see Zexion hot and sweaty and—No! Stop that thought right there! Demyx shook his head and refocused on stretching, turning his head from side to side to loosen his neck a bit. It was a stupid way to think, they were friends, nothing more.

For the next hour Cid forced his victims…ahem, students to do an equal share of pushups, sit-ups, crunches and more stretching. Once the class was over, he released them to change back into their other clothes.

Zexion headed down the hall, very aware of a lost blonde and his cousin following. It was free block, and Zexion already had a commitment. "It's free block. You know, for elective classes? Why don't you find one."

Demyx looked to Roxas who shrugged and turned back around to the gym, then became in step with Zexion. "But how?"

Zexion himself shrugged. "I work in the library as an assistant. Your good at music, so why not see if they have room for you in the music rooms." Zexion stopped and pointed to a small side stairwell that lead to two glass doors with posters on them. "I'll come in with you if you want?"

"Please?" Demyx asked, following Zexion as the bluenett lead the way. He felt like a shy little kid, and Zexion must have felt like he was babysitting, but right now Demyx was too unsure of himself to really care at this point. They walked through the doors into a small lobby to find an office, an instrument closet and three class rooms. A plump blond woman wearing bright colors turned at the sound of their arrival and smiled. "Can I help you?" Her strong southern accent just added to her already strong appearance.

Zexion nodded and thumbed at Demyx. "He's new here, and with an empty block. We were wondering if you had any openings in you classes."

She nodded. "We still have room in chorus and band, or we have music theology and music intro. Any of those sound like fun?" She asked Demyx.

"Well, um…do you have a class where you can just play without any attachments? Like a music study hall?"

The teacher shook her head. "No. But, if you take a plain old study hall, I can give you a pass that will let you come and just relax. Listen to music or play an instrument if you have one. How's that sound?"

"T-that would be perfect. Thank you." Demyx nodded and turned waving goodbye. The teacher whispered something to Zexion before returning the wave and heading into one of the class rooms.

_Stop bringing your freaky troublemaking friends to my classes. I can't say no if he wants to come here, the rules won't let me. But if he so much as talks back once like you have a habit of doing, so help me he will be out of here faster than I can play a note._ The teacher's words replayed in Zexion's head sourly, reminding him just why he hated these people. He never had music, so that teacher never had to "deal" with him, yet still she hated him like everyone else. It made him wonder why he even bothered being a good student, instead of acting the way they portrayed him. _Simple, because I'm trying to make a point of being on a higher level than the rest of them. _He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a weight on his right shoulder and green puppy eyes staring straight at him. "Demyx?"

"Can I please, please, please come with you to the library? I don't want to have to deal with that lady until tomorrow." Demyx hung on Zexion as they walked the halls to get to the library. "Pwease, Zexy? Pwease?"

The face Demyx was pulling was just too much. Zexion couldn't help but smile at how stupid he was being. Like babysitting a three year old. "Okay, okay. You can come, just act your age for me, kay?"

Zexion thought his head was going to be squeezed off when Demyx tightened his hold on him as a thank you. He'd be embarrassed, if not for the struggle of breathing and walking at this moment.

"So, what is it that you do?" 


	14. Chapter 13

CH 12

You can not imagine how sorry I am that it's been so long. I had to go to my dad's because of this whole, you've been home for months, you should go. Yeah, yeah. Turned out great. Well, some good came out of it, I'll have a new story up and running soon, but instead of Zemyx it'll be more RikuXSora, in a fairytale sort of theme. Funny, I swear. Anyway, here ya go, chapter 12!

At lunch, Zexion showed Demyx and Roxas their new table. It was the first table against the wall, and had three large windows. Besides Zexion, Naminé sat there with Sora and another girl by the name Kairi and a silver haired boy named Riku. Demyx and Roxas sat down with their barbequed pulled pork sandwiches Larxene was kind enough to save them and began to eat to make up for the lost time in the gym. Demyx listened as Naminé and Kairi spoke about how many people in their class were wearing blue while Sora went over recipes with the silverette, who just nodded his head at the right times. Glancing over to the bluenett next to him, Demyx found his nose deep in a book he was reading with great speed. "Anything good?"

Zexion stopped reading and looked up, nodding his head. "It's not really interesting to most people, just technical talk on paintings and each artist's unique style of doing things."

The small blonde's head turned suddenly from her conversation and she beamed brightly. "Zexion, I bet Demyx never told you he's an amazing artist. You should have seen the amazing still life he did of a castle with a garden."

Zexion saved his place with a worn book mark and then turned to Demyx. "You never told me you could draw."

"It's not my strong point. I mean, all I did was draw a doodle of my old school." Demyx said pulling the picture out and showing it to his friend.

Zexion took the paper gently and looked it over. Naminé was correct, Demyx was a very good artist. Zexion looked over the rough stone bricks as they arched over the doorway, the ivy vines as they climbed one of the columns, and the leaves of the bushes below the open glassless window arches next to the door. "Demyx, this was done well. You'll only get better with practice." He handed the picture back with an affirmative nod.

Demyx smiled back and deposited the picture back into his bag. "So, are we going to work today?"

"No, but I could go over your house, and we could go over your class requirements." Zexion offered. He took a small piece of bread from Demyx's tray and popped it into his mouth. He was not surprised when the blonde nodded with his common smile before finishing off his food. "Good. Then I'll meet you at the front of the library after school and free block."

"So, Dem, what class do you have next?" Sora asked, handing his tray to the silver haired boy who offered to take it up.

Demyx sighed and visually slumped. "Gym. I hate gym."

"Well, we can all hate it together." Zexion said reopening his book for the last three minutes of lunch. "As far as I know, we all have it next."

Back in the gym….

Cid, a scruffy blond man in his mid thirties stood before the class of twenty five with a frown set on his face. All the students had changed into gym clothes provided and were now standing in a line, waiting to see what would happen. "You're all too skinny, damn it. We need to build some muscle on them bones." The students looked at each other as he continued. "Kay, here's what we're going to do. I want five laps around the gym every day. After that we'll cool down with stretches, then move on. Is that under stood?"

"Yes sir."

Cid gave a ghost of a smile before bringing his whistle to his mouth and blowing. "Then git moving."

All of them turned and began to run around the two basket ball courts in clumps. Zexion and Naminé were lagging behind while Sora and Roxas were just behind Riku and Demyx, who were near the front, Kairi putting just a little effort into keeping up. Zexion turned to Naminé, already running out of breath. "I blame their long legs."

Naminé nodded, trying to concentrate on breathing, her face already turning red.

Back in his spot, Cid watched, seeing each student individually, and how they needed to improve. He was pleased that they weren't all fat like he thought they would be. Most were in good strength, if not needing a little muscle here and there. Once the students were done their five laps, he simply barked for them to do any stretching they could.

Demyx stretched his back and legs, wishing the class would just end. He really did not like gym in any way. Oh sure, he got to see Zexion hot and sweaty and—No! Stop that thought right there! Demyx shook his head and refocused on stretching, turning his head from side to side to loosen his neck a bit. It was a stupid way to think, they were friends, nothing more.

For the next hour Cid forced his victims…ahem, students to do an equal share of pushups, sit-ups, crunches and more stretching. Once the class was over, he released them to change back into their other clothes.

Zexion headed down the hall, very aware of a lost blonde and his cousin following. It was free block, and Zexion already had a commitment. "It's free block. You know, for elective classes? Why don't you find one."

Demyx looked to Roxas who shrugged and turned back around to the gym, then became in step with Zexion. "But how?"

Zexion himself shrugged. "I work in the library as an assistant. Your good at music, so why not see if they have room for you in the music rooms." Zexion stopped and pointed to a small side stairwell that lead to two glass doors with posters on them. "I'll come in with you if you want?"

"Please?" Demyx asked, following Zexion as the bluenett lead the way. He felt like a shy little kid, and Zexion must have felt like he was babysitting, but right now Demyx was too unsure of himself to really care at this point. They walked through the doors into a small lobby to find an office, an instrument closet and three class rooms. A plump blond woman wearing bright colors turned at the sound of their arrival and smiled. "Can I help you?" Her strong southern accent just added to her already strong appearance.

Zexion nodded and thumbed at Demyx. "He's new here, and with an empty block. We were wondering if you had any openings in you classes."

She nodded. "We still have room in chorus and band, or we have music theology and music intro. Any of those sound like fun?" She asked Demyx.

"Well, um…do you have a class where you can just play without any attachments? Like a music study hall?"

The teacher shook her head. "No. But, if you take a plain old study hall, I can give you a pass that will let you come and just relax. Listen to music or play an instrument if you have one. How's that sound?"

"T-that would be perfect. Thank you." Demyx nodded and turned waving goodbye. The teacher whispered something to Zexion before returning the wave and heading into one of the class rooms.

_Stop bringing your freaky troublemaking friends to my classes. I can't say no if he wants to come here, the rules won't let me. But if he so much as talks back once like you have a habit of doing, so help me he will be out of here faster than I can play a note._ The teacher's words replayed in Zexion's head sourly, reminding him just why he hated these people. He never had music, so that teacher never had to "deal" with him, yet still she hated him like everyone else. It made him wonder why he even bothered being a good student, instead of acting the way they portrayed him. _Simple, because I'm trying to make a point of being on a higher level than the rest of them. _He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a weight on his right shoulder and green puppy eyes staring straight at him. "Demyx?"

"Can I please, please, please come with you to the library? I don't want to have to deal with that lady until tomorrow." Demyx hung on Zexion as they walked the halls to get to the library. "Pwease, Zexy? Pwease?"

The face Demyx was pulling was just too much. Zexion couldn't help but smile at how stupid he was being. Like babysitting a three year old. "Okay, okay. You can come, just act your age for me, kay?"

Zexion thought his head was going to be squeezed off when Demyx tightened his hold on him as a thank you. He'd be embarrassed, if not for the struggle of breathing and walking at this moment.

"So, what is it that you do?"

"I help put the books back where they need to go, check them in and out, take care of the computers, that sort of thing." Zexion could see the library down the hall and wondered how busy it would be. "You can help me put them away, or point to where they need to go. Sound easy enough?"

Demyx nodded, letting go in opt for stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, do you get paid for this?"

"I'm not supposed to, but I get little gifts like old books no one wants, or a free snack, just little things to say thank you."

Demyx nodded as they drew closer, glad that he could find out more of his bestest buddy. Though, he supposed if he called him that to his face, he'd get a look. "So, classes come in for school stuff? Like book projects?"

Zexion nodded as they walked into the large room again, and finding three classes running around like lost chickens. "Like right now." He inwardly groaned at how much he'd have to repeat himself. Every time, everyone would ask him where a book was, he'd tell them, they'd leave, and come back asking the same question. "I'll put our stuff in the back room." He took Demyx's bag and headed off.

A few feet away, two cheerleader girls were bored looking for a book when they spotted Demyx. Rumor was that he was a new student, and one of the coolest people around. They fixed their hair before walking over. The dirty blonde tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around, gave him her biggest smile. "Hi there."

"Hi." Demyx turned to face her and her brunette counterpart. "Can I help you with something?"

The blonde put a finger to her chin, posing cutely as if she was thinking. "I don't know. Are you the new guy?"

Demyx nodded. "Yep, I am."

The brunette sighed loudly. "Wow, you are so cute~. How do you do it?"

Demyx turned a light pink at being called cute. "I don't know, I was born with it, I think."

"Aw, you're so lucky. I bet you have a lot of girls after you, huh?" The blonde slung an arm around his.

"N-not really." Demyx slipped his arm out.

"Well, we'll just see about that." The brunette winked before she and the blonde departed, leaving to gather with others from their group.

Zexion returned to Demyx's side with a halfhearted smile. "Let's go check up on the computers." _So I can get you away from those sluts._ Honestly Zexion couldn't figure out why girls like those flew themselves at any guy who they deemed 'cute'.

Demyx didn't notice and happily walked side by side with Zexion to the first group of computers, a few students using them. He walked up to one kid who was clicking random web sites. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing. Just waiting until class is over."

"Why?"

"I don't have a subject to research on."

"Well, why not find something that interests you, and look it up." Demyx suggested. "Pick a question, like 'Why do people cut their bushes different shapes?' or something like 'What car turns a girl on the most?' Pick something that will interest you."

The kid sat there for a moment before typing in the Google box 'Why is wine more respectable then beer?' and soon he was off, finding all the information he needed. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem." Demyx moved on to the next person, who, by the looks of it, had too much information. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to find the scientific name of a plant." Her eyes never left the screen.

"Oh! What's your subject on?"

"The history of Oak trees and how they played a part in history."

Demyx looked at all the papers sprawled out in front of her. "Then why worry about a flower?"

"Because the flower grows near the tree, and I want to have a good report; to impress my teacher."

Demyx shook his head. "You're going about this all wrong. Stick to the trees, never mind the flower, or what kind of grass grows best next to it. Too much information can kill you."

"The girl finally looked at him and her tired eyes blinked slowly. "So where do I start?"

"Well, there are famous castles made with oak, and I'm sure an oak catapult won some famous battle…whenever. Just focus on the history, kay?"

She nodded and cleared away her papers, ready to start again.

Demyx walked over to the next student and peeked over their shoulder. "Having any problems?"

He turned and shook his head. "Nope, I'm good."

"Kay." Demyx spotted Zexion heading over to the other set of computers and was about to follow but…

"Um, excuse me?" Another girl held her hand up hesitantly. "He said you helped him out a second ago, could you help me too?"

Demyx nodded and walked over, standing next to her to see the issue. On the screen was a fully written essay ready to print. "Do you know how to print on this computer?"

"Well, it's not that it's just…would you read it and tell me if it sounds all right?"

Demyx nodded and began to read up on the systems of dreams and subconscious messages. It took anywhere between two to three minutes, and when he was done he gave a thumbs up. "It's very good. I give you an A+."

The girl blushed deeply and nodded, clicking the print button. "Thank you."

Demyx nodded and headed to the checkout counter where Zexion was checking out three books for a teacher. Zexion kept his eyes on his hands and said nothing until he was done, handing the books over with a 'here you go.' The blonde stood on the opposite end of the counter and leaned over it, watching as Zexion reset the computer for when the next book(s) came. "Is that hard?"

"Not really, once you get over how much you have to do in a short time so the person doesn't get impatient." Zexion clicked one more thing before meeting his eyes. "Having fun yet?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, for the most part."

Zexion bit his bottom lip. "You want to try?"


	15. Chapter 14

Water lilies ch 14

Hey, I know it's been forever, but I had a medical problem that wouldn't let me focus on the story cuz of the pain. But I'm all better now. ^^ So I'll do my best to get back on track.

When at school, the whole purpose of going is to learn. Well, Zexion learned a valuable lesion; never let Demyx near school computers.

While trying to teach the blonde how to check books out, said blonde lost a week's worth of information in 0.25 seconds. Needless to say, he was apologizing up and down, while a worried-about-his-job Zexion attempted to retrieve what was lost. It did not work. The librarian came back to find the issue, and, thinking it was comical, showed the boys how to take things from the recycle bin and put it back. Zexion and Demyx deeply apologized and promised it would never happen again. The librarian waved it off, explaining that she did the same thing(just on a larger scale, like two month's worth)all the time. However, she kindly asked that Demyx stay away from her computer from now on. He agreed.

"It was pure dumb luck that she showed up, huh?" Demyx asked innocently while skimming through the books.

Zexion nodded, thanking who or whatever was up there watching him and helping. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, what do yo think of public school?" With any luck he wouldn't hate it too much.

"I like it a lot. I have a bunch of friends I get to see, and not nearly everyone has their noses stuck in the air." Demyx pulled out a thin book and read the back cover summery.

"I'm kind of glad." Zexion glanced up from the carpet to find bright green eyes staring at him. "Well, it's just, you're a friend, and I would hate if you weren't happy…to a degree."

Demyx put the book back and smiled. "You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I would probably feel the same." He grabbed another book and examined the cover closely. It was an old dinner with I giant eyeball growing out of the roof. "Gil's all fright dinner. Now serving Armageddon with a side of fries." (I love that book!) He flipped through the first few pages, laughing lightly. "I should take this out."

"Help! Someone flooded the art department!" A student came in calling the librarian. "Call a janitor!"

Zexion and Demyx watched as the librarian called a janitor over the intercom just as the bell rang. Zexion looked at his watch, wondering if the forty five minutes were really over and school ended. His question was answered when Marluxia came in with a pair of keys in his hands. "Demyx, I think we go back to work today.

Demyx glanced over and saw the pink haired man with the keys. :oh yeah, do you even know why we didn't have work?"

Zexion shook his head. "Maybe he was sick."

"Hey, cutie~~~" a blond shouted, waving to Demyx.

The poor boy just waved back, unsure of what the call was for, and Zexion was just as surprised, if not more. Roxas and Axel walked in then, both looking over their shoulders in the direction the girl went. The red head slung an arm over Demyx and grinned his cannery-eating-cat grin. "Same thing happened to Roxas. You two are overnight successes."

Zexion looked from one blonde to the other. "What have they done to become so popular?"

"Nothing! I swear! I just walked through class and girls began giggling and acting stupid." Roxas snipped, obviously taking this a level higher then need be.

"Do you think it's just because we're new?" Demyx asked.

Axel eyed Demyx with skepticism, Zexion hoped he was right. It would only complicate things in school if-

"Hey, dumbasses." Seifer shouted from the hallways. He pushed past Marluxia and walked over to the four of them. Axel put a protective hand on Roxas' shoulder as the aggressive teen stopped in front of him. Seifer eyed Axel but gave no second thought to the red head. "I want you two." He jabbed a finger at Demyx and Zexion. "If I catch either one of you alone, your asses are mine."

Roxas made to go after the threat, but Axel's hand kept him where he was. "I wonder if you can keep up your end of that threat, or if you'll get your ass kicked like last time."

Seifer ignored Roxas, glaring at Zexion. "Listen here, freak. I've put up with you for three years. Enough is enough. I'll leave your boyfriend here alive, broken but alive. You won't be so lucky. I get you alone, you're dead. Mark my words."

Zexion suppressed a chill as he looked away from the eyes glaring holes into him. He could feel Demyx's body tense, and hoped he wouldn't have to hold him back from attacking Seifer again. "Well noted."

Demyx looked at Zexion as if he had agreed on a time. How could he let Seifer threaten him with death and then be so calm? He wanted to reach over and punch Seifer out, but knew school was no place for it. "You lay a hand on him, and you will regret it." His eyes must have given his meaning; Seifer took a step back, and Roxas who was never normally afraid of him dropped is eyes to the floor. He looked over at Zexion to find the bluenett avoiding looking at him. "School's over, I'm going to work." He walked through everyone and snatched the keys from Marluxia, along with his car keys. "See you there."

Zexion lifted his eyes just as the last glimpse of Demyx left. _He's mad at me._ Zexion looked over at Roxas and Axel for help. Roxas went over to him while Axel "escorted" Seifer out of the library. "I'm sure he's cooling down on the way to the shop."

Marluxia nodded, pulling Larxene's car keys from his pocket. "Let's go grab the lunch lady before we hit the shop."

Demyx stood in the store with a note in his hand, a headache coming on. The problem? Marluxia had turned the shop into an I SPY book. Little trinkets were glues everywhere, and the note he found on the door explained it. _Whoever finds all the things listed will get a fifty percent bonus for the week. That's a lot of money, as I am sure you well know. So, good luck!_

He read the first poem while rubbing his temple. "I spy a broken bone and—BOO!, a padlock, and 1892; A train, a chain, a busted seam, an eye of stone, and a silent SCREAM." He looked around the room at all the things everywhere. "A broken bone?" he glanced around at each wall. "What the hell?"

"One wall per day. Kind of makes it simpler." Marluxia said opening the shop's door with Zexion close behind. Demyx didn't pay attention as his coworker sat behind the counter, instead he asked what wall was first. Marly pointed to the far right wall and Demyx went right to it after saying hello to Larxene.

Roxas sat next to Zexion and offered to help with anything. "It's not you he's mad at, Zexion." He whispered, leaning on Zexion's shoulder so no one else would hear. "It's Seifer. Demyx is livid with him for threatening you, but he can't actually do anything."

Zexion knew that wasn't true. "He's mad at me, I did something and it pissed him off."

Roxas looked over at Demyx, watching him. "Well, say that's true…it should blow over soon."

"Unless he leaves, stays mad at me and quits." Zexion stated, some of his worst fears coming to the surface. He didn't really have friends, so losing Demyx would be hard…expected, sort of.

Roxas let out a bark of a laugh. "Demyx, hate you. Oh, that's rich!" he covered his mouth when everyone stared at him. Once the others turned away, he leaned back in. "Listen up, 'cuz I'm only going to say this once. Demyx is completely loyal to you, even though it's only been…what, a week?"

"Something like that." Zexion slumped in his seat, his forehead on the counter.

"He is willing to do anything for you, even kill Seifer, though I'm sure he'd do that anyway." Roxas waved a piece of dust from his face. "You don't need to worry about Demyx leaving because it will never happen. Sure, he'll get mad but it happens, it proves he's human."

Zexion looked up to find Demyx scanning the wall for whatever he was looking for. _Demyx…_

Roxas excused himself from Zexion's company and walked over to Axel, grabbing his sleeve and leading him to a quiet corner. "I need to ask you something."

Axel took both Roxas' hands and held them in his. "Yes, I would love to have you warming my bed every night."

You know how in anime sometimes characters have sweat drops? Well, this is one of those moments. Roxas shook his head while taking his hands back. "No, that's not it."

Axel's face dropped, but he soon recovered, being the sarcastic goofball he is. "Okay, Roxy. What is it?"

"Do you think Zexion likes Demyx?"

Axel glanced over Roxas' head to the bluenett who was sulking on the counter. "Yeah, he values Demyx as a friend a lot."

"No, not as a friend, I was thinking maybe something more?"

Axel got a knowing look in his eyes and pondered it for a moment. "Zexion…have a crush on Demyx? They've only known each other for a week or something."

"So? You like me, right? We've known each other even less." Roxas pointed out.

He was cute, and had a point. Axel tossed over the idea while keeping an eye on his favorite emo. It was true that Zexion was close to Demyx, had been almost since they first met. But could a strong friendship really become something else with them? "It might be a possibility."

"See?" Roxas elbowed his red haired friend. "And I'm pretty sure Demyx likes him. He was the poster boy for 'if looks could kill', this afternoon."

Demyx and Zexion both sneezed at the same time. Was there a draft?

I'm sorry this was so short, but I'm stuck and cant continue unless I start a new chapter. Hope you understand, and please review. __


	16. Chapter 15

Water lilies ch 15

Sorry it's been so long, graduation is coming up and I'm booked until the end of june. Hope you can bear with me. ^^

Marluxia happily closed the shop after the last customer had left with a single bloomed rose. His plan had worked. Only half an hour after the boys came to work, the shop began to fill with teen aged girls who had heard his rumor that the handsome Demyx worked there. The shop was flooded, and he was making more than he had expected the first day. As he headed up to his apartment, he vaguely wondered how his favorite emo was doing; after the end of the day, the blonde informed Zexion that he was giving him a ride home. Not wanting to argue, Zexion had said nothing.

"I'm sure they'll make up soon. Demyx can't be mad forever."

Demyx killed the engine and sat back in his seat as they stared out at the house that Zexion called home. The air was uncomfortable, and he wanted to say something, he just didn't want it to make things worse between them. Yes, he was mad, but not so much at the bluenett as to Seifer. "I-"

"Before I make this worse," Zexion cut him off, "I just don't want you to hate me over this." He made for the door handle.

Demyx sat there a second as the car door opened before he spoke up. "Zexion?" He waited until blue eyes turned to him before he continued. "I'm not mad at you, I hate Seifer. Him threatening you like that, I just wish I could-" sighing, he hit his forehead on the steering wheel.

"You shouldn't do that." Zexion said reaching over and lifting Demyx's head. "You could hurt yourself."

Demyx took Zexion's hand away from his head and held it between them. "I just don't understand why you let him do that to you."

"What is there to understand? I'm the school freak, and besides, I'm use to it by now."

"That's not the point. You're not supposed to be use to it, Zexion."

The bluenett looked away, making to get out, even though he knew his hand was still held in Demyx's. "Then what would you have me do?"

"Get un-use to it. From now on, you have me. Seifer won't lay a hand on you unless he does it over my body." Demyx let him go and started the engine. "Now get to bed, it's late and we still have school tomorrow."

Zexion nodded, getting out and shutting the door. He walked to the front step and waved, telling Demyx to go. With the blonde waving back, he watched as the car pulled away.

Inside, everyone was just finishing up dinner, and Yuffie had made him a plate of it while Aireth got the little ones in the bathroom for a joined bath. He smiled at the girl but refused, saying he was just going straight to bed. Climbing the stairs up to the attic, he sat down on his bed and stared out his veranda at the waxing moon, guessing how many more days until it became full. And that's when he felt it, the empty feeling around him, sucking all his energy out. And as he tried to figure out why it was there, his thoughts kept turning to blond hair and green eyes. Was it because things weren't fully fixed between them? Or because of his promise to protect him from Seifer?

_Fool, it's because he's gone. You miss him._

Zexion shook his head to clear it of the sudden emotions and thoughts that hit him. "What?" It was a truly stupid idea. Him, having feelings for Demyx. They only just met a week ago! And yet, even as he was denying it, he knew it was true. Him, the emo freak, had begun to like the bright, optimistic blonde. "Damn my life."

Demyx pulled into his driveway and walked into his apartment to find a note on the fridge. 'Staying with Axel, Roxas' as he put it back he trudged up to his bedroom and plopped on his bed without bothering to change. Hiding his head in his pillows, his body stiffened and he propped himself up with his elbows to stare at his sheets and said pillow. They smelled like Zexion; like pine trees and leather. "What an odd combo."

Resting his head back on the pillow, he closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting for sleep to knock him out. While he waited, he took in a deep breath and sighed it out, deciding he loved the way the bookworm smelled.

The next day was dress as a famous person day at school and Demyx fidgeted in the library with Roxas and Axel waiting for Zexion to show up with Larxene. As he kept an eye on the entrance, he helped Axel with his mask. The pyro was going as Zorro, cape and leather boots and everything. Roxas was going as Sherlock Holmes, with a large magnifying glass and everything.

He tied the mask on, then returned his attention to the door. "He should be here by now."

"Relax, Larx is probably making him late." Axel said before he turned right into a fist, belonging to none other than Larxene.

"I didn't make him late you ass hat, we had to talk to the principal." Larxene looked him over before going over to Roxas. "Looking good there, detective."

Demyx ignored them the best he could as he scanned around for Zexion. "Where is he?"

Larxene turned and pointed out into the hallway. "He's hiding because of his outfit for today."

Demyx pushed off the table he was leaning on and headed for the hall, indeed finding Zexion fiddling with his black overcoat that reached the floor. "May I ask who you are?" when the bluenett turned he put on his best smile.

"Poe, the poet. You?" Zexion looked at Demyx and, if he had to guess, would say someone like Tony Hawk.

"Tony Hawk." Demyx looked down at his dark kaki shorts and black sneakers. He tugged at his band printed t-shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "I look stupid. There's no way I can pull this off." He looked up and grinned sheepishly. "You look better."

Zexion turned a light pink at the complement. Why the blush? God damn him, after last night he realized he had a small, sliver of a crush on his friend. Not that anyone would ever know…

"You pull it off well. I just threw a trench coat on and tried to brush my hair back."

"You both look good." Sora threw in as he and Riku came up from the cafeteria. The bright brunette was dressed as a chef, Riku a vampire, fake teeth and all. "I had to hound Riku to dress up."

The tall silver haired teen just rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his black pants' pockets.

Sora didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, Naminé is dressed as Georgia O'Keeffe, the famous painter."

Roxas and Axel came over then, both commenting on Sora's outfit. "Has anyone seen Larxene? I wasn't paying attention when she clocked Axel and she was gone by the time I thought to see what she was wearing." Roxas asked.

"She's dressed as some famous female escort from near the capital." Zexion answered. "She looks nice; I just hope she doesn't get food on that red velvet dress of hers."

The others nodded, all sending a silent prayer for that. Larxene served their food, so it would be a danger to everyone's health if she was pissed.

"Shall we go then, my dear Poe?" Demyx asked holding a hand out to the shorter teen.

"But we don't have the same morning class, Demyx."

"Ah, and yet I feel like taking a stroll, don't you?" Demyx looped his arm around Zexion's and waved to everyone. "See you guys later."

They waved back and watched as the two headed down the hall. "He's being careful."

Sora turned to Riku with worry and a pout set on his mouth. "We have to keep an eye on Zexion."

Riku nodded, then pointed to the clock. Sora realized what time it was and began to head to class. "See you English!"

Roxas waved bye until he noticed Riku didn't go with the brunette. "What's up?"

Surprisingly, the silver haired teen spoke. "I need your help."

"You know, for a while I thought you were mute."

"I'm not, I just don't have anything useful to add in conversations." Riku explained. "Anyway, back on topic, I need your help with Sora."

"Is he okay?"

"If being thickheaded and oblivious is okay, then yes, he's super."

"I'm listening." Roxas crossed his arms and was prepared. Behind him, Axel admired his ass while listening in.

"I've known Sora since we were kids. Like, I don't know, two years old? Well, about two years ago I finally admitted I like him… a lot." Riku rubbed the side of his head. "I've been dropping huge hints at his feet left and right, but the idiot is so oblivious that he hasn't noticed. I'm getting kind of desperate."

"Why? What's changed other than waiting for so long?"

"I live with an uncle. He wants to try and move to a bigger town, and bring me along with him. Unless I have a very good reason to stay here, I have to go."

Axel put an arm around Roxas' waist and leaned in, breathing on the blonde's ear. "You want Roxy to tell Sora, so the bright little chipper will love you back and keep you here."

Riku kept his eyes away from the red head. "I just need Roxas to get the point across."

In English class, Roxas sat next to Sora instead of Demyx. "Do you know Riku likes you?"

Sora turned his head to the blonde with unreadable eyes. His face was plain and neutral as he said these two words. "I do."

Roxas blinked for a moment before leaning in. "And? Do you not like him back?"

"Oh, no. I like Riku very much; I've had a crush on him for about two years now."

"Then why not let him know? If he doesn't have a good reason to stay, he has to move."

Sora seemed not to know this last bit of information. "Really?"

Roxas nodded slowly, as if to get his point across better. "His uncle wants to move to a bigger city, and will take Riku with him unless he has a good reason to stay. Like, say, you?"

Sora turned back to the front of the class, but his teeth were biting into his lower lip. Finally, he turned back around, determination set on his mouth. "I want Riku to stay-"

"Good. Then all you have to do is-"

"But I want him to tell me, I want him to ask me out. No offence, Roxas, but I want to hear it from him." Sora looked up to Squall who had cleared his throat for attention. "Tell him that for me, would you?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I hope whatever it is you're discussing has to do with English, boys." Mr. Leonheart said over everyone else's heads.

"As a matter of fact, it does." Sora said relaxing in his chair.

"How so, Sora?" Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Communication and how saying something in two different ways can change how it is perceived." Sora retorted.

Mr. Leonheart had nothing to say, because Sora had a good point, and it was related to the subject they were studying. Instead, he turned and began to write notes for the class down on the white board.

After class, Roxas found Riku waiting down the hall and headed straight for him. "Problem."

Riku's face fell and it surprised the blonde because he had never really seen much emotion from the silverette. "He said no."

"No, he said you had to ask him yourself, which, if you ask me, is what you should have done in the first place." Roxas thumbed over his shoulder to where he knew Sora was standing, waiting for them. Demyx was near the brunette, only slightly confused by what was going on.

Riku nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets, slumping his shoulders and walking over to Sora. Roxas watched as he bent down to Sora's ear and whispered something. The shorter teen turned a light pink and nodded, whispering something back that made Riku smile. Odds are, Sora said yes in some way or other. Well, Roxas was happy for them. Now, all he had left was his cousin.

Axel sighed as he watched all this from around a corner. Roxas gave good advice, but should he listen to it and ask the blonde out, risking the friendship, or leave it alone? _What feels like the right choice?_ Axel listened to his gut, and he hoped it was right. Fixing himself before hand he stepped out into sight and sauntered over to Roxas, who still had his back turned. "Hey, Roxy."

Roxas turned and looked up at the red head. "Hi, Axel."

"I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure." Roxas turned all the way around and waited for the question.

Axel was about to ask, but then a thought came to mind. Why not ask in his own, special, Axel sort of way? Bending down, he caught Roxas' lips with his and left the chaste kiss as his question. He stayed at eye level and quirked a brow, waiting.

"Is that how you ask for everything?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, half expecting to be hit or something. He was preparing for the decline he could almost hear coming off those soft looking lips. What he didn't expect was the peck on his cheek. "What…was that?"

Roxas shrugged. "My answer." And with that the blonde walked over to the others as a warning bell rang telling anyone in the halls that they better start running. "See you back at the house, Axel."

Axel nodded, not being able to speak. He watched as his new boyfriend, his Roxas walked down the hall and, for the first time, allowed himself a look. _Damn, blondie has an ass! _He smiled as he headed for his class.

Meanwhile…

Zexion sat in an empty class room in a corner of the school that no one would hear him in because they were all at lunch. He was pushed into a chair and tied with his hands behind him as he struggled desperately. "Let me go, or he'll find you."

He was rewarded with a hand across his face. "He won't get here in time."

"What are you planning to do?" Zexion pulled on the rope, but it was too well tied.

"Oh, just give you some medicine." A clear plastic baggie was held up, seven small red pills inside.

There was a gasp on the other side of the room and someone had to be held back. "No! They'll kill him!"

"That's the idea." 


	17. Chapter 16

Water lilies ch 16

Hey, sorry it's been a while, but I'm really packed for the next couple weeks. I swear I'll have more time, and I may even start another story if you guys want. Eh? Eh?

Demyx was sitting at his lunch table with everyone laughing and talking happily. Even Axel was there. He couldn't go to class and concentrate, so he had a note allowing him to have lunch with his new boyfriend, Roxas, who seemed happy to have him sitting by his side. As his green eyes scanned the room, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Zexion wasn't there, of course, but someone had said he staid in class to help a teacher, so his absence was nothing to worry about. Still…

"Do you think he's okay?"

Everyone glanced at him; those were the first words he'd spoken all lunch. Roxas was the one to answer. "He's fine and you are obsessed. Why don't you just ask him out, Dem?"

Demyx ignored the last half of that and shook his head. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Hey, isn't that Fuu?" Naminé asked pointing to the doorways that lead out into the halls.

Leaning in the doorway was Fuu, out of breath and her face bloody. She looked around desperately, but apparently unable to find the person she was looking for. Demyx was turning back around to his friends when she finally spotted him. "Demyx!"

Her scream echoed in the whole room, and Demyx jumped at it, spinning around and getting from his seat. Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. He walked over to Fuu and looked her over. "What ha-"

"Z-Zexion! He's dying! You have to h-help." Fuu took his hand and began to run through the halls, Demyx not far behind.

"What do you mean he's dying?" Demyx fallowed her to a quiet part of the school, his legs wanting to run faster but not knowing where to go. "What's going on?"

Fuu stopped at an open door and pointed in. Demyx stepped in the doorway and looked in the dark room. A chair and rope were laying to the side. But in the middle of the room, Zexion's body lay motionless, face down. Demyx felt all the warmth leave his body with his breath as he ran to Zexion, picking up his limp head and turning him around. "Zexion? Zexion, wake up!"

"He can't." Fuu fell to the floor.

"Why not?"

"He was given Ibuprofen, seven of them. Their small round pills. He-he's allergic to them." Fuu crawled over, taking Zexion's hand.

"How do you know this?" Demyx demanded, trying still to wake Zexion.

Fuu held the limp hand to her chest as tears began to pour down. "He-he's my brother. Please, you have to do something!"

Demyx cursed as he sat Zexion up, shutting his eyes as he punched his stomach. Zexion puked up whatever was in his stomach, including six pills. Demyx held is head and tried again to wake him. "Zexion? Zexion, open your eyes. Zexion." He looked around desperately. "Go call the hospital!"

Fuu nodded and scrambled to her feet, running out of the room.

Demyx shook his head to rid the blur in his eyes and he held on tighter to Zexion. "Wake up. Come on, wake up. Please, Zexion." Demyx was beginning to lose his voice from the strain of not crying. "Zexion."

Some things happened after that. When the ambulance and police came, Zexion and Fuu were taken away, and no one could see them, not even family. Everyone was questioned, everyone in the school. The police couldn't find Seifer, or even Reno, but when they were caught, if ever, they would be charged with three counts of attempted manslaughter; one for poisoning Zexion, two for beating Fuu within an inch of her life. How she was able to run around and find Demyx was a miracle. She would be okay, after a few months of physical therapy. As for Zexion? Well…he would be fine to. He had been in the hospital for a week now, recovering from the lethal dose of Ibuprofen fed to him. He was stable, mostly, but they told everyone it would be another week before they could see him, when he was released.

Demyx, in the week since Zexion had been emitted, had gotten a full hour's sleep. He barely ate, wouldn't drink anything, just sat there on Axel's couch. He heard Roxas come in and turned to find the blonde crying. Today had been Olette's funeral, and Roxas had gone with Axel, not questioning why Demyx didn't go.

Roxas walked over and set a letter on Demyx's lap. "It's from your parents. We've both been disowned, by the way." He headed for the stairs, Axel coming in now, the usual bright green eyes dulled.

Demyx nodded his way before reaching down and picking up the note.

_Demyx,_

_My son, my sweet, dear son, I have some things to tell you. The first is of how proud I am of you, for making your own in this world and staying in school. The second is that I love you. Nothing your father says or do will ever change that. As Roxas has probably told you, you and he have been disowned. His mother and I arranged it for one reason and one reason alone; so you can live your lives. If you had still been tied to your father, you would never have had a moments rest. Now you and your cousin can do as you please. But I have one request that I am telling, not asking you to do. Write to me. Please. I miss you enough as it is, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I could never speak to you again. Write to me once a month just to let me know you're okay._

_Love you deeply, Mom. _

Demyx set the note down, wanting to smile, but finding no energy. He set his head on the back of the couch and sighed, having no energy left. Just then the phone rang, stopping suddenly on the third, meaning one of them up stairs had grabbed it. Demyx was just putting his head back down when Roxas came flying down the stairs with the phone. "Demyx! It's the hospital, they're asking for you."

Demyx took the phone and set it to his ear, fearing the worse. "Hello?"

"D-demyx."

Demyx shot up and held the phone tighter. "Zexion? How?"

"Can you come?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Better."

Demyx hung the phone up and shot out the door before Roxas had time to ask what happened. Demyx 'borrowed without asking' Axel's car and headed straight for the hospital. After getting there in a record time without breaking the law, Demyx walked in and went straight for the reception's desk. "Hi, I received a call allowing me to visit a patient."

The secretary looked him over, obviously not too pleased with his appearance. "Who is the patient?"

"Zexion Dark." Demyx spoke clearly.

"Room three o' nine."

"Thank you." Demyx went straight for the stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator. Taking two at a time, Demyx was slightly out of breath but on the third floor within a minute or two. Walking past the doors, he counted in his head the numbers. Three ten, three eleven, three twelve…wait a minute, he was going the wrong way. Turning around he began to go the right way and counting in his head, hitting the door just behind where he started. Knocking quietly, he opened the door gently and peeked in. In a hospital bed, with an IV and heart monitor hooked to him, was a bored looking Zexion. However, as soon as his dark eyes landed on Demyx, he perked right up.

"You made it."

Demyx walked in and closed the door behind him. "Of course I made it." Demyx took the chair next to the bed and rested his elbows on the mattress. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, actually. I'm doing fine." Zexion sat up some and looked down at Demyx. His hair was dirty and disheveled, his clothes wrinkly and he looked as if he hadn't slept in his entire life. Without thinking, he reached out and held Demyx's face. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

Demyx twitched his shoulder. "I've been more worried about you."

"I told you, I'm fine." Zexion took Demyx's arm and pulled him onto the bed with him.

"You weren't. I was holding you, Zexion. You were cold." Demyx sat on the bed but turned his head to examine the floor tiles.

Zexion watched him for a while until he figured the blonde wouldn't break the silence. "So, what's been going on?"

"Roxas is going out with Axel." Demyx said a little sourly.

At this Zexion had to smile a little. "Don't trust the pyro with your baby cousin?"

"It's not that, I trust Axel with my life. It's just…I'm protective of people, you know?" Demyx said rubbing his face to try and stay awake.

"I know." Zexion scooted over and poked Demyx's shoulder. "Why don't you lay down? You don't have to sleep, just relax."

Demyx did as he was told and laid his head down on the pillow. "Larxene keeps saying that they…did stuff by now, but she's wrong."

"Why?" Zexion asked propping himself on an elbow and looking down at Demyx. "Larx seems to know what she's talking about most of the time."

"I've been awake for a week straight, Zexion. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." Demyx looked up only to avoid those eyes that held so much worry. "It's fine, I wasn't tired anyway."

Zexion didn't touch the subject. "So, anything else?"

"Sora and Riku. Riku moved in with Sora because his uncle wanted to move to a bigger city, but Riku wanted Sora. That and Roxas works at the bakery with them. He's now employed as well."

"And our shop?" Zexion asked, reaching over and brushing hair away from closed eyes.

"I found all the things on the stupid walls, so I got the bonus." Demyx yawned. "Marly is running the store for now, says I'm in the way."

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"I spent it."

Zexion hardly hid his surprise. "Already? On what?"

Demyx cracked an eye open to stare up at the bluenett. "I asked for it in advance and used it to pay the bill for all of this. Of course everyone chipped in, even Xemnas and Saix, Sora too, but that's what I spent the money on. So Aireth wouldn't be in debt or have to worry about paying. She says hi, by the way."

Zexion couldn't believe it. All that money, and without a second thought or hesitation, he spent it all on a hospital bill. "Why? You could have used it for a car or something you need."

"I need you, Zexion. Screw a car, I don't need it, not right now. But what I do need, is for you to be okay." He sat up and locked eyes with deep blue. "Got that?"

Zexion nodded, pursing his lips together and moving so he was laying on his side. "Hey, Demyx?"

"Hm?" Demyx laid back down himself, closing his eyes.

"Would you…would you ever consider…being with someone like, I don't know, me?" he couldn't believe those words left his mouth. Oh, sure, as he was dying all he could hear was Demyx and wish that he had done more, but now that he had the chance, he wanted to go back to being quiet.

"No, I don't think I could consider being with someone like you." Demyx turned his head to Zexion as his face fell and he bit back his disappointment. "Simply for the reason that I want to be with you, not someone like you."

Zexion blinked and a few seconds ticked by before a bright red tinted his pail cheeks. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Why?" Zexion asked, unable to understand the logic behind it.

"Because, I do. Why, were you just being hypothetical?"

"No. I really was trying to ask you out." Zexion mumbled. "So, so is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" Demyx asked, a smile playing on his lips as he yawned again. "Can I sleep here?"

Zexion looked to the door and weighed his options. "Sure. Sleep all you want." He rested his head on the edge of the pillow and watched Demyx relax into the bed. "You need it."

Demyx moved his head over and offered it to Zexion. "Sleep with me?"

Zexion took the pillow and scooted a little closer. "You do know that can be taken wrong."

"I know." Demyx said without even opening his eyes. "But for now, Axel's not here."

Zexion smiled and rested his forehead against Demyx's shoulder. "Night."

"Night."

Next day…

After the doctors came and checked Zexion out, they gave him an okay to go home. But they told him, if he was feeling sick or dizzy to call them. Zexion agreed and was released in the early afternoon. Demyx had gone to his house and grabbed some clothes, and while he was gone, Zexion decided he wanted to visit the room beside him.

Fuu lay on her bed, black and blue, but alive. His sister, his older sister, the only blood family he had. After their parents passed, he was taken in by the others, then Aireth, but Fuu…she was left alone. Eventually she came across Seifer, and that was when things began to fall apart.

He walked over quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. She looked horrible. But then , he watched what they had done to her. Seifer showed him the bag with the pills, and Fuu recognized it instantly. She told Seifer to stop, that this was going too far and had made a move for the bag. All he could do was watch as Reno hit her over and over again until she was barely moving. Seifer had forced the pills down when he had called her name.

Zexion reached over and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "What now?"

Red eyes looked up at him a little startled before she shot up in bed, reaching out for his face, holding it firmly. "You're okay?"

Zexion pulled her hands away, careful of the IV. "Yes, I'm being released today."

She nodded. "Good. I was so worried." She laid back down and glanced at the clock across the room. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks, just about." Zexion heard his name being called and wondered if Demyx would be able to find him. "In any case, you're alive." He stood and ran a hand through his own hair. "Will I see you? At all?"

Fuu nodded. "I hope so." She looked past him and smiled a little. "But for now, someone else will get your time."

Zexion turned around; Demyx was in the doorway with clothes in his hands. "Hey."

Demyx looked between them before thumbing out to the hall. "I could leave if you wanted more time."

"No, I want to introduce you." Zexion held his hand out for the blonde and put it behind his back once Demyx had come over. "Dem, this is my older sister, Fuu. Fuu, this is Demyx."

Demyx reached out and took the hand that was offered to him. "The sister?"

Fuu looked away, ashamed. "I know I haven't been one in a long time, but-"

"No, it's not that." Demyx said quickly. "I was just thinking back, and I realized that you've never put a hand to Zexion. You were always the one to hold Seifer and Reno back." He looked down to Zexion and grinned. "Guess you've been keeping an eye on him for a while, huh?"

Zexion nodded, taking the clothes as an afterthought. "I'll be back."

Once he left, Demyx sat in a chair near the bed and looked around. "Will you be staying nearby?"

"There's an old shop with a small one bedroom apartment above it up for sell. I've saved enough money over the years that I can afford it."

"Cool. What's the shop going to be?"

"Magic." Fuu smiled at this, as if it was an inside joke. "You should ask Zexion about it; he'll tell you a lot. Like that little black book of his."

Demyx's curiosity was perked and he looked to the door, wanting the small bluenett to come through so he could start asking. "I think I will."

Fuu giggled quietly to herself. "Do me a favor, Demyx?"

He turned back to her.

"Take care of my brother, please. He's been alone for so long, if you get his hopes up and then hurt him…well let's just say that it won't be pleasant." She said all of this with the sweetest of smiles. "You are the boyfriend, right?"

Demyx swallowed hard, nodding as small chills ran down his spine. "Yes." Lovely, a protective older sister to keep an eye on him. "I won't do anything to hurt him, ever."

Zexion, bless his soul, walked in then and stopped the conversation. "Shall we go now?"

Demyx and Fuu stared at him, both interested in how Demyx's clothes choice fit Zexion. A dark blue hoody and tan cargo shorts paired with too big flip flops.

"What?" Zexion asked, worried that he wasn't wearing the pants right. He wasn't use to wearing things like these. "Did I put them on wrong?"

"No, you just look…different." Demyx said with a light pink in his cheeks. Fuu agreed and they both tried to stop looking for his sake. "Well, we should be heading back, Axel and Roxas are getting worried by now." He stood and waved good bye to Fuu as he headed to the door. Zexion wasn't too far behind and together they headed to the elevator. Inside, Zexion turned to Demyx with an awkward question on his lips.

"Dem?"

"Hm?" Demyx looked down as they passed the second floor.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Slow. We're going to take our time and not rush things." Demyx said confidently as the doors slid open and they walked out. "I won't even ask to hold your hand." They walked through the doors outside and found it pouring. "Oops." Demyx looked around, but remembered that he parked all the way in the back. "I think we'll have to make a run for it."

Zexion took his hand in his and tilted his head to the cars. "You lead."

They made it to the car, soaked, but they made it there.


	18. Chapter 17

Water lilies ch 17

He guys, hope I'm making up for all the time I've lost. 3

Demyx walked in first, holding the door open for Zexion as they walked into the dark first floor of Axel's house. "They should be here."

Zexion walked in and headed to the stairs. "I don't hear anyone."

Demyx walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge with Roxas' handwriting on it.

_Mr. Taskmaster, _

_If you ever leave like that again without telling me or Axel what's going on, I will hurt you. We thought something was wrong-like he died- so we called the hospital and found out from them that he would be fine. I swear, Demyx, you had Axel paler then a ghost. Right now we're all at the bakery shop but want you guys to stay there, Kay? BBS, Roxas._

Demyx put the note down and hoped that when he saw Axel again he wouldn't be too, too mad. "They're not here but want us to wait." He called to Zexion. "You want to watch TV?"

Zexion looked him up and down before shaking his head. "Go home and take a shower, Demyx. You look horrible."

"I've been here since you were emitted. I've got clothes up stairs." He made sure Zexion would be okay before he headed up, but eventually Zexion could hear the water running.

the bakery…

Sora sat on the floor, head hung low and dramatic smoke rolling across the floor. Only, the smoke wasn't there for affect, it was coming from the oven and charcoal cake that baked for too long. "I broke the cake." He mewed sadly.

Riku held a hand out for the small body on the floor as Roxas pulled the pin from the fire extinguisher and aimed it at the oven. "It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding? He works at a bakery and can't even bake a cake." Roxas waved a hand in front of his face to clear the air.

Riku sighed as this comment made the small body even smaller. "He didn't mean it, Sora. You do just fine in the kitchen."

"No I don't, that's why I work the counter." Sora stood and glared at the blonde. "I could fire you."

"But you won't. Riku needs the help and you can't even make a simple cake." Roxas went to put the red can back as Axel came in with three new orders. They were all working in the bakery today so Sora could have time to breath, where he was swamped for the last two weeks.

Riku took the smaller teen and tossed him over his shoulder. "You need time away from the shop. Try reading a book, or going to the movies."

"Come with me. We could make it a date." Sora offered hanging limply.

"I can't, Sora. The other two need my help where we're so busy today." Riku felt the body he held limp even more and felt bad. They were supposedly going out now, but hadn't done anything together besides work. "I'll make you a deal. Go home and plan out tonight. Games, movies, whatever, and I'll be home early to do everything." He set Sora down outside the shop and bent down to see if he would agree. Sora nodded and turned, running to the house.

"You better keep to it."

Riku turned back to the shop and watched as Axel flirted with a pair of girls trying to order. Roxas was in the back, never-minding as he got a dozen cupcakes frosted and sprinkled. Maybe they should hire Axel as well…

"Hey, I have an idea." He called as he came back in.

Zexion sat on the couch with a book in hand and the TV on as background noise. Demyx had been up stairs for about twenty minutes now, and as the water turned off, a loud crash came, along with something glass braking. Zexion set his book down and looked up at the ceiling. "You okay?"

"I'm okay!" Demyx shouted back. "I can clean this up."

"Just be careful." Zexion reached for the book again, but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Getting up he walked to the door and opened it without really checking to see who it was. He was met by gray eyes and a deep frown. Stepping back, Zexion put a hand on his throat as his eyes took in what was in front of him. "Mr. Leonheart?"

Squall was standing on the doorstep with a large bag in his hands, his mood anything but amused. "Your fan mail." He handed the bag over and ran a hand over his forehead. "Everyone keeps sending them to me because they don't know where you live."

"Thanks?" Zexion set the bag down and opened the door more. "Would you like to come in? I could make coffee."

"Sounds good." Squall entered and looked around. "So, this is Axel's place? I heard Roxas was living here now too."

Zexion nodded as he headed to the kitchen. "Yes, his room is up stairs. He's working for Sora, apparently."

"I heard." Squall leaned on the counter and watched as the shorter of the two made the coffee. "Him and Riku need the help with how busy they've been. How's Demyx doing?"

Zexion glanced above him before returning to his task. "He looked bad at the hospital. Hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, his clothes were old and he looked completely wiped out."

Squall listened quietly. Since the cops had been called school had been suspended for the time being and he hadn't heard a whisper about Demyx. It was clear now the bright and happy student of his had lost a year or two of his life that day, but now that Zexion was out, hopefully he's be okay again. "And Fuu?"

"Fine. She needs physical therapy for a few months but will be okay." Zexion pushed the on button before hearing the stairs being used and his name being called. "In here, Demyx."

Demyx came in with wet hair and his finger in his mouth. Zexion noticed it was the same finger he had cut at his house only a little while ago. "Told you to be careful."

"I was." Demyx walked to the sink and pulled a paper towel off its rack. "Hi, Mr. Leonheart."

"Demyx." Squall took the cup of strong black liquid. "Thanks."

Zexion poured a little for himself but added a fair amount of milk to it. "No problem. So, I have to ask." He glanced at the bag. "Do they really think I'm just going to start liking them?"

"Kids these days are stupid and immature if you ask me." Was their teacher's reply. "So I would say yes."

Zexion sighed and looked to Demyx. "Could you put them in the fire pit out back? Axel will want to play with them when he gets home."

Demyx was still sucking his finger but nodded, walking over to the door, picking up the bag and walking to the other side of the house. Zexion watched and couldn't help but think it was kind of cute how Demyx did things. _Guess I'm glad I was sick at his house._

"…for long?" Squall asked, only getting Zexion's attention for the last bit.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, 'have you liked him for long?'."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

Back at bakery…

An accident down the road had closed the road both ways, so Riku decided to close shop for today, like some of the other shops. "Will you two be all right to finish up?" he was referring to Axel and Roxas who were going to stay behind to finish the batch of cupcakes Roxas had started.

"Yeah, we're going to frost them then stick them under the counter." Axel said catching the back door keys that were tossed at him. "And we won't even ask for extra pay."

Riku smiled and headed out the front door, heading home to Sora and his "fun night" that he let the shorter one plan. He just faintly wondered if this night would wear him out more than the job did.

Inside, Roxas had just pulled out the last dozen for the day and were waiting for them to cool. While he waited, he watched Axel wipe the counter down. He had noticed when he first met the red head that his hair was different, and Roxas liked the red spikes that were so 'Axel'. The other thing he noticed was that he was a flirt, but did it well. "Axel, are you easy?"

The red head didn't even pause in his work. "Nope! I am proud of being a flirt without sleeping around to pull it off." He headed over to the other side of the counter where he could reach that side better. "I've only known two lovers before you. One I had been friends with for years, the other I had dated a little over a year."

Roxas held a hand over the goods to see if they were still warm before pulling back. "What were they like?"

"Both were enjoyable, but nothing stellar. And you?"

Roxas looked around the kitchen, examining the walls. "No one. I was never really interested in anybody until I met you."

"So I'll be your first, like I thought." Axel stated more to himself then to Roxas.

"If it comes to that." He walked over and leaded on the counter with a finger held up. "Frosting?"

Axel stared at the finger a moment, examining the white frosting that clung to the skin. He slowly bent over the glass top and took the offending hand in his to guide it to his mouth. Once he felt and tasted the sugar on his tongue he sucked gently and swirled his tongue around the digit until all the sugar was gone. Gently pulling away, his eyes looked up to find a flustered blonde. "Is that what you had in mind?"

"You know," Roxas swallowed visibly, "We haven't known each other long. Don't you think we're taking this too fast?"

Axel walked back over to Roxas' side of the counter and placed his hands on either side of the blonde, surprising him by lifting his thin body up onto the counter and standing between his legs. "Perhaps, but I remember a bet I have to win."

And that was when Roxas turned just a little bit frigid. "You're still going for that?"

Axel paused before he held Roxas' face. "No, no, I was just playing. I'm not doing any of this for a bet." He leaned down and kissed the soft cheek in his hand. "I'm just cocky is all, don't you remember?"

Roxas nodded, allowing the heat from the kiss to spread. "Yeah, Larxene can cook." Roxas felt Axel's hands go to his hips again and simply just threw his arms over the red head's shoulders. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Hm?" Axel dipped his head and placed feather kisses on Roxas' neck.

"Why do they all call you a pyro?"

"Because when I was three, I decided I liked fire, about a month later I almost burnt the house down. The name's stuck ever since." He smiled against the skin behind Roxas' ear before he gave a good sucking kiss. "Any more questions?"

Roxas shivered at the touch he just received. "Only one: do we have to do everything tonight?"

Axel pulled away and shook his head. "No, love. We can keep it to kissing, if it pleases you." He was pleasantly taken back when the not-so-sure cutie before him closed the distance himself, initiating the kiss that Axel quickly took over. Roxas allowed his mouth to move with Axel's slowly, enjoying how warm it was and how spicy Axel smelled up this close. He kept his arms relaxed around the older teen's neck and turned his head when Axel suddenly decided to explore his neck. One thing was for sure, he had at least three strong reactions to specific spots. Axel loved the goose bumps he was getting all over Roxas, and he was determined that by the end of the night he would have Roxas kissing with confidence.

Axel's…

Leon had left shortly after coffee and soon the house was quiet again with Zexion reading a book while Demyx sat next to him, working on lyrics for the fun of it. Green eyes watched from the corner of their view as the indigo irises scanned the words, phrases and pages quickly, somehow taking it all in without much confusion. He wanted to say something, but the silence was comfortable, and he didn't want to interrupt such intense reading. Zexion, however, put a finger on his spot and looked over to the pair of bright, innocent (compared with Axel's) green eyes. "Yes?"

Taken back that he had been caught, Demyx shook his head and looked back to his paper, trying to ignore the stare he was getting best he could. It wasn't working very well. Zexion put his book down and turned so he was facing Demyx completely. "What is it?"

"Well," Demyx avoided eye contact while fiddling with his pencil, "I just wanted your opinion on the lyrics, but it can wait until later, honestly." He kept his eyes locked on the words in front of him until a thin hand covered them up and blue eyes looked at him almost directly with one of those let-me-see-it-now-please looks. He turned away, looking away from the light body that was beginning to climb over his and reach for the paper. Demyx quickly (and without looking) pulled the paper out of his reach. "You can go back to your book, don't mind me."

Zexion was pretty much on his lap but he wanted to see what Demyx wanted to show. "Let me see them, Demyx."

"No, you're busy and they're not that important." Demyx held them as far as he could, where he knew Zexion couldn't reach. "Go back to reading!"

Zexion threw himself at the dangling paper and grabbed it just in time before he fell over the edge of the couch. Demyx shot his hand out and grabbed Zexion's pants, effectively stopping Zexion an inch before his chin hit the floor.

The door opened then, with Lexaus and Marluxia walking in and finding the situation. Now, you decide what's funnier: the position the boys were in, or, the position the men were in. You see, while Lexaus wasn't so much the odd ball, his…fellow drinking buddy was, with an eye patch trying to cover up…a painted on flower? Zexion lowered himself to the floor and covered his eyes, hearing Demyx make weird noises behind/above him.

"Don't tell anyone about this, and I won't ask why you two are alone." Lexaus said heading for the stairs.

"Deal." They both said in unison.

bakery…

Axel lay on the floor, white flour covering him and the back kitchen. Roxas sat on top of him, straddling his hips actually, hopelessly trying to pull white frosting out of his hair. Axel laughed and pulled him down while sitting up, licking a glob of the frosting off Roxas' neck. "I never took you for the food fight type."

"There's a type for that?" Roxas asked as he brushed flour off his lover's nose before kissing it.

They both stared at each other in silence after that, perfectly content with how things turned out between them. So Roxas had a few love bites to cover up, Axel did too. And they both were perfectly content with life at this precise moment.

Glass shattered in the outside room and the two jumped as Roxas scrambled to his feet and pulled Axel up. They came to the door way and peeked around the corner. Two people were trashing the place, and when Roxas made a small sound, one of them turned.

"Seifer." Roxas breathed as Axel pulled him back to the kitchen where they headed for the back door.

"Get back here!"

But they just kept running, not stopping to look back until they had run almost all the way to Axel's house. Roxas was panting badly, so Axel threw him over his back and kept walking, both keeping an eye out until they reached the front porch. Stumbling in, Axel was a little dismayed to find a drunk and mostly naked Marluxia in the living room with Lexaus, Zexion stuck between them while Demyx was forced to sit on the other side of the room. "Why dose everybody come to my house?"

"Because, it's the most convenient?" Roxas offered.

"What happened?" Zexion asked, glad to have an excuse to stand.

"Go sit on or next to Demyx, we have an issue." Axel closed and locked his door, dialing something and putting his phone on speaker. Once he was sure everyone was ready, he cleared his throat. "Seifer is still in town. We were at the bakery making last minute sweets and he broke in, trashing the place. I don't want to think of what the kitchen looks like now."

Zexion, who decided just to sit on Demyx's lap, felt arms that weren't there before tighten around him. "What do we do now? It's not like I can go into hiding."

"No doubt he's looking for you." Lexaus spoke evenly. "We may have to ask Xemnas and Saix for help."

"Look, we're forgetting something." Zexion said standing, pulling out of Demyx's arms. "Home and Fuu. All of them are in danger now, and Seifer may go after them to get to me."

"He doesn't know specifically where you live." Larxene spoke from the phone. "So they aren't in immediate danger, so long as you don't go home."

"And Fuu?"

"We'll put her under our protection, don't worry." Axel said calmingly. "In any case we can't do anything now, it's getting late. Let's just relax for tonight, tell Sora and Riku about the shop tomorrow." He took Roxas in hand and headed up the stairs while the others talked, pushing the blonde into the bathroom. "You okay?"

Roxas nodded. "I'm just upset a little. Pissed and worried." He tried to run a hand through his hair but remembered the frosting. "You mind if I clean up?"

"You're in a bathroom, aren't you?" Axel pointed out with his cat-ate-canary smirk back.

Roxas rolled his eyes and, knowing it couldn't be helped, stripped his shirt off in front of the older teen who's eyes darkened, just a hair. "You're right, but something seems off. Maybe it's the perv who is still in here with me?"

Axel licked his lips, eyes trailing along. "Roxy, you know how I said you would set the pace?"

"Yeah?"

"You're making it hard to keep to my word."

Roxas pretended innocent. "Oh, you mean because I'm so cute?"

"No, because you're so damn hot." Axel pushed Roxas against the sink and dipped his head down to take Roxas into a kiss. He was pushed away gently and stared up into by knowing eyes.

"Maybe next time, okay?"

Axel nodded, pulling away a little. "But you need to stop being such a tease about it."

Roxas only smiled as he turned the water on.

Downstairs….

Demyx was pissed. Beyond pissed. And yet, he couldn't look it if he tried. Zexion was sitting on his lap, slouched so his head was resting right inside his shoulder, and Demyx had his arms around the thin waist. Right now he wouldn't budge an inch, not even to stop the bluenett from reading the lyrics he refused to give up. "Are you almost done?"

Zexion relaxed into Demyx even more as he finished up the last few lines. "It's not bad."

"It sucks." Demyx took the paper gently and set it aside, placing his hand back where it was comfortable before. "I know it does because it was the equivalent of a doodle or scribble."

Zexion turned his head so he was nose to cheek with the blonde. "You're too hard on yourself. What happened to that bright, happy, overly energetic person I had to deal with three minutes after work?"

"Seifer." Demyx shot, but he quickly squeezed his boyfriend to lessen the impact. "But once things go back to normal, I promise I will be bright and happy again." He rubbed his cheek against Zexion's and smiled a small twitch of the lips. "You should get some sleep. Head up and you can take my bed for tonight."

Zexion thought sleep sounded wonderful right now, but he was too comfortable laying on Demyx. "I honestly don't want to move."

Demyx turned a light pink but none the less stood up, gently tossing Zexion over his shoulder. As he walked past the couch, Zexion waved to Lexaus and Marluxia. Upstairs, in the guest room, Demyx set Zexion down on the bed and fished through his things until he found a light blue shirt and a black one. He handed the black one to Zexion along with a pair of plain shorts. "You can change in here, I'll be back." He quietly closed the door behind him and headed for the bathroom, until he heard Roxas and Axel talking, then he headed for their room to change quickly. Once he was done and in his night clothes, he headed back to his bedroom, knocking lightly before entering. Zexion was just pulling the shirt over his head and turned to showcase the two sizes too big shorts and the shirt he felt he was swimming in.

"You know, they're too big on me but, I don't think I mind wearing your clothes." He set his worn ones on a chair and headed straight for bed. "You coming?"

As Demyx climbed in and lay next to Zexion, he reached out and took the other's hand, holding it closer to him as he closed his eyes. "Good night, Zexy."


	19. Chapter 18 Final!

Water Lilies ch 18

Wow, can't believe I made it this far, can you? I hope you guys have liked this, and I'm sorry if it seems never ending. I was thinking of one that can come after this, what do you think? Let me know, kay?

Time flew by and soon everyone found themselves back at school with classes starting up where they had left off. Most talk about the incident had died down, but there were still times when Zexion would catch someone staring at him or whispering to a friend. It was better than when he first got back, and every girl wanted to know him personally, but luckily it died down soon. Girls tend to go away once they realize that the guy is gay and with a boyfriend. Speaking of said blonde, Zexion was told to meet him in the library, something about him and the others. Once the blonde was in sight Zexion began to relax more, a habit he had been finding himself in for a few weeks now. "All right, I'm here."

Demyx turned and smiled, bending down to leave a butterfly kiss on his boyfriends cheek. "Xemnas and the others will be here soon."

"They are?" Zexion set his things down.

"Yeah, it involves all of them. There's been a rumor going around town about a secret organization running the city behind the curtains. Thirteen members, each holding a foot in power." Demyx leaned on the table and held his hand out for Zexion. He pulled the slate haired teen closer and brushed back those bangs so he could see both dark blue eyes he fell in love with. "Organization Thirteen is what they're calling it, and you and I are members."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Are you sure it's not just some old house wives gossiping?" Despite not caring for public displays of affection, he leaned closer to the taller body.

"Someone asked Lexaus if he could protect the man's shop like Axel and Roxas are doing for the bakery. They think we're a mob or something."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, I think. Old ladies told me that they were proud to have 'such fine young men taking care of them.'" Demyx risked being pushed away again (he had tried before) and slipped a hand around Zexion's waist. He was rewarded by a warning look, but his hand was allowed to stay.

"So this is like a group meeting?"

"Right."

Axel chose then to come in the library with Roxas on his back. "Good afternoon."

Zexion pulled away from Demyx and crossed his arms. "We have lunch this period, you have class."

Axel held up a formal piece of paper as Roxas slid down and landed a perfect 10. "And I have a dismissal from none other than the mayor." He grinned. "All thanks to Mansex."

"Call me that one more time and I'm sure I can get away with murder."

Axel looked to find Xemnas, Xiggbar, Xaldin and Saix behind him. "Um…sorry boss."

Zexion counted in his head and knew they were missing Larxene, Lexaus, Luxord, Marluxia and Vexen. "How long until the others come?"

"Soon." Xemnas said looking around. "I want to get started soon, however."

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Larxene soon came in after that with everyone else close behind. "All right, Xemnas, let's get started."

Xemnas stood before the other twelve and met each of their eyes before he finally spoke. "It has been decided for us that this so called 'organization' will be, from now on, protecting this town. Since we each hold an important place in this community's structure, I suppose I can understand where they are coming from. Saix and I hold an important place in the mayor's office, while the rest of you are in the shops and school. Before anything happens, I want to set down ground rules."

Demyx took this time to take out a small note pad and a pencil. When he received looks, the blonde swore he was not being sarcastic.

"One; if someone comes to you for help, come to me before anything." Xemnas barked. "I do not need you to make anything worse than it all ready is, or to make false promises."

Demyx scribbled down the words as fast as he could.

"Secondly, if a confrontation has to be made, do not go alone."

Short and to the point thought Demyx.

"And thirdly, for now, think of it as boy scouts. If someone needs help, give it to them."

Demyx finished before he spoke up. "And no taking payments." It was to himself, but he soon found that everyone was taking it as number four.

"We'll see how this goes for now." Xemnas finished, and headed back to work, leaving the others to their own devices.

"Boy scouts? I happen to be a woman, you know." Larxene complained.

"Yeah, and so is Marly." Xiggbar joked, thumbing over to the pink haired man.

Demyx put his notes away and looked to his schemer who seemed bored with the whole idea. "Waste of time?"

Zexion took his things and headed for the door himself. "Very."

Demyx opened the door to his apartment and walked in to the quiet home filled with plants. He set his things down on the counter and headed for the bathroom upstairs to turn the shower on. Closing the door behind him would let the steam build up, just like it needed to be. Returning to the kitchen he raided the fridge and set things up for a light dinner before he switched to the living room and sat down in front of the TV. Popping in a movie he relaxed for the last hour until Zexion returned from his house with clothes and text books. Without saying a word, the younger teen set his things on the counter as well, ate his sub sandwich in the kitchen alone and then took some clothes and headed up to the waiting shower. Demyx picked up the phone after he heard the door closed and dialed Naminé's number.

"Hey, Nam? Yeah, it's me. Zexion needs one of those showers tonight." He looked toward the stairs. "What? Yeah, he'll be in there for a while. I feel bad about using so much water though." He smiled as his landlady told him Zexion could use as much water as he needed. Both knew this only happened on occasion, only when Zexion has had a really bad day. "Well, I'm going to go check on him, so I'll let you go. Thanks, Nam." Demyx hung up and headed for the stairs.

Zexion stood in the pouring rain, the water close to boiling and turning his skin red. He hated these days-when nothing went right and he was reminded of just how much he had to do with so little. School was a confusing nightmare where he couldn't comprehend anything in his classes; work was horrible with him nearly flooding the back room twice and spilling dirt on a customer; giving Aireth every penny he had to help with the bills only to find that they were still short; and probably one of the worse things he's done all day. He attacked Demyx. Not physically, but verbally. He was so stressed that Demyx being too hyper was the last crack in his self control. It started with him snapping at the blonde and ended with a bit of shouting. Demyx had grown quiet and still suddenly as they both stood in the back room, and he avoided looking at him when Zexion went back to handing him seeds. He shot down the apology and simply demanded to be left alone. Demyx put the seeds down and headed for the front room, saying he was leaving for home.

Zexion slid down to the floor of the tub and ignored the water getting into his eyes. Demyx had been so drawn back and hurt that Zexion instantly felt the guilt as the door closed. Marluxia was working the counter and hadn't said a word as Zexion finished and told him he was leaving. But the disappointment was there. _He's done everything for you, and you do this to him in return?_ Zexion brought his knees up to his chin and just sat there, wishing everything would just go away.

"Zexion? Are you okay?" Demyx was on the other side of the door, knocking lightly.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You've been in there for an hour. Do you want to come out?" Demyx's voice was soft, concerned.

Zemyx didn't deserve to be worried about. Not after what he's done. He rose from the floor and turned the water off, reaching for the giant blue towel Demyx and given him. He wrapped it around his waist before opening the door gently and stepping out. He knew Demyx was there, but he walked past him, down the stairs to his things on the counter. A violet hyacinth, three bluebells, an arbutus, and a blue violet. He turned around and held these out to Demyx. "I'm…sorry."

A purple hyacinth asking for forgiveness, bluebells for humility, a violet for faithfulness and the arbutus. "Thee only do I love." Demyx said the flower's meaning out loud as he took them. "Zexion,"

"I was unfair earlier, and I'm sorry." Zexion said, his eyes cast to the floor.

"You've had a bad day."

"That's not a reason, it's an excuse." Zexion shot back. He shouldn't be here; he should be at his house, alone and miserable. "Just…please don't hate me. I want to be here, with you."

Demyx set the flowers down, his eyes solely on the dripping wet, bright red, emotionally turmoiled teen before him. It was a simple act, holding Zexion to him, but he soon felt a tight grip around him. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" Zexion hid his face in the clean smelling white shirt Demyx wore to work every day, just wanting to disappear.

"Well, that's why I was excited in the back room. My mom opened her own bank account and is secretly sending me money without my dad knowing." Demyx placed a hand on the dark hair under his chin and ran his fingers through. "I wanted to tell you because I'm giving the money to Aireth and the kids."

Zexion looked up unable to believe it. "You are?"

"Yes. It's so you and Aireth can relax more, not worry so much about bills." Demyx said smiling down at his lover. "It won't be much, but it'll help, I hope." He brushed Zexion's hair away from his face so he could see both eyes. "What do you think?"

He was at a loss for words. This helped out tremendously- Demyx had no idea how much in debt Zexion would be to him.

"There is a condition, though it is still you're choice." Demyx added, pulling away. He watched as Zexion's face turned to worry, as if he was asking for his soul. "Please move in?"

Move in? Here? With Demyx? Zexion rubbed his arm. "Really?"

"Really, really. But only if you want to."Demyx confirmed.

Well, technically, Zexion _had_ been spending most of his time here…and he would probably get his own room, right? "Where would I stay?"

"Where do you want to stay?" Demyx asked back, picking at the flowers. "It can be anywhere."

"Do I have to answer now?" Zexion pulled the flowers away to safety.

"No." Demyx smiled shaking his head. "Think on it. But…" he pulled Zexion to the stairs. "You should probably change into clothes."

Zexion looked to find himself in nothing but his towel still. He had been so worried about Demyx he forgot to get dressed. "Right. I'll be right back."

Demyx went back to the TV and sat on the couch to finish up what was left of his second movie. He was just getting into it again when a still pink body stood in his way. He met with Zexion's stare and expected something to be said. Nope! While Demyx sat there, Zexion made to sit on his lap facing him and pressed their foreheads together. "Demyx?"

Demyx noted Zexion had 'borrowed' some of his smaller clothes again before looking straight ahead at the offending thief. "Hm?"

Zexion leaned in until their noses touched and held the elder's face in his hands. "I'll move in, but I want my own room."

"Okay." Demyx rested his hands on thin hips.

"But would I be allowed to share your bed every now and then?" Zexion closed his eyes till he could just see past his lashes.

Demyx tilted his head the way Zexion wanted, his eyes still opened, watching. "Yes."

Zexion pressed his lips to Demyx's softly, and only for a little while before pulling away to see the blonde's reaction. He had himself a pink Demyx. "When?"

"Whenever." Demyx tossed offhandedly, still happily dazed by the simple little kiss. "It would need to be a weekend, though."

Zexion pulled his face away from Demyx's and mentally examined how well he did. Just simply kissing him had no negative side-effects, but should he play at it more? "Demyx, as an off topic question, do you want to kiss me?"

Nod, nod, nod.

"Scale of one to ten."

"Well, we've never really actually kissed, have we? So I'd say a five now." Demyx relaxed into the couch, enjoying the weight on him.

"Now?"

"Well, as an educated guess I assume we will eventually be kissing in the future, and I can only assume as my experience grows, so will my want?" Demyx wasn't quite sure if that made sense, but it sounded okay.

Zexion watched him struggle and it made him look cute. Truth was Zexion wanted to kiss Demyx more as well, but he was determined to take his time. However…one more couldn't hurt. Right? "If you could, how would you kiss me?"

"Right now?" Demyx asked. When he was given a nod, he pondered. "Something simple and sweet."

"show me?"

"As part of the educated guess?"

Nod.

Demyx wasn't sure how to start. Should he hold him like he was, or do something different entirely? _Think, damn you! Think!_ He stared up at his lover for a moment, still racking his brain for the answer.

"Wing it." Zexion noticed his temporary dilemma.

Demyx sighed, throwing caution and a prayer to the wind and winged it. He hooked one finger in Zexion's shirt collar and pulled him gently forward until they were almost kissing. There was a fraction of space between them, and he decided to let Zexion close it if he wanted to. Which of course he did, and it was a very sweet kiss.

A phone was going off inside Demyx's pants that interrupted the kiss, and Demyx found that it was from Roxas. _What is a seme?_

Zexion read the text and groaned to himself. Axel was molesting the poor thing and Roxas had no idea. "Are you going to tell him?"

_The guy in the relationship. Why?_ Demyx was not thrilled, but said nothing. He just didn't want anything to do with Roxas' sex life.

_He may be the "guy" but I've got control of the zipper. Thanks._

"He's got Axel on a leach." Zexion smiled at the irony of it. "And I bet he's on top."

"Would not doubt it. He's always been good at getting what he wants-in a good way." Demyx put the phone away and turned his attention back to more important things. "So, one to ten."

"Five, for now."

Tada! So what do you think? There will be a sequel so you don't have to be disappointed at how suckish that ended. Honestly I have been stuck on where to go from here, so this I s my solution. An almost clean slate and an awesome sequel that will (hopefully) keep you wanting more. Next time I will make sure there is a good damn reason for the rating (yaoi!) and I swear by all that is good in you people that I will not let you down! Bye for now!


End file.
